Crisis of Infinite Visions
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Worlds will live. Worlds will fall. And, the multiverse will never be the same. But, with a league of Wonder Women brought together to save it, hope for a better tomorrow lives on. A sequel season to The Power of Gods set after Time After Time. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, mythological and cosmic magic, many DC Comics related references, metaphysical drama, and action.
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 1:

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about my fanfictions The Power of Gods and Time After Time, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, because Time After Time is directly tied into this fanfiction season sequel to The Power of Gods.

For understanding this fanfiction's continuity, there are some more things to note.

There still isn't going to be anything New 52 comics related, because DC: Rebirth and Convergence after the year 2013 already wrapped up most anything New 52 away anyway(which is the year the fanfiction season story The Power of Gods is set in). So, no New 52 comics related animated movies, Rebirth, or Convergence will be in this fanfiction season sequel either.

There are moderate and big spoilers for the Crisis on Infinite Earths 12 issue comic book mini-series, and at the very least for several Wonder Woman movies, TV series, and/or video games(but it's not limited to them either).

It's not required. But, if you want to watch, read, or play about either of these things or more from DC Comics before you read this fanfiction...go right ahead.

In the Beginning of Everything... There was the Continuum Orb.

The possibilities of space-time from a single universe... The stars, every possible earth, and every Vision Hour to come... They were all monitored easily through this one orb.

But then Krona rebelled.

His spirit escaped in his new form as the potentially destructive Antimatter Universe...Billions of years later: When he was free from the Power Battery that was before ultimately his cell.

The multiverse was released into the cosmos that day: The day when the Continuum Orb shattered.

It wasn't supposed to be. Yet, from the light spectrum of chaos around the Purification of Sector 666... A multiverse of worlds vibrating and multiplying became to be: Billions of stars and planets out of the chaos in the Gaianetarium flames.

But, that was then.

Now in late 2013... Before the cosmos...

Worlds will live. Worlds will fall. And, the multiverse will never be the same.

On a random Earth...

A blinding bright white wall of light is coming for it.

It's already zapped through most of the solar system and the stars within. This parallel Earth is next.

And, while most everyone is indoors praying for a miracle... Not even the blackest of curtains can get them to look away from the burning antimatter light in their eyes.

They try to hide in storm shelters. They try eyedrops: Amazons and humans alike.

But, nothing works.

Nothing...but welcoming the deep sleep by closing their eyes and praying.

Millions cry. Millions try to laugh it off like a nightmare that'll just go away.

But... Floating in the bright white wall... There's a man in a cloak of very dark green.

From out from under the cloak... He has hints of medieval styled clothes of upper mostly pale green and black slit like lines down it.

His gauntlets are mostly black with rustic yellow, sparking with antimatter energy vibrating as a pained reminder of what's coming. His gold plated belt doesn't help much with reflecting away sparks either.

His hair has become very pale gray along with his fluctuating almost mortal body: Like a ghost that even the cosmos can't figure what age he is anymore.

His name is Pariah.

Teary eyed... Pariah rants out loud to himself, "don't you people understand there's no...hope...?! Or, they do. Even if I took away the glare of it...they would run. Sniffle! Attending as I have hundreds of worlds... Millions of years stolen without a single alternative not in cosmical loss... I understand all too well prayer is not enough. Sniffle! How much longer must we be forced to attend the destruction-rattle? How much longer...?!"

With his arms temporarily of a young man's... Pariah almost fires with his antimatter energy.

But, deep down... He knows he tried hundreds of times before: All ending in cosmic failure.

Tears fall from his face.

He raises both gauntlets over himself...trying to shield himself with antimatter energy to launch himself away.

Pariah rants out loud, "how much longer must I suffer for my sins...before I may be spared the witnessing of the destruction I have so blindly wrought? I'm disappearing again. Just let me go... Just let me...!"

And, as his antimatter shield fluctuates away... Pariah screams no...as he vanishes before the antimatter wall closing in on him: Like hundreds of times before.

Synchronously, on a certain cruise ship...

Looking out to the sun... Diana sighs heavily, "the Tear Bubbles are gone. We're back to the good old days…yet it doesn't feel the same."

Etta somewhat uneasily figures, "join the club."

Then, from the sky, Lyla touches down on the deck.

She checks, "hello: I'm looking for…Wonder Woman."

When she touches down... It's clearer to tell now she has a dark red open faced medieval styled helmet on now.

She also now has a faintly glowing Green Lantern ring on her finger...oddly helping steady her landing with some green cosmic energy around her feet.

Diana assures her, "faint chuckle. It's okay, Lyla. They've both know for months."

Sounding awkward... Lyla realizes, "ohh. That's even better. Still, I'm sorry."

With a faint smile... Steve insists, "it's all right. It's been a hell of a year. What's important is we got out of it all right."

Etta and Diana very faintly smile.

Diana wonders uneasily, "so...why were you looking for me?"

Lyla concludes, "sorry. But...it'd be clearer if I take you to the Monitor."

With a moderate groan... She doubles over a little.

Diana helps steady her.

Steve looks nervously unsure.

The United States forces have had more than enough battles with the gods and goddesses alongside Wonder Woman to last for a lifetime, and this just sounded like a new god was coming: Whether through Lyla or not.

With concern... Etta checks, "are you ok? Maybe we should call a doctor."

Clutching her head... Lyla insists, "yeah. I am okay. But...thank you. I'm running through so many regained memories... Moderate groan. It still hurts: Just trying to hold them. Too...much... Moderate groan. ...more to explain for me now."

Etta was already about to get up to find a doctor.

But, with Lyla's insistence... Etta just as quickly sits down again with a faint knowing smile.

Diana just says, "okay, Lyla. Let's go to the Monitor."

A shadowy portal opens up.

And soon...Diana and Lyla are walking through it.

Diana pauses a little, waving back to Etta and Steve.

Etta waves back. Steve faintly nods with a knowing smile, waving back a little.

Diana then steps through the shadowy portal.

It closes behind her.

A few mortal minutes later, on Earth-Three...

Gaianetarium flames are scorching through the metropolitan streets like burning hot lava.

And, the blindingly bright antimatter wall is coming from the Earth itself.

Crime Syndicate member Hal Jordan under the name of Power Ring, Crime Syndicate member Superwoman in her glowing mostly black spiritwear and matching spirit energy coursing tiara shielding her eyes, and Crime Syndicate member Superman under the name Ultraman have taken to the skies.

With Ultraman's wind breath blast, Power Ring's cosmic green energy crackling ring firing cosmic green nets, and Superwoman's spirit energy blade slashing back at the earth itself... They're very slowly pushing the Gaianetarium flames back.

Ultraman gloats, "see, Power Ring? We're doing it!"

Superwoman very faintly smirks.

But, then... Power Ring tells him, "nature's gone insane, Ultraman! I can't hold it. We're all going to be...!"

The antimatter wall breaks through...zapping all three of them in mortal minutes.

In a yellow lined mostly red and blue football player like battlesuit on a dark red rocket pack... There's a man by the name of Alexander Luthor flying overhead: Bald, wearing cosmic shielded sunglasses, and with a dark brown beard and mustache.

In total shock... He calls out, "the Crime Sydnicate?!"

Superwoman cries out defiantly, "Luthor! What do you...ca...re...?!"

She screams.

For, because of her closer proximity to the earth... She's the first to vanish before the antimatter wall closing in.

Sounding surprisingly calm... Ultraman concludes, "it's ironic we're trying to be heroes for once, Luthor. But...I'm fighting Heaven to the very...end...anyway!"

He flies right for the antimatter wall...a few mortal seconds before he suppresses himself from screaming from the antimatter wall closing in.

Power Ring calls out, "Ultraman...don't leave...me with...!"

He screams...as he too vanishes before the antimatter wall.

Alexander Luthor sharply turns back...barely outflying it as it is.

He realizes somberly, "gone: As if they never existed. Lord... Faint sniffle. Though we have battled time and time again... I never wanted them to be destroyed like that...or my world."

In the coming antimatter wall... Pariah cries out to him, "I mourn for this world and hundreds of others! Sniffle! I never sought to destroy any world: There's nothing I can do but cry!"

Alexander Luthor concludes, "thank you. But...that means it's over. Faint sniffle. And, if I'm to perish...let it be by the side of my wife."

He flies into his bright tan observatory for a home.

The silhouette of his crying baby vanishes soon after before the antimatter wall.

And, in mortal seconds... As the bright blinding light of the antimatter wall is closing in... The silhouettes of him and his wife blend together for the last time.

Meanwhile, on Earth-1197...

A blinding bright white antimatter wall is coming for it.

It's already zapped through most of the solar system and the stars within. This parallel Earth is next.

Statues commemorating Jor-El, Superman, Lex Luthor, and Lois Lane are swept away before the antimatter wall.

But, before they do... On all the plagues are the briefly seen words, "the bringers of justice against Krypton's tyranny".

Skyscrappers carved out of stone are many among the suburban houses below.

Lex Luthor's police force with mostly green and black striped battlesuits are projecting cosmic energy shields...only for them to in mortal seconds fluctuate and vanish along with the screaming men and women flying with them.

In this world, Krypton wasn't destroyed: Kryptonian forces were led by a uneasy alliance with Brainiac against several planets including Earth to ensure their own planet's survival and restock for their dangerously low food and water. This was all in exchange for letting Brainiac collect the knowledge of Kryptonians unopposed.

That is...until Lex Luthor mass produced his battlesuit to take them down for good: With help from the rebellious Kryptonians Jor-El and his son Kal-El buying Earth and several other planets enough time.

Lois Lane was the reporter who first saw the Kryptonian forces coming, and also the same reporter who convinced the countries of this Earth that Jor-El and Kal-El can help. But, Jor-El and Superman were lost in the battle.

In a mostly dark stone carved office with a brown desk... There's a private extra bedroom to the side: Shielded with dark grey cosmic radiation shielding bulkheads.

In his dark grey lined mostly purple and green battlesuit... A teary eyed Lex Luthor hugs a teary eyed Lois Lane. She hugs him back.

She wears a darkish blue sleeveless dress.

Earth-1197 Lex Luthor tells her, "there's little time now, my love. Faint sniffle. I'm sorry for being so powerless to..."

Earth-1197 Lois pulls away. But, she puts a comforting hand on his.

With a very faint smirk... Earth-1197 Lois insists, "Lex...it's all right. I'm not sorry: Because if I'm going to go away into blinding light, I'm going to go with you."

Earth-1197 Lex Luthor very faintly smiles back.

They pull closer to each other...when suddenly Earth-1197 Lois pauses.

She questions, "but what about Alexander? He's only a baby, and he hasn't even walked yet or seen what love is."

As she does... She's turning back to a dark reddish brown haired one year old boy in a light blue bundle of blankets in a mostly light red crib.

As the antimatter wall begins to shine in... Earth-1197 Lex Luthor pulls out a black remote.

He reveals, "I already have a plan in advance to protect him. Despite not getting to achieve our dream of bridging the vibrational gap between worlds towards worlds-wide peace... I have made sure he will survive."

And, with the press of a button on the remote... The baby crib's bars have metal full of crackling advanced circuitry folding out.

In mortal seconds...they come together to form a dark gray and blue lined mostly light red space capsule: Quickly vibrating at a different cosmic frequency.

It vanishes...mortal seconds before the antimatter wave can close in on it.

And, in those mortal seconds... As the bright blinding light of the antimatter wall is closing in... The silhouettes of Earth-1197 Lex Luthor and his wife blend together for the last time.

Synchronously, further out in space...

For the remodeled Guardians of the Universe's headquarters... The gold mostly IT-O Interrogator Imperial probe styled exterior is coursing with liquid like light and dark yellow shapeshifting tubes.

A super long viewscreen runs across the jet black circular wall...showing hundreds of dotted lines for vanished worlds and hundreds of world grids across the smaller TV like screens within.

Lifts in goldish yellow go sideways, up, and down: Patrolled by mostly yellow and bluish black bodiless bodysuits on energy legs.

On the center near flat dark yellow stadium platform... Some of the bodiless bodysuits pull out a foldable black couch for Lyla to lie down.

She faintly smiles with a moderate groan and some relief as she does.

With her eyes closed... Lyla tells the bodiless bodysuits, "thank you."

Diana has fairly quickly turned into Wonder Woman after she got here: Finding her Spiritwear, golden lasso, and other things for battle already brought up.

Wonder Woman groans uncomfortably, "what by the gods is burning this brightly?"

She's shutting her eyes against the near blinding glare of the shiny yellow all around her.

Amidst the glare of the shiny yellow... A shadow appears off to the side.

The shadow says, "here: Let me dim the lights for these cosmic tubes so you both may see better once more."

With the pull of a gold lever... The glare fades off.

Wonder Woman opens her eyes with mixed relief.

She adds, "thank you. I don't know you. But, I hope Lyla's okay."

The figure very faintly smiles.

The figure introduces himself, "my apologies, Diana. Let me properly introduce myself: I am The Monitor. A highly advanced spirit energy construct originally created by Gaia and Uranus to monitor the cosmos."

The Monitor has black sideburns and a matching beard, black side hairs on the sides of his head matching his sideburns, and a wire rake like haircut with matching hair on his otherwise mostly bald head. He wears a dark purple cape over a animated liquid like mostly bluish black bodysuit, shiny yellow gauntlets and boots, a glowing bright white X battle wear plate over his upper body, shiny yellow board shaped shoulder pads, and a glowing mostly bright white battle wear gown with a dark yellow spinning turbine like circle in the center.

Sounding impressed and nervous all at once... Wonder Woman says, "I'd say you are. I've never seen a spirit energy construct like you. But...have you been watching the Amazons while we're bathing too?"

The Monitor insists, "no: Nothing that invasive. Uneasy sigh. I shudder at the mere thought."

Sounding a little better... Wonder Woman adds, "thanks for your assurance."

The Monitor says, "you're welcome."

Turning to Lyla... He reminds, "when you get up, we all have a lot of cosmic work to do ahead."

With eyes still closed... Lyla divulges, "I remember again most of...moderate groan...my past life as Harbringer. You raised me when anyone else thought I was lost in the waters. I'll do as you ask as I have for many years. But... Moderate groan. Moderate sigh. Please don't push me Monitor."

Some flashes fly by...of Lyla as a baby in a sailing colony ship of stone and blue astral energy sails falling into the waters of a mostly ocean covered planet.

Space pirate ships of spikes and metal were firing at it.

Several Green Lanterns protecting it had tried to fight back against some Red Lanterns with wide cone astral beams of green. But, the space pirates's cosmic energy enhanced laser fast fire from their cannons was just coursing of overwhelming hate.

The Green Lanterns went down into the waters.

Lyla was coughing, struggling to breathe.

But, just as quickly... The Monitor opened up a orangish red portal...pulling her out just in time.

Presently...

The Monitor concludes, "it's all right. I've foreseen when the time will come."

Lyla sighs with mixed relief.

Awkwardly... Wonder Woman goes, "okay. That's awkward."

The Monitor tries to assure, "that was not what I meant to do. Furthermore, Gaia and Uranus spoke highly in recommendation of you to come."

With a faint smile... Wonder Woman adds, "I know they do. Thanks."

The Monitor adds, "you're welcome."

Wonder Woman sits on the couch to relax some more, just beside Lyla's raised up feet.

The Monitor still stands, facing them.

Wonder Woman then asks casually, "you were here to oversee Uranus's cosmic trap for Chaos?"

The Monitor recollects, "I was originally created to monitor it. Extending the skies past the original Earth was hard work. But, when it failed and Uranus was trapped in the Galactic Center..."

Wonder Woman realizes solemnly, "...you blamed yourself."

Facing down... The Monitor goes on, "moderate sigh. I did. I blame myself for all the random cosmic expanding that came from his struggles to break free. Gaia thought I could still do a good job monitoring the multiverse: At least until Uranus's return. I felt it was not my place any longer. Still... Gaia insisted on it. Millions of mortal years went on...and then I realized I truly was born for the role. Faint laugh. Uranus has returned, and I'm still here: Fighting Chaos and other evil cosmic forces most all other beings that aren't gods and goddesses can't truly comprehend."

He then turns to the super long viewscreen, with a outstretched gauntlet hand.

In near blinding flashes through the quickly vanishing Earth-Three and Earth-1199... There's a mass of shadowy portals opening...around the shadows of two teams of super powered beings with faintly glowing Green Lantern rings.

Somberly... The Monitor concludes, "moderate sigh. I regret I have no Green Lantern rings to spare for you. With the incident that never should have been on Sector 666...I have come to realization that the Guardians of the Universe are very stuck up: Took the whole collection with them when they left to try to overtake other universes for themselves, even though I was like a "all mighty" father to them. You'd think they'd least leave my collection here with me and make their own astral rings."

He clenches his fist uneasily at the last part.

Kind of nervously... Wonder Woman reflects, "heavy sigh. That's the hard thing about being a parent. There is no easy way to: Even when your mother or father mean well."

The Monitor turns back to her: Hand not clenched.

With a faint nod... The Monitor figures, "a truthful observation. When the Green Lantern Corps seemed to be at a end... I offered Lyla a place by my side to help me monitor and protect the multiverse. She agreed with all of her spirit energy. Neither of us regretted it...until she wanted a life of her own: With more friends and a place to really rest. She didn't want to remember the pain of those years of loneliness. So, despite my reluctance..."

Fairly stunned... Wonder Woman realizes, "you took away her memories of the past and placed her with my Amazon sisters. But...at least she chose well in both her lives. I'd be hurt if she didn't."

Uncomfortably... The Monitor concludes, "yes. At least she has. But, with the threat of the antimatter wall...I felt it was better to bring you and Lyla here. Without a spirit energy energization act from Harbringer or portals from Nightshade, you could face complications. But, that's not the only reason I felt it was better to bring Harbringer back. I've missed her for many god months."

Wonder Woman very faintly smiles, "deep inside her spirit, I'm sure she missed you too."

Sounding a little better... The Monitor says politely, "thank you."

Wonder Woman adds, "you're welcome. So...what kind of complications are we talking?"

The Monitor explains, "they're powerful enough to keep your shadow and body temporarily separate for crossing to another universe. If we don't, the vibrational constant will merge you and your counterpart into one body. You'd be a second voice. Some mortals would see it as a dual kind of reincarnation. But, stay for a few mortal hours...and it would be impossible to separate the voices without both of you destroyed between worlds. The only alternative I observed is Lantern rings. But, with most of The Chosen superheroes and supervillains I summoned together for trying to stop the antimatter wall...we don't have more rings to spare. Nightshade is busy trying to bring them all back here. But, to be truthful...the fight against Chaos is going badly. I fear not all of them will make it."

Sighing into her hands... A teary eyed Wonder Woman says lowly, "by the gods. Can't Chaos just stop destroying already?!"

The Monitor concludes, "I fear this is just the beginning of the crisis, and I'm usually right about these things. If there was a easy solution, I would've."

After a bit... Wonder Woman solemnly nods.

Her teariness starts to dry up.

Wonder Woman questions, "why am I here? Don't misinterpret me, The Monitor: I want to help. But, I'm just one Amazon. How are you sure I'll be powerful enough...when you have a whole team or two out there nearly gone or worse?"

The Monitor pinpoints, "not exactly. But, you...you knew how to defeat Chaos more than once. It's because of Chaos's recent defeat Gaia and Uranus recommended you. I hadn't meant just you though. Given the circumstances...I mean to find more of your counterparts: A league of Wonder Women. Then, Chaos might not know what hit it."

And, with a faint smirk... Wonder Woman comments, "sounds like a good battle strategy. Who do you have in mind?"


	2. Episode 2: Calling All Wonder Women

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 2:

In the late 1970's, on Earth-1975...

In Washington, DC... A parking garage styled office building in stone gray towers over a green lawn with some scattered trees.

Inside a modern art styled office of mostly gray walls and a wooden stilted clear plastic desk... Diana Prince is near ready to clock out for the day.

She's wearing a semi-formal pink curtain styled top, with a V cut at the collar and a clipped on secret intelligence issue badge in plastic. She's wearing glasses and her hair is tied back in a bun.

She starts to gather up some reports and puts them in her mostly pale brown tan handbag.

As she puts them away... One of them she has briefly seen mentions of "Carolyn Hamilton", "saved Steve Trevor Junior's life and told us...", and "...took down all known cells of the Movement".

Earth-1975 Diana faintly grins to herself as she thinks back to that report of hers.

As she walks down the mostly pale blue hall though... She sees some near blinding magic dancing lights coming from the water fountain's water faucet.

Puzzled... Diana goes to look: Shielding her eyes some reactively.

But, just as quickly... It goes down the drain: Almost like it never happened.

She does however hear some future and past temporal echoes:

Congratulations on your escape. ...was the replay...because of the fissures...sea far...explosion...

Believe me doctor: You did the right thing.

Congratulations, Steve. I heard that Atkinson got bumped upstairs... and you've been promoted. All my assignments come from you from now on?

Amazons have lived on Paradise Island for thousands of... now my daughter is faced with a choice: To betray her word, which would destroy her. Or, to do what she must, which could destroy us.

No one is wiser than you, mother. There must be a way!

Alas, my wisdom does not extend to worldly dilemmas...can only turn to Amazonian philosophy. "When you see the heart of darkness, you will begin to perceive the light".

I think he just said welcome to L.A, lady. Hoo hoo ah ah hoo...

You never were much of a optimist, were you Ira?

Relatively presently...

From a blinding flash of bright white antimatter... Diana stumbles back, covering her face.

She stumbles...almost against the floor.

She grabs the wall, pulling herself back up.

Though, just as quickly... The flash of antimatter disappears into the fading away magic time distorted dancing lights.

Faintly teary eyed... Diana takes a deep breath in mixed relief.

She looks back at the hall. But, there's only mostly green almost flake like trees in gray pots, shut off lights, a red security laser grid, and red block button and gray block buttons on gray block keypads.

With a faint uneasy chuckle... Diana realizes everyone else has gone home.

Knowing no one else is here... Diana twirl spins in a bright red flash.

And, in a few mortal seconds... She transforms into Wonder Woman: With her hair down, and her arms still out for a little before lowering them down.

Then, she remembers the handbag.

With just a slide of her keycard... She places it back in her office for now.

Wonder Woman closes the door.

She gets out from her handbag a small non-magic ruby lined mirror, placing it on the desk.

She then circles over the ruby star on her tiara with her right hand's index finger: Calling Queen Hippolyta through her magic mirror back on Paradise Island.

With brownish blond curly medium hair and a silver crown... Queen Hippolyta wonders, "you wanted to speak with me, Diana?"

Uncomfortably and somberly... Wonder Woman says, "yes, mother: I have to speak with you...about the negative spirit energy ratio in Man's World."

Queen Hippolyta very faintly nods, "well...it's not just out there. The destruction of Manta's island created fissures in the ocean floor. Moderate sigh. I was worried it would lead to this. Our findings were inconclusive at the time. But...it's true."

Wonder Woman says, "so dancing lights and antimatter are coming out of the earth now?"

Nervously and teary eyed... Queen Hippolyta points out, "our spirit energy directional counters point to the fissures every several minutes. They're out of time itself. In time...our Feminum bracelets may not protect us from the negative spirit energy."

Wonder Woman sighs deeply.

She concludes, "after the fissures, I.A.D.C. decided to not go ahead with their nuclear facility. We thought the worst was over. But, this is far worse."

Queen Hippolyta concludes, "yes. But even now...there's a light. There has to be."

Wonder Woman reasons, "I don't doubt you, mother. But as far as I know, I'm not seeing one."

A familiar voice says, "it's more serious than you think, Diana."

It's the central reality Wonder Woman: Standing before the desk.

A shadowy portal has just faded behind her.

Sounding wary... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman concludes, "I'll call you back, mother."

Queen Hippolyta very faintly smiles, "please do. You know I worry about you."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman very faintly smiles back, "I know."

She circles over the ruby star on her tiara with her right hand's index finger: Disconnecting the call to Queen Hippolyta through her magic mirror.

She then gets up to face Wonder Woman: Looking stunned.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman realizes, "by Hera... You're me, and I'm you. I hate to ask you this. But...you sure you aren't a Nazi infiltration clone?"

With a faint smile... Wonder Woman insists, "no way in Tartarus. I also have a golden lasso of my own."

Sounding a little amused... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman observes, "so you have. Would you mind if I look at it?"

Wonder Woman says, "not really. I'd like to take a look at your things if you wouldn't mind. Your tiara is astounding."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman wonders casually, "why don't we start with lassos?"

Wonder Woman figures, "all right."

They exchange Lassos of Truth.

They feel the rims of each other's golden lassos for a bit, admiring the weaving.

With no sudden admittance to the contrary from their golden lassos... They awkwardly smile.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman reveals, "I don't know how different our Lassos of Truth are. But, with the positive spirit energy put in this lasso in recent years, I can make someone tell the truth and then forget."

Wonder Woman looks uncomfortable, "that seems a little too much power though."

They hand each other back their golden lassos.

With a moderate sigh... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman points out, "Nazis discovered Paradise Island once. After that day, we've learned to be more preemptive. I hope you never face the need to."

Wonder Woman concludes somberly, "that's more than fair."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman faintly smiles, "thank you. But, with Wonder Girl and me there to help, we stopped them very quickly. It's all right."

Wonder Woman, "well, that's good."

Grinning wide... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman figures, "two Wonder Womans is more than good, Diana. That's awesome."

They both faintly chuckle.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman is quick to add, "now we'll be sure to find a way to seal those dancing lights in the ocean before some real harm can come to the earth."

A little taken aback and teary eyed... Wonder Woman puts together, "by the gods! Chaos is slowly hitting your world with chaos magic and antimatter."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman reflects, "terror and crime is around us every day at Inter-Agency Defense Command. But, something tells me there's more to this: Like some kind of magic."

Wonder Woman concludes, "Diana...I know this is going to sound a little crazy. But, the only way to stop Chaos from destroying your world is to come back with me to The Monitor."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman concludes a little reluctantly, "I see. How long will I be gone?"

Wonder Woman admits, "I'm sorry. There's a multiverse that needs saving. So, I can't say for sure. Then again, I just time travelled here with help from The Monitor. So... Faint chuckle. Maybe it'll be sooner than you think."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman concludes, "that does help, Diana. Thank you."

Wonder Woman adds, "you're welcome, Diana."

They both fast walk for a quickly appearing shadow portal.

Relatively not long after, on Earth-2011…

The metropolitan streets are full of lights...and of billboards of Themiscyra International in hawk like bright gold tiaras with security cameras on them.

Some have graffiti over them saying things like, "Wonder Woman equals Wonder Madwoman! I liked Cale more. ******* arrest her already!"

Wonder Doll replicas of cops are on night patrol: Women and men. They got gold lassos, a hawk like bright gold crest on their shiny blue police hats, and shiny blue boots.

Two Wonder Doll cops find some guys in hoodies, trying to make a run for it from their graffiti.

One of them orders, "by the power of the Wonder Cops, halt!"

The guys try to jump a metal fence to the public park beyond.

But... The Wonder Doll cops just as quickly lasso them in.

They cough hard as they land hard on the pavement.

They spit on the ground in the Wonder Cops's direction.

They fall unconscious mortal seconds later.

One of the other Wonder Cops mutters, "human vigilantes: They never learn respect."

And, overhead... A private jet that looks like it was made out of cheap silvery clay is coming in.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman eerily smiles their way: Even though they're too far away to see.

She wears a deceptively all flashy outfit: With bright red boots, dark blue yoga pants like pants with white stars along them, faintly glowing dark red spiritwear as though the spiritwear itself doesn't want her, a gold hawk like crest over the spiritwear, a gold belt, silver wristbands...and a gold tiara with a priceless ruby in it so sparkly that she no doubt stole it from someone else's vault to wear for herself.

Effortlessly... The Wonder Cops carry the unconscious graffiti makers across the street...for one of many Themiscrya International skyscraper buildings.

The Wonder Cops drop them at the mostly brown floor of the lobby to be delivered to Wonder Doll security to drop into private underground cells. Pale yellow flowery gold lined walls are plenty.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman lands her private jet on the helicopter pad: Marked Themiscyra International in gold lined very dark red.

The private jet's door swings open.

She gets to her gray rimmed office door...to find someone else in her seat through the glass.

Her back is turned to her. But, with her medium black hair...something was familiar about her.

Cautiously... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman pulls out a large pump like tranquilizer needle from the back of her magical belt of holding.

She swings opens the door.

She goes to grab the figure...only for the figure to quickly turn around and grab her arm.

It's the central reality Wonder Woman.

She slams Earth-2011 Wonder Woman into the wall...making her let go of the large tranquilizer.

Dizzily... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is getting up with a groan.

She mutters under her breath, "what in ******* doll land are you?"

Wonder Woman reveals reluctantly, "against my own good judgment, the Monitor wants me to try to get you to join up with us to save the multiverse. But... Moderate sigh. It looks like we need all the Wonder Women we can get right now. So, I am here."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman gets up.

She sits down in the opposite chair, facing Wonder Woman.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman wonders suspiciously, "you sure the Spiritwear Cheetah Club didn't put you up to this? Wouldn't be the first time the Cheetah tried to lure me in like a cat to a mouse."

Nervously... Wonder Woman comments, "I'm sure. But, it would be lovely if this reality was all just a nightmare."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman eerily smiles.

She gets up, bending down to her.

At a whisper... She figures, "well, if the crime rate is all it is...I'm very good at keeping it down."

Wonder Woman gets out of the chair, standing and faintly glaring at her.

Sarcastically and a little shakily... Wonder Woman mutters back, "yeah: In your head."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman snarkily comments, "but this Monitor guy wants my help. He clearly knows a good rounded superhero when he sees one."

Wonder Woman sighs deeply.

She mutters under her breath, "this is going to be a long day in Tartarus."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman confidently says, "I'm not going to Tartarus. And you know why? Because I'm more than a action figure: I'm a woman."

Wonder Woman comments back, "a crazy woman who thinks she's above civilization, but still doesn't think she should get together with a man because it would put his survival at risk. It's just something I glanced over on my way here."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman coldly crosses her arms.

She figures, "all right. Maybe I should get together with police captain Trevor. That's annoyingly well read for someone who can't stand me."

Wonder Woman faintly smirks at that.

With a reluctant comforting hand on her shoulder... She says, "you need help. If I help you get together with him...will you promise to not keep destroying everyone in your way?"

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman gets teary eyed.

She mutters under her breath, "but I'm good at it."

Wonder Woman brings up, "stopping evil is one thing. But, it can get lonely with just Wonder Dolls to talk to. I'm not usually this hard on "myself". But...do you even listen to anyone but yourself, Miss Prince?"

Some mortal minutes go by.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman deeply sighs.

She says, "I promise to destroy just the big bad until I'm back. Okay?! God: It's like calling up Congress."

Wonder Woman figures nervously, "until then, good enough... I guess."

A shadowy portal appears.

From the other side... Nightshade checks kind of impatiently, "hey girlies! Are we ready to go? The Monitor isn't going to cover our butts by himself."

Wonder Woman sighs into her hands.

She says, "not exactly. But, good enough."

With a uneasy smile... Nightshade comments, "and usually I'm doing the figuring for two."

Wonder Woman repeats under her breath, "this is going to be a long day in Tartarus."

They walk through the shadowy portal...leaving the Earth-2011 Themiscyra International behind.

In 1918, on Earth-1900...

It's a dark and dim night on the battlefield. Scattered trucks for WWI Allied forces are lit aflame.

In flaming red battle wear with many a gray metal plate... A figure in a spiked helmet looking a lot like Ares is calling upon recreated Allied fighters and Nazi fighters to fight Wonder Woman.

She's in a more leather padded version of battle wear: With more of a Egyptian eye styled and thin gold bars crafted tiara.

She's struggling to deflect the laser fast fire in the spirit flames.

Ares comes lunging for Wonder Woman with his rusty sword and many a rusty chain...only for her to put up her wristbands and deflect them all off with a wave of her arms.

The shockwave knocks Ares off his feet and into a truck.

His own chains make it hard for him to strike again, coughing hard over them.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman smiles as she walks toward him.

Ares calls out, "battles will be in the world...hard cough...with or without me. They don't deserve your protection!"

And, Wonder Woman says, "it's not about what they deserve: It's about what you...believe."

Ares fires a lightning bolt at her...only for her held up wristbands to absorb them.

She can't help but notice some dancing lights...reflected in the silvery wristbands.

She hears some past temporal echoes:

My mother sculpted me from clay, and I was brought to life by Zeus...by Hera...by...by Hera...

She must never know the truth about...all the shame...the despair we're left alone in...

You're no god worthy of protecting us. Stay away, Zeus!

No! The God-Overkill blades are mine to wield, Hera. The Amazons were never meant to be their own rulers: You've been theirs, and you're my partner who will do as I say!

As their ruler...I'd rather be destroyed than let you place the God-Overkill blades backwards in mortal time into every one of their mortal hybrid childhood forms: You'll have to destroy me first!

I love you, Hera. But, to create a new pantheon out of ash...I have no choice but to take your goddess rule from you.

You just made your last, Zeus!

Kaboom! Slice! Kaboom! Kaboom! Slice! Clink, clink! Slice!

Hard cough! Stay... Hard cough! Stay away! Noo! ! !

Faint sniffle. There was...no real choice.

Relatively presently...

From a blinding flash of bright white antimatter... Diana stumbles back, covering her face.

As soon as she can see... Ares is fluctuating...as he's vanishing before the antimatter wall.

Teary eyed... Wonder Woman calls out, "I believe in love...and I don't destroy unless I must!"

She reaches out to Ares.

Ares's image is fluctuating...between a angry Ares getting a lightning bolt ready and the crying out Duke of Deception in crumpling dark blue battle wear.

But, even as the Duke of Deception grabs Wonder Woman's hand... He vanishes.

And, if it wasn't for a shadowy portal forming by her...so would Earth-1900 Wonder Woman.

Nightshade pulls her in.

She calls out, "hold on!"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman cries out, "no: Let go of me! ! I have to stay an..."

She struggles to break free.

Teary eyed... Nightshade says solemnly, "sorry girlie. But, it's better than being gone in the antimatter with them."

Nightshade manipulates some of Wonder Woman's own shadow to restrain her.

And, with her eyes reactively closing against the blinding light of antimatter... All she can do is let some tears fall.

Relatively not long after, back in the Earth-0 universe...

As soon as she can see again... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman catches from the corner of her teary eye the image of her world on the super long viewscreen: Now just dotted lines.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman cries out furiously, "you! You destroyed my world?!"

The Monitor looks stunned.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman gets her neon bright golden lasso around him.

But, just before she can question him... Wonder Woman calls back uneasily, "why don't you ask the shadow agents looking to battle us?"

For, on the stadium platform not far away... There's Wonder Woman, Earth-1975 Wonder Woman, Devastator Woman, Earth-2011 Wonder Woman...and a slightly hovering Earth-947 Wonder Woman in similar but more gold lined and rustic silver tinted battle wear: Standing ready for battle.

And, through portals of magic dancing lights... Golem like demon shadow beings with dark blue gauntlets appear: Cloaked in shadow flux and reddish and orangish dancing lights. But, in most other universes, they are known as the Manhunters: Under the Guardians of the Universe.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman pulls back her golden lasso off of the Monitor. He sighs somewhat relieved, coughing a little on the floor.

With a very faint smile... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman apologizes, "sniffle. Sorry. Good point."

As she gets out her dark blue spirit energy blade... Wonder Woman adds, "you're welcome."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman cries out, "to the battle!"

Devastator Woman is blasting all she's got at the Shadow Manhunters. But, the combined might of her Titan like goddess powers are only slowly holding back their forces.

Devastator Woman laughs a little.

She calls over her shoulder, "I'm going to have so much fun destroying them!"

Clutching her side... Wonder Woman calls back sarcastically, "yeah. Glad someone's having fun!"

She's coughing hard. But, the magic dancing lights playing along her side are beginning to fade.

With a golden lasso ready to throw and a tranquilizer in another hand... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman tries to sneak up on some Shadow Manhunters.

The tranquilizer just goes right through one. But, with the golden lasso around another... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman takes advantage of it.

With a sharp glare... She hurl spins the Shadow Manhunters into the other...dazing them both.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman moderately sighs, "will you just keep down for me already?!"

With a battle cry... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman glide slashes her lightning crackling silvery blade at several Shadow Manhunters. But, they just phase through it.

With her arms up... She releases near blinding sky blue God-Overkill lightning upon them...slowly holding them back and stunning them in the light.

With her white star studded Amazon crested circular shield on her back... Earth-947 Wonder Woman pulls it out in mid-fly charge.

With a free hand... She gets ready to grapple throw the Shadow Manhunters into the viewscreen...only to tumble crash into the floor.

She groans a little as she struggles to get up. But, Earth-1975 Wonder Woman helps her up.

As she gets out her silvery blade... Earth-947 Wonder Woman faintly smiles, "thank you."

With a very faint grin... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman concludes, "it's no problem. It could happen to anyone."

She's clutching her arms a little as she says it: With some shadow dancing lights playing along them just before quickly fading away.

Earth-947 Wonder Woman nods as she puts away her shield.

They both get out their golden lassos. But, Earth-1975 Wonder Woman is following her lead.

But, then... A near blindingly bright gold spirit energy aura sweeps through the station.

All six Wonder Womans reactively cover their eyes.

Through the slowly fading light... And, with a raised glowing gauntlet... The Monitor calls out, "be gone, shadow demons!"

The Shadow Manhunters fearfully flee through cosmic circuitry from around the viewscreen.

Just before vanishing... Some of them shriek before the brightness.

And, as quickly as it came... The Wonder Womans open their eyes.

With faint relief, they find the spirit energy aura gone.

The Monitor very faintly smiles in relief.

And... He tells them, "there is still cosmic work to be done. But, this is a good start."


	3. Episode 3: Water Drops Over A World

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 3:

Devastator Woman goes, "aww. I was just getting my devastating warmed up."

Wonder Woman slightly glares her direction.

Devastator Woman mutters back, "what?!"

Wonder Woman uncomfortably brings up, "please at least try to not take it out on the station. Chaos will soon try again."

Devastator Woman moderately sighs, "all right. Maybe I'll destroy some stars."

Wonder Woman calls out worriedly, "what?!"

The other Wonder Women look nervous.

Devastator Woman flies off through a automatically opening ceiling gateway of liquid like dark yellow shapeshifting tubes.

Wonder Woman is about to throw her golden lasso at her...when The Monitor slightly moves her hand down.

The ceiling gateway closes behind Devastator Woman.

Before Wonder Woman can say something... The Monitor reasons, "it'll take more than a world wide earthquake to destroy a star. She doesn't even know it."

Looking assured... Wonder Woman faintly smirks.

She faintly nods, "yeah. She's always been too crazy for destruction. You all right?"

The Monitor is hunched over, coughing hard a little.

The spirit energy on his chest plate is fluctuating. And, he's struggling to stay awake.

The Monitor explains, "with every lost world of billions of crying out spirits... Hard cough! I hurt with all my spirit energy. My power weakens. The sooner we stop Chaos, the better in spirit I will be."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman brings up, "still...it's good we're on the same page here."

With a eerie smirk... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman comments, "not for Devastator Woman. A woman like her can destroy away crime for good. She just needs good targets."

Earth-947 Wonder Woman comments, "remind me why you were chosen to come here?"

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman glares piercingly at her.

She challenges, "you want to go a few rounds?"

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman and Earth-947 Wonder Woman are about to charge for each other.

Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman are standing in their way, calling for them to stop.

But, before anyone can say anything more... Lyla comes flying in through the ceiling gateway.

Lyla urges nervously, "Wonder Women, The Monitor...you've got to come see this."

With help from Lyla's Green Lantern ring's astral energy cast around them in a astral bubble... The physically tired The Monitor and the league of Wonder Women follow Lyla out to a orangish yellow tube float like satellite dish.

In fading shadowy portals... The shadowy gray figure of Obsidian, the long golden blond haired figure of Earth-11 Aquawoman with a golden fighter jet like crown, the mostly bright green Dreamtime spirit energy cast bushy tree like floating head of Betty Clawman, and the slightly gray haired figure of Earth-One Superman fluctuate and vanish...screaming.

The second team of The Chosen falls unconscious on the satellite dish. Their hands are covering their faces, and their unconscious bodies are half covered in fluctuating dancing lights.

Most of the Wonder Women look very nervous and shaken. But, they stand their ground.

Wonder Woman asks, "what happened?"

The Monitor explains, "we tried to stop Chaos with the astral energy of the strongest willed superheroes and supervillains we could find: To create a Green Lantern power battery to capture the antimatter walls in time to stop them for good. But, we couldn't...and that can only mean Chaos has control of the antimatter universe."

Wonder Woman checks, "and how are they doing?"

The Monitor concludes, "there's still hope for them. But, only if we take them inside."

Meanwhile... The distant figure of Devastator Woman is seen out amongst some nearby stars: Blasting goddess lightning and lava blasts at them.

She's laughing like mad.

But, the stars don't blow up: All they do is shoot back with little solar flares.

Lyla points out, "I'll do better than that: I'll bring us all back."

She extends the astral bubble around the fallen team of The Chosen.

Then, with several teleports at once with her spirit duplicates... Lyla brings them to one end of the stadium platform.

The Monitor's bodiless bodysuits are already pulling out more foldable black couches.

Five of the Wonder Women and The Monitor are back on the stadium platform.

The Monitor sits down in a very pale green goldish chair, gathering up his spirit energy strength. The armrest has a control panel of gold levers, dials, and buttons.

Several feet away, the Wonder Women are standing on the center of the stadium platform.

The Monitor whispers to Lyla, "and Nightshade and Psycho-Pirate?"

Lyla concludes, "sorry, The Monitor. There's no sign of them."

The Monitor realizes, "which means Chaos didn't just make them vanish: Chaos has them. Moderate sigh. I was hoping Psycho-Pirate and your powers together would grant the menace of Shadow Manhunters emotions of their own: Strong enough to stop Chaos when the final hours come. But day by day, our greatest foe moves faster: Weakening the very spirit energy fabric of the cosmos."

Lyla concludes, "it seems like. I'm sorry I couldn't get to them in time."

The Monitor insists assuringly, "my dear Lyla, it's not your fault. Chaos finds chaotic ways to grab at the cosmos. You know how truly strong the danger is. All we can do is try our best to defend the cosmos. I just hope it's enough."

Lyla puts a sympathetic hand on his.

Lyla faintly smiles, "thank you, The Monitor. I'm sure it will."

The Monitor adds, "thank you. That is helpful."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman asks nervously, "wait. I knew negative spirit energy from Man's World is bad. But, there's a antimatter universe now?"

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman mutters under her breath, "and you all call me crazy."

Most of the Wonder Women glare at her. But, she doesn't seem to care.

The Monitor figures, "it's a long story: One supposedly for another time. The only way we'll know how to stop Chaos is to use a cosmic watery core: The only alternate Earth strong enough to create a magic mirror strong enough to reach the antimatter universe itself. Atlanteans on this alternate Earth call it Tearworld."

Wonder Woman uncomfortably mutters, "that doesn't really seem lovely. It sounds sad."

With a very faint smile... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman concludes, "so was No Man's Land. But, we won that day. Now...if only my world can be..."

She gets teary eyed.

Wonder Woman puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Wonder Woman tries to be assuring, "we'll do what we can, Diana. There's nothing yet to tell if it's destroyed or not. So, there's still hope for your world."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman adds, "thank you."

Devastator Woman then shows herself back in.

Sounding tired and annoyed... She cries out, "nothing to destroy out here! No fun."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman a little annoyedly rolls her eyes. Wonder Woman groans annoyedly.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman nervously figures, "destruction and terror is never for fun: Definitely not for one with Amazonian or American honor. You sure there isn't more civil activities you might like to do for fun?"

Devastator Woman darkly concludes, "what lighter? For forest fires? Faint laugh. I can do that."

Wonder Woman sighs heavily to herself, "by the gods! I hope this is a short team up."

A little teary eyed... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman concludes, "right now, I agree with you."

Earth-947 Wonder Woman points out, "well, if we don't keep cutting off The Monitor...we can all go back to our worlds sooner."

Wonder Woman adds, "good point. Thanks." Earth-947 Wonder Woman adds, "sure."

The Monitor thinks out loud, "I regret The Chosen falling. But, where will you be poised to succeed where The Chosen failed? You've seen it for yourselves. Your Lassos of Truth. With enough of them around Tearworld's watery core, and with Harbringer to guide you and help you defend us, you can. I'll monitor you through Harbringer's helmet."

Wonder Woman brings up, "I understand you have good intentions. But, I think the last thing we need is more monitoring through another Cadmus."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman can't help but wonder, "do they work in crime and terror?"

Wonder Woman hints kind of nervously, "it's complicated. I'll explain later."

A little unsure, Earth-1975 Wonder Woman just figures, "okay."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman comments, "oh, I don't know. I like the idea myself."

With a tense glare, Wonder Woman shoots back, "yes: Of course you would. You run a whole nation of spiritless Wonder doll cops."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman comments, "you make my power sound like a bad thing."

Wonder Woman adds sarcastically, "you think?"

Earth-947 Wonder Woman comments kind of nervously, "well...I'm for temporary monitoring if necessary. But, that's one reason to turn it down."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman figures, "well... Moderate sigh. Amazons on my world have already been played by Zeus in untruth for too long. I have a very mixed sight about this, let alone if I can trust this living god like monitor."

Lyla says, "that's more than fair. You found out a dark secret of your world, only for your world to disappear soon after. It's okay to be fearful of a new world. I hope you feel better though."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman firmly nods, "same here. Thank you for understanding though." Lyla adds with a very faint smile, "you're welcome."

The Monitor concludes, "too many superpowered beings, mortals, and worlds have already been lost or close to lost. And even if not all of you come back, I'll at least still have the necessary knowledge I need to stop Chaos from bringing more antimatter walls."

Lyla admits kind of nervously, "honestly...I kind of hate to stand with him for this. But, I know he only does what he must to save the cosmos. I speak from many years of being by him."

Wonder Woman reluctantly figures, "well... All right, Lyla. If you're sure it's only going to be temporary."

Lyla as Harbringer concludes, "I'm sure it will be."

Wonder Woman concludes, "good. Then, let's go."

In a spirit energy energization crackling of purple and red nebula intertwined clouds of blackish gray... Harbringer forms five spirit duplicates of fiery red and ghostly red.

Harbringer is reaching out her hand to Wonder Woman. Her spirit duplicates are each reaching out a hand to the other Wonder Women.

And, with a flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... They're gone from The Monitor's station.

In several god minutes, over Tearworld...

In a Olympian cloud off by Aphrodite's Olympian cloud... And, before a magic mirror...

In a distorted voice... Chaos tells, "you will...have your...own world to...go run. Chaos agrees."

Ares darkly figures, "good."

Meanwhile, in Poseidon's reforming storm cloud...

There's magic dancing lights and faces of Shadow Manhunters reflecting in the magic mirror framed teardrop.

And, facing the magic mirror framed teardrop...is a shadow Poseidon: Poseidon's very shadow left in the watery core reawakened.

In a distorted voice... Chaos tells him, "I brought you...back your god...body...and I can take it just as...quickly. Chaos knows it."

Shadow Poseidon mutters sadly, "what good is being a god without god followers left to be sad over?"

Chaos insists, "I'll give...you another world...to go run, water shimmer. But...for us to stop The Monitor...this...world...must fall!"

In several mortal minutes, down on the surface...

Among the many watercolor Roman styled kingdoms... There's a almost Babylonian architecture to the brown, orange, yellow domed, and very light red watercolor kingdom towering above the rest.

In the wake of the underwater currents flooding the surface after Poseidon's god destruction... Spirit water spirits have come back from tens of thousands of years ago: The very first Atlanteans, led by the Lord of Atlantis called Arion and King D'Tilluh.

They were around before Poseidon even set sight on the islands around the very first Atlantis and before there were even Nereid. And months ago on Tearworld, Aphrodite out of her mixed feelings gave them mortal hybrid life anew.

Fog comes over the kingdom of D'Tilluh. And, appearing out from the fog...is Shadow Poseidon.

Arion calls out in shock, "by the mists! Poseidon is here. Yet, I feel there is something very dark and different about him."

He has medium curly dark brown hair, a mostly blue cape like watery mortal hybrid body with a signs of a darkish red V shape over the top, gold bracelets with red orbs, a gold belt with a big gold lined red stone in center, and a ice particle like star magical aura over his torso.

Standing by him and holding his hand is Lady Chian: Captain of King D'Tilluh's royal guard and Arion's partner in battle. She has very long black hair mostly tied in a long braid, a watery mortal hybrid body with mostly Samurai like silver, dark green gloves, red flower petal swirls by her neck, and signs of dark green battle wear along her shoulders and feet.

The royal guard is gathering in the square: With mostly dark green to very light tan battle wear and watery blades and spears.

Lady Chian very faintly smiles.

She tells Arion, "I see. But, Aphrodite foretells he's but a shadow to a god. We can strike him back to the great watery hole below without her."

A silvery watery blade is starting to form from her hand.

Arion very faintly nods.

With a outstretched hand to the sky... He declares, "you are right, my lady. On the honor of this Atlantean world, we fight!"

Arion fires a magical blast of lava from his hand...right for Shadow Poseidon's head.

He doubles over with a groan. Water vaporizes away from the top of his god body.

He's coughing hard, putting his god arms over his slowly self god restoring head to accelerate his god restoration some.

Altantean battle cries echo across the watery land.

Lady Chian and Arion run charge for Shadow Poseidon...along with the twenty other Atlantean fighters in the royal guard.

Shadow Poseidon lightning blasts at them.

But, with his god arms over his self god restoring head, his aim is off. And so, only two of the royal guard falls from his lightning blasts.

Lady Chian slashes at Shadow Poseidon from behind.

He goes down in a large watery god puddle.

He's just as quickly god restoring himself. But, with Arion getting ready to magically blast him again, this battle is nearly at a end.

Meanwhile, before the watery core of Tearworld...

With Harbringer's chronokinesis, flying, and spirit energy projection... She's quickly forming a fiery ring of a air bubble around it: Frozen in time for a short time.

All six Wonder Women are here. They're breathing fine so far in the ring of air.

Devastator Woman is standing by, darkly laughing to herself and ready to blast away.

But, even as Harbringer completes the ring of air... She is still here: Kind of warily monitoring the Wonder Women through a mystical spherical grayish purple gem camera placed on her helmet.

She looks very wary and nervous towards Devastator Woman though as she flies by her.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman look nervously onward.

Right through the ring of air frozen in time... The other five Wonder Women get their greatly loosened golden lassos around the watery core itself...all tightening in a growing brighter golden glow.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman moderately sighs, glancing impatiently the way of the golden glow.

Wonder Woman asks annoyedly, "what is it...?! ...now?"

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman slightly glares.

She's about to answer...when the watery core turns into a water balloon shaped magic mirror.

And, through the watery core... A sick and twisted sight appears against the golden glow.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman murmurs somberly, "by Hera."

Most of the other Wonder Women murmur in shock, "by the gods..."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman looks stunned.

Harbringer gets teary eyed, looking very nervous.

For, the sight before them...is a cosmic reflection of The Flash appearing on Earth One: Struggling to still stand, on the verge of tears, fluctuating rapidly, and shaking before the swirling goldish yellow and pink dancing lights around him.

His iconic mostly dark red superhero costume is burning in the dancing lights, giving off smoke.

Under the pavement under his very feet... Earth-One's tectonic plates were shaking and fluctuating to pieces before a coming antimatter wave.

As he barely reaches out with a shaking hand... Flash desperately cries out, "can't you see?! The worlds are falling. So much...already lost... Please...help m...e...e...! !"

And, as millions more cry... As millions more try to laugh it off like a nightmare that'll just go away... Earth-One vanishes before the antimatter wall.

And, before Harbringer or the Wonder Women can say anything... The cosmic reflection in the watery magic mirror formed core gets more focused.

It's focusing on Pariah...caught once more in the antimatter wall.

Tears fall from Pariah's fluctuating face. He screams no.

The antimatter wall is being pulled back through the near blinding bluish white glowing antimatter universe itself...like hundreds of times before.

He's being pulled for a almost completely pitch black void on the other side: With getting larger and larger bluish white, yellow, black, white, and pink swirled magic dancing lights shining through.

But, with Harbringer's outstretched hand... She fires chronokinetic fiery blue spirit energy swirls at the magic dancing lights...slowing their cosmic pull.

Devastator Woman laughs like mad, blasting goddess lightning and goddess lava blasts at most of the magic dancing lights.

They go out. But, many more magic dancing lights keep appearing.

Pariah raises his antimatter sparking gauntlets by his sides...struggling to pull himself over dancing light after dancing light with antimatter energy discharges.

As he gets over the second dancing light... Pariah looks back through the cosmic reflection.

Pausing to catch his breath some... He calls out to the Wonder Women, "where are you? I need to know before...!"

Teary eyed... Wonder Woman tries to explain, "look, I don't know you. But... Heavy sigh. Sniffle. I'm sorry: There's no time to tell you. What we have to do is stop Chaos before..."

Then... The watery core itself bursts in the spreading magic dancing lights.

The cosmic reflection has vanished. Pariah has vanished from sight yet again.

The golden lassos come undone into golden ropes.

Chaos's distorted voice laughs cruelly in the magic dancing lights.

All six Wonder Women are knocked back hard by surprise from the impact...falling deeper and deeper into the washing away underwater currents.

But, just as quickly... They all grab on to the golden ropes flailing by, forming together in their hands a circle of golden rope.

With only a few mortal seconds to react... Harbringer with all her powers is struggling to keep the waters together, with residing bubbles of air floating down from the dissipating atmosphere.

Atlanteans and Siren animals are struggling to keep themselves from spiraling out to space in the washing up and down water currents. But...the water currents are already beginning to wash away: Past Harbringer's green astral energy and fiery red spirit energy to the stars.

Harbringer cries out, "no! ! !"

Suddenly... Aphrodite appears, floating just in front of her.

With a outstretched hand in the water currents... She's kind of quickly turning them into a forming world-wide goddess magic mirror framed teardrop.

A little teary eyed... Aphrodite declares, "the rising glimmers of peace in this world is mine to save. Save the Dianas and yourself. Go!"

She spreads a goddess thought across the waters: Calling the Siren animals and any Atlantean that can to temporarily be at one with the underwater currents and keep them at bay for a little longer.

The water currents stop washing away.

But, with no air bubbles near them left...the Wonder Womens are finding it harder and harder to breathe. They're starting to lose consciousness to outer space and their grips on the golden ropes.

Harbringer very faintly smiles, "okay. Good luck."

Aphrodite very faintly smiles, "good luck, Harbringer."

Harbinger very faintly nods.

In a crackling spirit energy energization... Harbringer forms five spirit duplicates of fiery red and ghostly red.

Harbringer and her spirit duplicates are reaching out to the Wonder Women.

And, with a flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... They're gone.

But, magic dancing lights are soon spreading like mad...spooking the Siren animals and dazing the Atlanteans at one with the waters.

The currents wash up and down again...splashing magic dancing lights into Aphrodite's vision.

With a deep breath... Aphrodite is kind of quickly goddess restoring herself from the daze.

But, in that time...her goddess thought concentration was disrupted.

Millions of cries of Atlanteans flood through her.

And, when she can see again...

She sees half of Tearworld in a half magic mirror frame held teardrop, free from magic dancing lights. The rest of Tearworld...is now just floating specks of water drops.

A bittersweet tear falls from Aphrodite's face.

Ares then appears.

They go to each other...with Aphrodite letting more tears fall over his shoulder.

Some mortal time later, back in the Earth-0 universe...

Wonder Woman wakes up on a foldable black couch...seeing Harbringer as Lyla sitting by her.

Lyla now though isn't wearing her helmet: It's to the other side of her.

Wonder Woman wonders worriedly, "did we stop Chaos?"

Teary eyed... Lyla recollects sadly, "no: We didn't. We lost half of Tearworld. Chaos is still out making worlds fall, and so is whoever the being is trapped in the antimatter universe. The only good thing is we and half of Tearworld survived: With Aphrodite's help."

Getting teary eyed herself... Wonder Woman sighs heavily into her hands.

After a bit... She looks up.

She realizes, "saving the multiverse is going to take longer than we were hoping, Lyla."

Lyla puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

Wonder Woman very faintly smiles back.

Lyla tries to be assuring, "I know, Diana. But, for the Amazons, for heroic hope, and for all of the universes... We must try."


	4. Episode 4: Chaos Time & Time Again

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 4:

Thirty or so mortal minutes later...

Wonder Woman is standing before a part of the super long viewscreen. And, on the viewscreen...is Steve Trevor.

But, with a mostly yellow and blue swirled spirit energy shield emitted from that very same part of the viewscreen... They can talk freely without the other Wonder Women on the station listening in.

Wonder Woman talked The Monitor into it.

Solemnly... Wonder Woman tells him, "sorry to disappoint you, Steve. I know we were looking forward to starting a wonderful two week vacation with Etta Ranch around the Mediterranean Sea."

Kind of convincingly, Steve insists, "it's all right Diana. Duty comes first to save the universe."

Slightly amused... Wonder Woman points out, "faint chuckle. You mean a lot of universes. Don't you, Steve?"

Kind of uncomfortably now... Steve admits, "yeah. It's just..."

Wonder Woman asks, "just what, Steve?"

Steve answers simply, "it's a lot to take in."

Wonder Woman adds, "same here."

Wonder Woman then questions kind of uneasily, "you sure you'll be all right by yourself back on Earth?"

Somewhat bitterly... Steve concludes, "I'll live. I wish I could fight up there with you. But... Moderate sigh. Chaos the god is too powerful for a average United States Colonel like me."

Wonder Woman somberly says, "no. Please don't be like that. You're more than just a soldier. You're the bravest, kindest, and most thoughtful man I could come to know. I'd even give you some ambrosia if I had any. Then you'd just have to come with us to fight Chaos."

Steve slightly smiles.

Sounding better... He figures, "that's a very nice gesture, Diana. Really. Thank you."

Wonder Woman smiles back. She even blushes a little.

Wonder Woman says, "you're welcome Steve. I love you."

Steve says, "I love you too angel."

They wave to each other a little.

Then, reluctantly... Wonder Woman taps the touch screen.

The section of the viewscreen and the spirit energy shield around it turns off.

Wonder Woman moderately sighs annoyedly to herself.

But, she just as quickly starts to look for the other Wonder Women.

Into the 30th century, on Antitime Earth 2...

City streets cover everything aside from the rivers and oceans.

Up and down the city streets... There's colorful apartments of purple and sky blue, black and silvery hovercraft monorails, monolith sized skyscrapers of wildlife preserves and national parks, and floating corporate run International Space Stations of yellow, sparkly silver, and light tan brown filled with restaurants, malls, and fast food joints.

Holographic displayed billboards are projected across high up metallic rimmed windows.

A next generation of the Green Lanterns patrols the civilizations of this future: With green and yellow swirled astral rings and mostly dark purple jumpsuits. They're the Astral Monitoring Police.

They prefer to fly off on rustic gold rimmed mostly sliver and black police hover motorbikes. But, swirled astral energy from their rings is what they use to fire back at robbers and demi-gods alike.

At the AMP's headquarters in Washington, DC... Animated holographic window plaques of past Green Lanterns line the great hall. They're of Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner becoming one with the Green Lantern entity Ion, Harbringer as a Green Lantern, and Laira.

Out of worry of too much power falling into the hands of others... Spirit energy is heavily restricted by corporate powers and government powers alike through Gaianetarium Monitor Stations.

They're only authorized against Olympian Muses, gods, or immediate devastation events. Not even recreation in the Gaianetarium flames is allowed in competition with holo-rooms.

These restrictions are largely under The Laws of Time and Spirit Energy. So are similar restrictions on time travel machines and other Gaianetarium level technology.

Sentient holograms with robot frames that can pass for superheroes and supervillains of the past walk around like it's nothing. Some even help patrol the streets.

After many failed attempts by Brainiac to try to destroy Earth and carry all its recorded information with it... Techno-organic beings have risen out of the scraps.

Over the 28th century, there were many shady dealings from others trying to recreate Brainiac's nanobot technology. But, in a twist of artificially twisted fate, most of the nanobots rebelled and found new masters of their own choosing to merge with: Becoming techno-organic beings.

Some were mind controlled. But, most of them were chosen willingly.

Techno-organic beings each have a Brainiac symbol on their foreheads and waterproof nano-casing throughout their bodies for their nano-circuits. The nanobots are grown from birth into adolescence: Circuits and all.

With some flashes of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... Lyla as Harbringer appears and disappears by the base of a towering apartment. The Wonder Women are briefly seen there.

With another flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... Harbringer appears on top of the apartment with a slightly confused looking Wonder Woman.

Finding it hard to look up... Harbringer explains, "I should go check on a universe. Good luck."

She turns to start to fly off into space, away from the Astral Monitoring Police's patrols.

But, as she starts to hover in the air... Wonder Woman says something.

Wonder Woman kind of nervously figures, "but what about the disappearances in this universe? You've been fighting for the multiverse for years. You sure I'm ready to lead the Wonder Women?"

Harbringer turns back to her. She faintly smiles.

With her arms wide and her hands open... Harbringer assures, "you're one of the best heroic fighters I know, Diana. You'll do all right."

Wonder Woman very faintly smiles.

Wonder Woman says, "thank you Lyla."

Harbringer adds, "you're welcome."

Harbringer waves goodbye. Wonder Woman waves back.

After a bit... Wonder Woman then mutters to herself, "damn."

She's just realized it's a long way down to jump down: Even for her.

She instead goes down the set of steps going up to the roof, heading for the elevator.

Not long after...

Modeled after Kal-El's rocket ship... There's the mostly very dark blue rimmed marble Legion of Superheroes headquarters, anchored and resting up in a old rocket junkyard parking lot.

And, from among the techno-organic beings... There's a being among the first: One with super intelligence and super fast computational skill. He has circuit detailed bright blue android like microchips and lines down his face and the rest of his darkish green body.

He is Brainiac-5: The only known Brainiac to turn on his creator for good.

His organic side is Coluan. He has brownish blond hair.

He wears mostly dark purple battle wear with black and gold twin crescent upper plating. He wears a matching belt full of pouches for silvery flask like battery juice mix packs to drink on a daily basis for his cyborg nano-circuits. And, his eyes are solid black.

Brainiac-5 is up in the observation room by himself, looking at rustic gray monitors looking at Gaianetarium Monitor Station security monitoring footage across the galaxy in mortal seconds.

Then... He hears footsteps.

Without even turning around... Brainiac-5 comments, "ahh. Saturn Girl."

Standing behind him is Saturn Girl: Aka Imra Ardeen, one of the most powerful telepaths of her people the Titanians. She has slightly chiseled looking paleish clay like skin.

She has blond hair very short on one side and long on the other side.

She wears a closely knit Saturn rings like belt, with a mostly silvery yellow watch face like L symbol on it against dark brown. She wears a custom made mostly dark red Titanian Procedural Forces uniform: With whitish purple shoulder pads, vacuum cleaner styled upper arms in the sleeves, whitish purple gloves with mentally chargeable telekinetic power through intermediate level techno-organic circuitry, and a yellow rimmed mostly chiseled looking black symbol of Saturn in the center.

The symbol of Saturn comes with intermediate techno-organic circuitry. It translates loud grindy sounding Titanian language into languages better on most other beings's hearing by the Titanian wearing the clothing pressing the symbol and thinking of the other language.

Saturn Girl very faintly smiles, trying hard to not show nervousness.

She talks freely in Titanian. Brainiac-5 just calmly has his nano-circuits translate it all.

In translation... Saturn Girl is saying, "have you found Dawnstar and Cosmic Boy already? I'm getting really worried for them."

Relatively last night...

There was Dawnstar: One of the handful of Legion of Superheroes on night patrol for the night.

She has long black hair.

She has bio-engineered white feathered angelic wings. She wears Starhaven battle wear: With a gold tan headband with a gem like symbol in the center, chin guard like gold wing plates by her neck, and blackish gold plating and bright yellow plating with a bright white star medallion in the center.

She flew gracefully and unsuspectingly for the mostly silvery and orange tan gear pillar styled warehouses with garage styled dark blue doors.

There was a call for the Legion of Superheroes about some missing AMP officers.

She found some fallen AMP astral rings by one of the dark blue doors.

Dawnstar called out, "all right then. Whoever is in there, you can't hide from my tracking for...!"

With her gold locket styled Legion flight ring with a big tan L on it against black, she telekinetically raised the door open.

She opened the door...to see magic dancing lights behind it.

A distorted evil laugh echoed through them. A silhouette of a Amazon resembling woman with unruly long hair was faintly seen through the magic dancing lights.

Dawnstar reactively shielded her eyes with her wings.

As she did... She called out, "who are you?!"

But, in mortal seconds... She vanished in her cry before a bright white flash of light.

She tapped her Legion flight ring to send out a distress call.

But, by the time the Legion of Superheroes could get there... The magic dancing lights in the warehouse just vanished away.

Relatively presently...

Sounding like it was obvious... Brainiac-5 just slightly turns to her, "I am searching for Dawnstar and Cosmic Boy. Several more disappearances of Legion members have regrettably come up in my search on the Alpha-Omega scale. But, if I find anything, I'll inform you of..."

He pauses.

In translation... Saturn Girl asks kind of nervously, "what is troubling your Techno-organic mind now, Brainiac-5?"

Turning back to the monitors... Brainiac-5 answers, "more lights in cosmic power. But, a stampede is coming through. Gaianetarium Monitor Stations show they're from the thirty first century of Earth-295: Stemming from a Great Disaster on their Earth where animals became the new major sentient beings in the wake of very few humans left."

Over some monitors, just blocks away... Animal People are coming out from magic dancing lights over a city plaza: With ragged overcoats and light gun pointers of dark blue and dark red.

They're bear, giant giraffe, dog, and giant elephant humanoid people with hands and feet: Firing laser fast fire and charging at each other with claws and hoofed fingers.

They angrily call out, "down with the human fodder! For the bears! For the giraffes!"

The Astral Monitoring Police are firing back with astral energy. But, the Animal People outrun the blasts and just fire at them without breaking a sweat.

City blocks are lit ablaze with laser fire. Hovercraft are blown to flaming pieces as the humanoid giraffes and humanoid elephants stomp past them without a care.

Teary eyed... Saturn Girl realizes, "the Astral Monitoring Police won't stand a chance out there. We better get out there."

She is already fast walking to the rustic light blue golf cart styled elevator.

As he presses keys at super speed by the monitors... Brainiac-5 kind of assures, "I have already sent out the call over the Legion rings."

Meanwhile...

Harbringer is flying into space.

As soon as she's leaving the atmosphere... She calls upon her Green Lantern ring to shield herself from the sudden lack of air with a astral bubble.

She cloaks herself in scattered starlight, blending with the stars and falling stars in space.

She zooms past blurs of fifteen international space stations for many a civilization undetected.

She then slows down in a upward arc, hovering to a stop.

She looks slightly relieved.

And in a crackling spirit energy energization and a flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... She and several forming spirit duplicates are gone.

Back to the year 2013, in orbit of Earth-1...

There's the Justice League's Watchtower. Or at least, what's left of it.

There's no movement. No rescue has come. For unbeknown to Earth-1197 Lex Luthor...this parallel Earth's headquarters has had its electric life ended in abandonment.

The vibrational cosmic space capsule rests in the charred blackened ruins of the watchtower.

Inside the capsule... The baby Alexander Luthor still sleeps. But, in fits of faint cries.

Magic dancing lights, mostly yellow lined dark red android parts of Red Tornado, and fragments of mostly black cosmic Amazon battle wear, of Superman's costume, of Lex Luthor's battlesuit, of a Supergirl's costume, and of a purple visor and helmet circle around.

All the while... The Monitor's station is shrouded in uncertainty in the cosmic balance.

Harbringer appears with her several spirit duplicates.

With their chronokinesis... They freeze time long enough against the very slowly moving magic dancing lights all around them to make a clear path to the space capsule.

They rejoin as one being by the space capsule.

Harbringer takes a heavy breath.

She opens the space capsule.

She gasps in surprise.

For, before her... The baby is already one year old, and he's not even up yet.

No wonder he's having fits in his sleep. He's cramped inside the creaking capsule with barely any room left to turn on his side.

After a bit... Harbringer recovers from her initial shock.

She reaches over to the one year old Alexander Luthor, kind of scooping him up in her hands.

And, with a flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... They're gone.

In the 30th century, back in a certain city plaza on Antitime Earth 2...

AMP hover bikes crash down in fiery explosions.

Only the AMP's astral shields shield them in time. But, they're already fluctuating.

Propeller less hover helicopters of mostly dark red, green, and purple are coming to put out the fires: With water producing hose tubes quickly turning atmospheric particles into liquid water.

Two AMP officers are slashed at by humanoid bears. Their astral rings are slashed to pieces.

Ten are scooped up by bulgy long humanoid giraffe arms...and thrown hard into then shattering glass windows of apartment buildings.

Many people are running for it screaming: Techno-organic or otherwise.

The league of Wonder Women arrive...just as several members of the Legion of Superheroes are flying in: With flight and anti-gravity generating Legion flight rings.

One is Colossal Boy: With medium dark brown hair, wearing a mostly light red and bright blue jumpsuit and a light red headband. One is Lightning Lass: With short blondish red hair, wearing a silvery and yellow lined dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit and matching gloves. And, one is Wildfire: With a gray black, red, and dark orange containment suit for his antimatter energy essence.

Their acting leader is Saturn Girl, who has just given them all orders.

The AMP retreat.

They're falling back with the crowd, with astral shields to shield them from the laser fast fire.

The AMP call back, "headquarters won't believe this one! This is more up your alley anyway, Legion! Who in Gaia blazes let these animals loose?!"

Noticing the Wonder Women... Saturn Girl swiftly hovers in front of them, her Legion flight ring on hand.

She presses her Saturn symbol over her upper body.

With a kind of funny look... Wonder Woman asks, "why are you pointing to yourself like that?"

Saturn Girl explains kind of awkwardly, "it's my techno-organic translator. You're from the 21st century, aren't you?"

She's already picking up a fairly clear mental image of the Wonder Women's thoughts: However off putting at first all the new divergent thoughts at once are.

Somewhat nervously, Earth-1975 Wonder Woman points out, "we've been going from universe to universe to do our best to stop Chaos and the devastation its bringing to the universes."

Saturn Girl concludes firmly, "then let's come together to stop this devastation."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman faintly smile. Saturn Girl faintly smiles back.

With her hands by her head, and with her eyes closed... Saturn Girl projects telepathic illusions into the minds of all the Animal People at once: Making everyone else around invisible to their senses so they only keep firing at each other and no one else.

Fires in the streets are fading quick. The hover helicopters are falling back.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman checks, "you okay?"

Not even opening her eyes... Saturn Girl comments back sternly, "only if you let me focus my mental illusions to help us."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman looks at her a little funny. But, she doesn't argue: Not noticing any illusions around her for it to seem to be a trap of some kind.

Around then... Magic dancing lights are appearing and disappearing across the street like crazy...with thirty or so Shadow Manhunters fly charging out from them.

With her Amazon crested shield out... Earth-947 Wonder Woman charge fly slams and kicks through many humanoid animals in a row. They all go down stunned.

Wonder Woman, being nearly hit in the crossfire of laser fast fire, jumps for it while getting out her golden lasso.

She gets her golden lasso around a apartment balcony, using it to swing up: Kicking out many humanoid animals in a row in mid-swing.

She's a little out of breath when she lands. But, she's in good condition.

Then, realizing someone is hovering there... Wonder Woman annoyedly says, "what is it?"

Devastator Woman complains, "you've got other mes having fun destroying. What about me?!"

With a arm pointing out to the magic dancing lights... Wonder Woman suggests, "see those shadows? Go have fun with them."

Devastator Woman goes all too happily, "ooh! Fun!"

She goes after the Shadow Manhunters trying to charge for the others.

Wonder Woman sighs moderately to herself, shaking her head.

Wildfire is up there over the magic dancing lights.

The plan was originally to absorb their energy and channel it back at the Animal People. But now, he's channeling rays of antimatter at the Shadow Manhunters: All slowing down significantly.

But then... A darkly laughing Devastator Woman is quick to surprise blast them all to near blinding destruction in goddess falling stars.

Kind of amused, Wildfire comments sarcastically, "and the Legion says I'm Wildfire."

Lightning Lass and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman electro-blast and God-Overkill lightning blast most of the humanoid elephants to unconsciousness. Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is run charging and diving past humanoid animals with two tranquilizers: Eerily happy to send them to unconsciousness.

Colossal Boy grows giant sized to literally tackle and throw back most of the humanoid giraffes through the mostly still magic dancing lights like goalposts.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman holds up her Amazon wristbands, deflecting a lot of laser fast fire into most of the remaining humanoid animals's light gun pointers.

The light gun pointers explode out of their hands...temporarily blinding everyone but Wildfire and Wonder Woman in one fell swoop.

The scream of a disappearing Colossal Boy is heard...as the magic dancing lights fade away.

When Wonder Woman uncovers her eyes... She sees Saturn Girl offering to help her up.

Wonder Woman accepts, letting her help her back up to her feet.

Wonder Woman says, "thank you."

Saturn Girl somberly concludes, "you're welcome Diana. But, even with our good thought out plans...I have a feeling this is not the end of the disappearances."

Wonder Woman nervously points out, "Saturn Girl...you sure you know how close you are to the truth about Chaos's devastation?"

Teary eyed... Saturn Girl admits, "I do know. Faint sniffle. I don't want to think about it much. But...I know someone who already is."

Not long after, back at Legion Headquarters...

Down in the dark basement level... Brainiac-5 is by a mostly dark purplish blue console laced with light blue nano-circuits, pressing bits of it super fast.

A electrically charging glass like bubble on a dark purplish blue stand is in front of it.

From across the way... Saturn Girl says, "be careful. There's only one Brainiac-5."

Brainiac-5 insists assuringly, "I always calculate the possibilities to the best of my intelligence."

Saturn Girl very faintly smiles before getting into the elevator to go up.

Wonder Woman very faintly smiles, "you know, you don't have to get your time machine ready. Harbringer is going to come any mortal time. You're welcome to come back with us without it."

Brainiac-5 concludes, "moderate sigh. I appreciate your help. We all do. But, with a antimatter temporal spatial rift machine that can be charged up by Chaos... Yes: That was my findings from the scan on the lights of cosmic power. The point is it could be fired anytime Chaos feels like it: Even if the records currently record it as different."

Wonder Woman sarcastically comments, "yeah. Thanks for bringing that up."

Not taking the hint... Brainiac-5 adds, "you're welcome."

Wonder Woman slightly glares. That catches Brainiac-5 off guard.

But, just as quickly... Brainiac-5 points out, "still, even if Harbringer comes before the point in time the antimatter rift gets to our universe... Any member of our Legion going back in time will otherwise be quickly noticed by the Astral Monitoring Police. One or two of us is already a big risk when it comes to Gaianetarium Monitor Stations. But, I can perfectly calculate how to fool their scans. We'll have to break the Laws of Time and Energy for me to go back with you so we can bring back disappearing members of our Legion, save this universe, and save many others from the antimatter rift."

Sounding very off put... Wonder Woman figures, "then why didn't you just say that?"

Sounding kind of confused... Brainiac says, "I just did. Didn't I?"

Wonder Woman just moderately sighs to herself.

With some flashes of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... A faintly smiling Harbringer returns alone: Reaching out her hand to a relieved looking Wonder Woman.

Around Legion Headquarters... Her spirit duplicates reach out to the other five Wonder Women.

Taking the hint... Brainiac-5 gets into his time pod, closing the circular door behind him.

And, in a electrified very bright blue flash and another flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... They're all gone from Legion Headquarters and from the 30th century.


	5. Central Vision 1: Darkness In the Waters

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Central Vision 1:

Back in the Earth-0 universe...

It hasn't even been a day or two. But, already...the oceans don't look the same.

Magic dancing lights are appearing in and out like crazy.

Boats with fishermen, dolphins, Cyrene and other Lapith game seekers... They cry out and howl for help as they all begin to vanish before the magic dancing lights.

Back on a certain cruise ship...

Etta has gotten to her feet in a hurry.

She's just pocketing her cell phone.

She soon goes down the halls of the cruise ship.

After some fast walking and taking a elevator, she finds her way to Diana's and Steve's shared suite.

Etta checks, "Steve?"

There's no answer.

She knocks on the door.

Then... Steve asks, "yeah?"

Kind of nervously all of a sudden... Etta answers, "it's Etta Ranch. But...it's about President Waller."

Steve opens the door. He politely gestures inside with his arm.

He says, "fine. Come in."

The suite is very light blue and gold rimmed. The bed is mostly gray sheeted with very gray green tanks on the sheet.

Steve is down to his sweaty white undershirt and United States fighter issue pants. His uniform is neatly folded over the pillow.

A little sarcastically, Etta comments, "you don't sound fine, Steve. But, you don't have to tell me why. I don't like her...either."

Kind of nervously, Steve asks, "what?"

He hiccups a little.

Scoldingly, Etta points out, "you've been starting to drink again, haven't you?"

She's quick to notice the several green glass bottles of wine on the wood nighttable by the bed.

A old fashioned bottle opener is next to the opened one. And, the opened one is clearly already mostly empty.

Steve says, "sorry. I just... Faint sniffle. With Chaos coming back like this..."

He moderately sighs. He gets teary eyed.

He then admits, "I lost good people in battle before, Etta. In time, I've come to peace with them. But...I really hope Diana isn't lost in battle."

Etta concludes solemnly, "so do I, Steve. I hope the starry lights from Chaos don't engulf the world."

In some disbelief, Steve wonders, "faint chuckle. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Sounding worried... Etta exclaims lowly, "I was just out on the ship: I saw them! They're coming over the seas from everywhere."

Steve glances out of the suite window.

And, out the window... He sees magic dancing lights come and go from a long distance away.

Suddenly near speechless... Steve murmurs to himself, "my god."

Etta brings up kind of uncomfortably, "yeah. The President says she'll cover the costs so we and Diana can still have a cruise. But..."

Steve moderately sighs, kind of hunched over the window ledge.

Without turning around... Steve figures, "here it comes. We're to get back to Florida for a military briefing."

Etta says, "she didn't really say where. She just said she'll send a private jet to pick you up in twenty minutes as soon as I hung up. Top secret, I presume."

Steve slightly turns back to her.

Steve kind of sarcastically says, "oh "good"."

With no hidden conceit... Etta mutters, "yeah. Watch yourself around her?"

Steve figures firmly, "after what she tried to do to Diana? Of course I will."

Etta very faintly smiles.

She adds, "good. And one more thing: Try not to drink too much. You're probably going to need your strength for what's coming your way with President Waller."

Steve very faintly chuckles.

He figures, "you're probably right. But, we'll see."

He drinks some more straight from the open bottle.

Etta just moderately sighs with frustration.

She leaves him be, closing the door behind her.

A mortal half hour or so later, in a classified location...

Small twin dark red blinkers are on the dark brown ceiling. Dark blue uniformed guards with matching light gun pointers guard the halls.

From the underwater facility, the windows look out to the oceans and the constantly appearing and disappearing magic dancing lights.

In a warehouse styled mostly gray meeting room... Amanda Waller and Steve are sitting at a round brown table. Neither of them looks comfortable.

Monitors with dark green grids and security cameras with lasers ready are all over the room by design. Guards stand by the left open doorway in case of trouble.

Amanda Waller figures, "I hope you understand I felt I had no better choice for a consultant."

Suspiciously, Steve brings up, "what consultant? I'm a colonel: Not a government advisor."

Amanda Waller concludes firmly, "in this case, you'll do. You recognize the lights over our oceans, Colonel Trevor?"

Steve answers just as firmly, "yes. They're from Chaos."

Tensely... Amanda Waller gets right to her point, "he...or it...is someone's god. The Cheetah and Queen Bee are still missing. Nightshade is missing for reasons I still don't know. And, now our world is being shot at by some kind of magic lights. I'm not going to stand by and let it happen, and I don't think you would either."

Steve realizes, "you flew me out here to inform you of anything helpful against Chaos."

He tries to suppress a glare in her presence.

Amanda Waller darkly reflects, "that's right. You have good reason not to trust me, Colonel Trevor. But, I pray to Him...the only god that's worth praying to in this world...that what I do is to protect the world from the worst threats to humanity. I admit I have trouble sleeping every night with what I've done. But, if a sharp sword is what it takes to cut down on the Greek demons and selfish kings of this world so everyone else can sleep better... It's better than letting them cut down our civilization."

Seven mortal years ago...

The dark gothic streets of Gotham were burning in rolling blobs of muddy orangish dark brown clay.

Batman was swinging in on a bat line...towards a giant Clayface.

He was in his classic costume: Mostly dark gray with a black bat cowl and black gloves.

Ever since a car crash nearly killed his career and a shady business dealing with a experimental chemical formula... Actor Basil Karlo has become a shapeshifting criminal: Robbing people and stealing identities, with no place to really call home anymore.

But, with Gotham on the verge of collapse... The Joker held his chemical formula hostage with a gang in hazmat suits.

He sought a distraction for Batman through Clayface and a stolen S.T.A.R. labs growth formula in exchange for letting the formula go. But, Clayface was all too happy to go after Batman anyway.

Meanwhile... The Joker was going after someone close to the bat family: Barbara Gordon.

On a torn asunder slab of road... Batman tumbled to his feet.

He took out a taser, run charging for Clayface.

Clayface extended his giant shapeshifting leg into him, knocking him hard to the road.

Batman groaned hard. But, he tumbled back to his feet just as quickly.

He fired a bat line into a kind of dangling chunk of Clayface's giant clay body.

Batman high swung off of the road...kicking Clayface's giant head.

Clayface stumbled back a little. He was stunned.

Off to the edge of town... A yellow sign for Gotham Chemicals was over a metal fence for a factory: One among several.

There was a explosion.

Some security guards in gray uniforms were knocked to the ground. They were groaning hard.

A silvery jug like barrel was blown up in smoke.

More silver jug like barrels next to it were quickly being submerged in a rising blob of orangish dark brown clay.

Several hazmat teams in mostly dark yellow hazmat suits came quickly.

They sprayed it in acid with wiry vacuum hoses.

They sprayed the bubbling blob with fire from flamethrowers. And then, water.

The blob of spilled black market chemicals finally melted away.

But, while most of the hazmat teams were putting out the chemical spill... A covert government team of highly trained supervillains codenamed Task Force X was already out to a government issue black car with a jug like barrel of the chemicals.

They had dark yellow hazmat suits and gray comlinks.

As they drove out of town... One of them reported, "we did it, Waller. We have the Renuyu formula."

And, on the other side of communications... Amanda Waller said, "good work."

Presently...

With some mixed feelings... Steve concludes, "faint chuckle. I still hate you, Miss President. But, that speech was kind of admirable. You practice that one at night?"

Amanda Waller very faintly smiles.

Just as quickly though... She concludes, "something like that. Let's cut away from the speeches and get to the point. What can you tell me about Chaos, Colonel?"

Steve looks amused all of a sudden.

With a warning glare... Amanda Waller is quick to inquire, "something is amusing to you?"

Steve reflects, "yes. It's interesting you picked now to ask me. I'm not sure I can myself. But, I know a living god machination who seems to know more than a good deal about Chaos."

Amanda Waller concludes, "interesting and troubling. But, continue."

Steve reveals, "he calls himself the Monitor. He monitors the universe for cosmic threats for Gaia and Uranus. That's all I know."

Amanda Waller twistedly reflects, "faint chuckle. Suddenly he doesn't seem so bad. I'd like to secure a meet with him."

Steve glares her way. And, he comments cuttingly, "or maybe he is just as bad."

He has a hand on his light gun pointer. So does Amanda Waller have a hand on her light gun pointer.

Glaring warningly... Amanda Waller adds, "indeed. But, I know who you were really talking about. I'd advise you not to get in my way. But, you might ignore it anyway."

Steve has gone nervously silent then.

It's not long before they politely shake hands and say goodbye.

Soon as Steve leaves...

Amanda Waller is heading down a hall, passing many guards along the way.

With her hand on a keypad and her retina scan... The first lead door opens.

She presses a complex password on the keypad built by the first lead door.

Then... The second lead door opens a room away.

Amanda Waller walks through both doors. They automatically close behind her.

She walks into a secret lab.

The walls are green and blue tiled. A lab technician in a white lab coat is by a gray worktable, working on something with faintly glowing dark red spirit energy.

Amanda Waller checks, "and the divine energy blades?"

The lab technician pauses.

She asks, "you mean spirit energy blades?"

Amanda Waller's expression goes cold. She remarks, "we're dealing with gods, agent: Call them anything you want. I don't care, because they're certainly not our gods."

Kind of nervously, the lab technician goes, "o...k."

Some recorded brainwave monitor readings are on a nearby monitor.

And, also on the worktable... A pair of spirit energy blade gloves prototypes are being slowly completed for mass production: With the necessary gradually reality warp synthesized and delicate spirit energy silver to go with it.

Around then, in a mansion by the edge of Metropolis...

Lex Luthor is in a black business suit, sitting in a dark blue comfy chair by a fireplace.

He has his hands crossed, not far from his face.

Amidst the darkness in his study, fire crackles from the solid stone pillar styled fireplace.

Lex Luthor double checks, "you're certain?"

And standing to his right...is Zeus.

Kind of glaringly, Zeus concludes, "yes. I know The Monitor, and I know my god brothers and sisters. They're so concentrated on Chaos that they don't know the Monitor isn't the only one with a monitor over the world."

Lex Luthor very faintly smiles.

He reasons, "but you do."

Zeus confidently concludes, "I can control sunlight and god blast lightning easily. No probe can escape my sight for long: Not even one worthy of a formidable god creation."

His eyes narrow towards the flames as he says it.

Lex Luthor casually figures, "good. And, in exchange?"

Zeus tells him the deal, "we send monitor logs from my Olympian cloud and back to your company. It is after all for the greater good of all mortals."

With a faint smile... Lex Luthor politely concludes, "you have a hard line to follow, Zeus. But, I agree."

Sounding assured... Zeus just says, "good."

Lex Luthor figures, "you're welcome. With this arrangement, LexCorp can do more than give police helmets with lasers: We can be our own intelligence. No more unnecessary red tape or so called superheroes getting in the way."

Zeus freely admits, "faint uneasy laugh. I know what you mean. Athena, Apollo, and the Amazons on Paradise Island are really getting on my god nerves. And Hera... Heavy sigh. She hasn't been the same since Athena wiped her memory to get back at me. I'll never get the same Hera back. But, I want Athena's goddess powers gone for good."

With a faint twisted smile... Lex Luthor tells him, "all right. As soon as the dust settles from the inevitable fighting with Chaos... I get my intelligence agency, and that can all be taken care of."

Zeus says warningly, "long as that agency answers to me, you can have it. Just don't make me regret it Luthor."

A little reluctant sounding... Lex Luthor responds, "understood, Zeus."

Zeus figures, "good. This could be a better partnership than I first thought."

Lex Luthor figures, "I'm glad to hear we can come to a beneficial understanding."

They both very faintly smile in the dark.

Around then, in Maxwell Lord's private Greek office...

Past the glass table... And, in the dim light of the room... The picture frame around Picture Claire is hung up on the wall.

Kind of impatiently... Maxwell Lord turns to her, "you've found a replacement for me?"

Picture Claire answers, "yes. But...I still don't understand."

Maxwell Lord concludes, "of course not dear. You were born a lovely picture of a lady. I though have grown tired of being in the center of attention."

He moderately sighs in frustration.

He goes on, "many people will do anything to get the secret to Atramentum . I had to sign a lot of legal papers to get it going. I can't walk outside my towers without paparazzi or Lex Luthor's people stalking me. I can't even get a moment of peace with Siobhan."

Picture Claire counter argues, "Maxwell Lord...she's never been peaceful. You don't have to disappear from the universe."

Maxwell Lord determinedly states, "I do. But, I plan to come back: Soon as the press around the company dies down."

Picture Claire darkly smiles a little.

But, she's quick to point out, "it could do. But, this Maxwell Lord might not go back willingly."

Maxwell Lord interestingly doesn't seem phased. He darkly smiles.

He reflects, "it's why Siobhan is also coming. Stepping into a universe can be a dangerous game. But... Faint chuckle. She'll have a lot to hate and destroy there. She'll be peaceful enough."

Kind of annoyedly... Picture Claire voices, "I suppose. She is one of the most hateful beings I see or hear of. Moderate sigh. I don't understand how you can be with her for long."

Maxwell Lord darkly remarks, "I grew up in the streets. I hate and like a lot of people."

Picture Claire looks at him a little amused.

She concludes, "fair enough, Maxwell Lord. Fair enough."

Through her eyes, a movie reels swirls out. Only...it's tinted red on one swirling out end and tinted blue on the other swirling end.

Maxwell admires it for a bit. But, then he walks off to start packing.

Picture Claire's face vanishes from the painting. But, the ends keep swirling.

On the swirled end tinted red, there's a teary eyed glaring Maxwell Lord firing laser fast fire from a black light gun pointer at a falling crying out guy in a classic gray tinted Blue Beetle costume. The guy's name...is Ted Kord.

But, on the swirled end tinted blue... There's Maxwell Lord just punching out Ted Kord.

He's letting Silver Banshee stay behind a bit to cover his escape with a sonic scream blast...with Booster Gold about to come out through a forming bright whitish blue time portal.

The two ends swirl over each other faster and faster.

They swirl over and over...until they shatter in cosmic black glass shards.

Batman Batarangs, Superman capes, and Wonder Woman golden lassos fall out from them.

And, between the cosmic glass shards... Magic dancing lights eerily dance along.


	6. Episode 5: Edge of Oblivion, Part 1

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 5:

On the Monitor's station...

The Monitor sits in his very pale green goldish chair, studying the sight before him.

On the center platform, the Universe Orb is on a center liquid yellow crane styled pedestal.

A wall of Gaianetarium flames rises over and around the back of the Universe Orb. And, through the Gaianetarium flames... Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor looks as old as a teenager now.

He has wrapped himself up in his bundle of blankets. Yet he's shivering and stirring...in fluctuating on and off magic dancing lights and spirit energy sparks of gold, orange, and black.

The Monitor's bodiless bodysuits are leaning over the Universe Orb, taking notes and broadcasting the results to the Monitor himself. Brainiac-5 is standing at a part of the super long viewscreen, speeding up the findings with super sped presses of keys at the touch screen.

Over every section of the super long viewscreen... Plenty of purplish, green, and light bluish clouds of computations and whizzing by 3D images of alternate Earths fly past.

Bordering on completely fascinated... The Monitor goes, "astounding! I have never seen the likes of you before. In the space of hours, you have aged from childhood to adolescence. Yet, you've gone silent since Harbringer found you."

Harbringer as Lyla lightly comments, "well, maybe he likes my presence."

She's standing by the Universe Orb, kind of reaching to it.

She gets teary eyed. But, she acts like it's nothing much.

Brainiac-5 very faintly looks amused to himself.

With a bit of mixed feelings... The Monitor concludes, "no. It's more than that. His spirit energy...it's in flux. It's like he's comatose and yet he is not."

Looking quite confused... Brainiac-5 says, "positive and negative internal cosmic power. But...there's no such thing as negative internal cosmic power: Just cosmic chaos."

The Monitor solemnly reflects, "there is negative spirit energy. But, you're not alone, Brainiac-5. I've been in many battles. Faint sniffle. I thought only Chaos was lurking in the cosmic dark matter. I thought negative and positive spirit energy destroy each other. And yet, I have no better answer. But, I feel he's the key to stopping the antimatter wave at hand. Somehow, his very existence bridges the growing vibrational gaps of existence threatening to swallow all our spirits. Deep sigh. My sprit energy cries for you child...for a innocent child must be studied like this that the multiverse may live."

Brainaic-5 is shaken by his words.

He nervously turns away, quick to look back to computations on the super long viewscreen.

A silent tear falls from the Monitor's face.

And, as the bodiless bodysuits and Brainiac-5 keep monitoring Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor's astral and biological readings... The Monitor and Lyla exchange solemn looks.

Not long after...

The Monitor stands before part of the super long viewscreen. And, onscreen...is Amanda Waller.

Kind of tensely... Amanda Waller says, "I've seen the power of Greek kings and queens that don't know when to walk away. But, no one can just split out their own spirits. They can sell them out to the devil. But, at the end of the day, you are what you are."

Looking at her from across the platform... Lyla as Harbringer looks annoyed and bothered.

With a warning glare... Harbringer concludes, "I got to go chronokinetically seal those rifts. This is between you two."

In a spirit energy energization crackling of purple and red nebula intertwined clouds of blackish gray... Harbringer starts to form millions of spirit duplicates of fiery red and ghostly red.

But, with a flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... She quickly vanishes.

In several mortal seconds, across Earth-0...

In echoes upon echoes of washing up and down ocean waves, screams, and howls... Harbringer's spirit duplicates appear before the magic dancing lights.

With their chronokinesis, flying, and darkness manipulation with still shadows... They freeze time across Earth-0 in a chrono-bubble of fiery red and ghostly red.

The Harbringer spirit duplicates very faintly smile.

Magic dancing lights continue to dance around. But for many a hour, they'll dance very slowly.

Back on the Monitor's station...

Amanda Waller figures, "I suspected something from national intelligence. But, I didn't know you're both in league with Greek kings and queens. Don't get in my way, Monitor."

The Monitor points out, "I'm trying to protect your world along with the multiverse. And still, you don't seem to trust me."

Interestingly, Amanda Waller very faintly smirks.

Amanda Waller points out back at him, "I protect humanity. You might be good intentioned, Monitor. But, I believe we both know how easy power can destroy lives."

Some flashes fly by: Of Lex Luthor smiling in his business suit in the U.S. President's office, of Batman and Superman as the Bat Eyes in their battlesuits on the run down some sewers, of Lex Luthor in his battlesuit and fly charging at Superman like mad...and of Amanda Waller firing a mostly silvery double caliber blaster with a double light blue blast to take out Lex Luthor's battlesuit in mid-charge.

With a mostly stoic look... The Monitor just very faintly nods.

In the 22nd century, on Earth-S3...

The tunnels left beyond the watch of Sky Watch have become big prosperous underground cities for the freed: With Thokcha battle wear and good plumbing all around, magic mirrors for doors and windows, and Hera as Athena's goddess advisor to help balance out the lingering high fighter thoughts.

For a century, all was bright. All was free and peaceful.

Even Hera was starting to smile more. But, now...it's all crashing down.

Thokcha meteors and Shadow Manhunters rain down in near blinding hazes.

Over the magic mirror windows... A teary eyed Hera announces, "boys, girls... Faint sniffle. Please get going. You don't have much mortal time."

Most everybody above ground is packing and getting ready to fall back to the underground cities.

In cosmic glowing blackish gold, their homes are holding. But, the roofs are quickly starting to cosmically crack and crumble from the Thokcha meteors crashing down.

Hermes and Harmonia were outside, caught up in the near blinding hazes.

They both have their god and goddess arms over their heads to shield their eyes.

In mixed feelings... Hermes mutters, "we came back for a god month... Happy, hoping it will stay a happy ending in Athena's kingdom. Now it's ruined by a cheap shadowy god game!"

He gets a little teary eyed. He faintly sniffles.

Harmonia makes light yellow tinted visor caps appear to block the near blinding hazes overhead.

She nervously moderately sighs. She gets teary eyed. But, she smiles brightly in spite of that.

She puts a sympathetic hand on his.

And... Harmonia says, "it still can be. Storms come and go, Hermes."

Hermes turns to her.

Somewhat nervous himself... He concludes, "usually, it's in happy pop tunes. But, now...Shadows rain down on our worlds. They're coming apart by the cosmic cloth!"

Harmonia pulls herself closer to him. She's lightly drumming on his hand.

Hermes awkwardly smiles back.

Harmonia tries to assure, "don't worry, my storm worrier. With us, we can't..."

Then... The skies swirl around them...in growing brighter magic dancing lights.

Harmonia cries out.

Teary eyed... Hermes calls out, "Harmonia!"

Harmonia calls back, "Hermes!"

They reach out for each other.

But, piles of Shadow Manhunters on top of one another are pulling them away fast.

The coming blinding antimatter wave is closing in just as fast.

And, in a fit of fury... Hermes makes a basketball ring like portal to the Elysian Fields appear.

Shining bright blue skies dispel the Shadow Manhunters back.

They swirl away before the Elysian Fields. They shriek.

They're holding up their arms over their heads to try to shield themselves from the holy light.

But, they start dissipating fast...as their shadow bodies vanish into the magic dancing lights.

Harmonia and Hermes breathe some goddess and god breaths of relief.

But, just then... The antimatter wave hits.

They strangely start to fluctuate in a bright blue sky swirled ghostly glow.

Confused, Harmonia starts to say, "Hermes, what is...?"

Then... Hermes and Harmonia vanish in the blinding light.

And, as millions cry... As millions more try to laugh it off like a nightmare that'll just go away... Earth-S3 vanishes before the antimatter wall.

Back in the year 2013, on Earth-21209...

In a very dark green subway tunnel… A green skinned mortal sized bat flies out from a side cavern, over the dark green lit electromagnet made floor.

The floor opens up...revealing a cybernetic circuit detailed sharply blue android Superman.

A jet black electromagnetic train turns sharply to another tunnel: The electromagnets within spinning like anchored flares.

The android Superman mutters in a computerized voice, "Bat Eyes see all."

It laser blasts at the bat being, sending it crashing against the dark yellow rimmed tunnel walls.

The bat being groans hard...shapeshifting back into Martian Manhunter.

He mutters back, "that's what you like to think."

He shift phases through the wall.

The android Superman punches at the wall. But, Martian Manhunter is already out of sight.

Meanwhile, out in New York on Earth-21209...

The antimatter wave is coming. The skies are almost completely gone in the blinding light.

Thanks to a worldwide defense system generated from within underground caves... A dome of greenish red spirit energy lined with two way mirrors covers Earth-21209: Cutting away the blindness.

But, unfortunately, the world is still nearing its fall.

A pile of Shadow Manhunters are piling on the spirit energy dome. They're starting to phase in.

Wayne Enterprises buildings done up in yellow tinted windows and jet black tower over the red and yellow neon lit street signs below. Apartment buildings all black, silver, and yellow line the streets.

Bat Signals come down from high up buildings and from passing black helicopters, with four small moving yellow digital eyes across each and every signal's bat head.

Drivers are speeding up faster, trying to make it back home or to shelter all the sooner.

But...all it does is lead to a lot of pileup and honking horns.

They get out of their cars. Soon, they're yelling and raising their fists in anger.

With his lower half morphed into gusts of wind carrying him up, Metamorpho is flying up: Also known as Rex Mason. He has a pale ghost like head, orange down one side, and purple down another.

Starfire and Indigo are flying off for the top of the spirit energy dome along with him.

Indigo is a transform capable techno-organic being from a alternate future: Sent personally by Brainiac to help the Bat Eyes fall in this world. She has techno-organic mostly light blue skin, slightly short bright red hair, a nightclub styled light green lined black sleeveless dress, a pink Brainiac symbol on her forehead, and her legs mostly transformed into dark silvery rocket engines to fly.

Metamorpho murmurs, "holy Hannah. If this is someone's April Fool's joke..."

Indigo is kind of quick to comment, "I don't think it's funny either."

Cheerfully... Starfire asks, "who is this Hannah? If she's like Raven, then I..."

Indigo very faintly smiles, "sorry Starfire. I'm not in a very good mood now."

Completely unphased... Starfire insists, "it's all right. We will triumph."

She raises a fisted hand up in the air as she does.

In the streets below... Dick Grayson as Nightwing says, "Red Arrow, scout ahead. Shift, separate the crowd before it gets worse. Beast Boy, just like we planned."

He's in his disco like costume, with light blue lining and the gold sash across the shoulders.

He's about to get back into his Wingcycle.

Beast Boy calls back, "got it!"

From behind a Wayne Enterprises building... He turns into a green elephant.

Roy Harper as Red Arrow says, "I'm on it."

He's in a dark red battlesuit, with leather pouches and gray cybernetic enhanced electric sparking gauntlets. He's also wearing a red domino mask and carrying his signature dark red bow.

He fires a built-in cable zipline arrow. He just as quickly grabs on, going high up the building.

Looking strikingly similar to Metamorpho... A stone carved statue like being says, "got it!"

With transmutation and self morphing... Shift transforms whole road sections into clay goop.

The crowd reactively runs and dives for cover. But, they're sure not arguing now.

Beast Boy is noisily walking down the street in his elephant form...when he suddenly stops.

He gasps kind of nervously.

He crouches up not at all delicately on a caving in section of solid road, avoiding the goop.

Suddenly... The league of Wonder Women comes walking down the street.

With a suspicious look... Nighwing gets out his Eskimra sticks, ready for battle.

Wonder Woman puts a hand up.

She tries to be assuring, "hey! Calm down Nightwing. We came to help save your world."

Devastator Woman is seen up in the air, laughing like mad. She's blasting goddess lava and moon rocks at the then exploding bat signals and drone helicopters.

Wonder Woman looks kind of embarrassed. She finds it hard to look up.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman sigh nervously, knowing all too well why. Earth-2011 Wonder Woman just looks all too unphased.

Wonder Woman comments, "well, almost all of us."

Interestingly, Nightwing faintly chuckles.

Nightwing kind of lightly remarks, "kind of a few years too late to keep down the panic or a certain bat out of the cave. But, it's not just her."

Wonder Woman somewhat nervously says, "o...kay."

Earth-947 Wonder Woman calls down, "we should move! Or, would you rather stay and watch?"

She is already flying charging for the Shadow Manhunters by the spirit energy dome.

Nightwing faintly chuckles. Earth-2011 Wonder Woman looks impatient now.

With a slight chuckle, Wonder Woman comments back, "in a minute."

Soon, Shift is restoring the solidity of the road and himself back to normal.

Beast Boy in his elephant form barely pulls himself out of the crater he made.

Most of the crowd hurries back into their cars, driving off more cautiously for home or shelter.

Beast Boy remarks, "it's ride the giant elephant time...and no jokes about "Dumbo"! Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. I'll help get you outta here an' won't even charge ya like a zookeeper."

People stuck with car wrecks reluctantly take rides out on Beast Boy's back.

Wonder Woman is quick to assume, "let me guess. Batman has taken over this Earth."

With contempt, Nightwing suggests, "good guess. But, why don't you ask him?"

Suddenly... Devastator Woman falls to the ground with a loud crash.

A small cloud of concrete debris and dust goes off around her goddess body.

A batarang is seen, with a tranquilizer dart tip in her goddess side.

She falls unconscious. But, she's subconsciously goddess restoring herself quick from the fall.

Earth-21209 Batman appears to face the Wonder Women and Nightwing.

He's wearing his Bat Eyes battlesuit.

It has spiky shoulder and elbow plates. Spirit energy silver blades are built into the arm plates.

The Wonder Women look shocked. Even Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is nervous.

Meanwhile, in another time zone on Earth-DCSHG...

It's early night out.

Super Hero High stands out before the early night stars: With the gold roller coaster track like ribbons around the light blue tinted windows, the two story sky blue lockers for flying superheroes and non-fliers, the bronze statue of a blindfolded woman holding up a scale in one hand and a sword down in the other on the courtyard's water fountain, gold fishing rod like rods holding up flags with lower red and gold diagonal stripes and upper light blue with a white star on each, and the pink Amethyst crystal held up on a gold pedestal on top of the white and gold striped tower.

Supergirl is flying back to her high school dorm, circling around the statue.

She faintly smiles to herself.

Suddenly... The Amethyst crystal starts vibrating.

Supergirl pauses, hovering in the air.

Supergirl starts to ask, "what is...?"

Then... Several Shadow Manhunters smash through the Amethyst crystal.

It shatters...in near blinding magic dancing lights.

Antimatter holes and stars twistedly spiral out over Earth-DCSHG. Chunks of the school, city blocks, Themiscyra, Boom Tube gates, and the Capes and Cowl shop are torn away.

Supergirl reactively shields herself with her arms. But, it's not enough to stay flying.

Screams are heard.

Supergirl falls hard against the ground.

She groans hard as she starts to get up.

Supergirl calls out, "I don't know who you think you are. But, I'm Supergirl. And, I won't just stand by and let you destroy the world!"

She laser eye blasts through some of the Shadow Manhunters.

They dissipate in smoke. They shriek.

In late spring of 1944, on Earth-0...

The final battle in WWII will be over in weeks. But, in the small nation of Markovia, its remaining citizens pray to be saved from the Nazis.

Strangely, it's snowing...with many little dancing lights around the coming snow.

Citizens are running for it in the majestic great hall styled tan church towers and town squares.

Nazis fire their gray two arm handled light gun pointers with laser fast fire into the town squares.

Water barrels are shot open. Windows shatter.

Some citizens in dark blue and pale red winter cloaks are taken down as they run. They scream.

But, with the silhouette of a woman lassoing in Nazis one by one... It seems Markovia's people's prayers are answered.

One by one, they drop their staff wide light gun pointers. One by one, there's a cut off scream.

The silhouette keeps appearing and disappearing from behind a mostly dark blue and yellow Monitor's Station styled tower, with metallic tubes all over and a spiky drill point.

It towers high, touching the winter clouds. Faintly familiar looking shadow beings are flying down the tower, spreading out in a perimeter level by level.

And, not at all away far... The task force of United States fighter misfits Easy Company is on the battlefield: Also nicknamed the "Combat-Happy Joes". No relation to E Company, 2nd Battalion of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment.

Their leader Sergeant Rock calls out, "c'mon, Easy...let's hit 'em hard!"

Easy Company starts to charge, with light gun pointers firing laser fast fire up ahead.

Nazis start firing laser fast fire at them.

The dark green Haunted Tank fires cannonballs into some incoming Nazi tanks.

Two of the Nazi tanks explode in a blaze of fire.

Some guys in Easy Company go down. Some Nazis go down.

The other Nazis on the battlefield are lassoed away one by one...vanishing behind the tower.

There's cut off screams.

Easy Company pauses, confused and tense. But, they're standing their ground.

United States fighter Gus questions uneasily, "Lieutenant Stuart, what in the world is going on? It's snowin' in the middle of June. I ain't never seen shadows like that. And now that... Ahh!"

But, when a glowing golden lasso lassoes him... His scream is cut off.

His body turns frozen like a statue...as his body is swiftly pulled in from the back of the tower.

With a outstretched hand... United States fighter Lieutenant Stuart cries out, "Gus! ! !"

Sergeant Rock cries out, "soldier!"

Wild laughter is heard behind the Monitor Station styled tower.

Easy Company starts to move in, circling around the tower.

But, then... In a flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... Harbringer appears in front of most of Easy Company with a held up hand.

Sergeant Rock mutters, "what the hell's going on? I don't real want to shoot you. But, a mystery woman like you getting in the way is trouble for us."

More than ten unconscious bodies of United States fighters and Nazis are lying behind the tower.

Harbringer warns, "I don't want to shoot away either, Sergeant Rock. But, run: Run before...!"

Suddenly... Flashes run through her mind...of another universe's Harbringer.

Flashes run through: Of a heavy fall before the combined might of Darkseid's Female Furies coming after Supergirl, of a crashing down Paradise Island crashing down into the sea to sink, and of a Batman submarine barely managing to get out Wonder Woman and most of the other Amazons. All except a sinking deeper Harbringer losing consciousness.

And, like she's sinking too... Harbringer suddenly falls to the ground.

She gasps for air, hunched over and clutching her side. But, it's not just her.

With flashes running through their minds of falling in battle... Most of Easy Company is falling unconscious, clutching their sides and coughing hard.

The figure behind the tower wildly laughs.

She's Bana-Mighdall Amazon Dark Angel: With wild curly black hair, and ghostly pale skin with sparks of magic dancing lights continuously making it pale.

She has gold stone earrings, a dark red Spiritwear bodysuit like a bride of Dracula from Bram Stoker's Dracula in 1973 with a very dark silvery red glow, matching boots, long matching pointy sleeves over the palms of her otherwise uncovered hands, a black cape with the lower part in ribbons, shards of lower Amazon battle wear over her bodysuit with white starred dark red and sideways golden colored letters TI, and a ghostly pale eagle tail plated belt between her double layered battle wear.

Her golden Lasso of Silence is gathered up in hand...and her other hand is on Chaos's Monitor Station styled Astral Compression Fork tower to mentally attack Harbringer and Easy Company.

Into the 30th century, on Antitime Earth 2...

Gaianetarium Monitor Stations, the AMP's headquarters, the International Space Stations... The antimatter wave is already closing in on Antitime Earth 2.

A AMP officer cries out, "blast!"

A random woman calls out, "where in blazes could we go where the antimatter wave won't be?!"

The AMP hurry to lock on with the Gaianetarium Monitor Stations. But...it's too late.

Up in the Legion of Superheroes's headquarters... Saturn Girl can't help but cry...as the AMP's and the Legion of Superheroes members's screams telepathically echo through her head.

Back in the year 2013, on the Monitor's station...

The Monitor is standing by a part of the super long viewscreen, overlooking unconscious members of the second team of The Chosen on a lower stadium platform.

The Monitor gets teary eyed. He faintly sniffles.

The spirit energy around his chest plate and his gown's turbine is fluctuating.

He concludes, "that astral machine! I should go save Harbringer before Chaos and...!"

Just then... The Monitor's chair is slashed through with a green astral dragon claw.

The Monitor crashes through his exploding chair...falling several stories down.

He coughs hard on his spirit energy fluctuating side against a yellow stadium platform.

Back up several stories... A woman with long dark red hair and a astral green aura named Gloss stands there: Still shrouded in magic dancing lights and looking half asleep.

And, in a familiar distorted voice... Gloss says, "wrong...g, old...old construct fool: Chaos says it's time...time for you to...be des...destroyed!"


	7. Episode 6: Edge of Oblivion, Part 2

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 6:

Chaos possessed Gloss is starting to fly down to finish the Monitor.

But, then... Brainiac-5 calls out, "no! You got to go through me."

He high jumps over Chaos-Gloss...flip kicking her back.

Some magic dancing lights shine near blindingly over her body.

Brainiac-5 run charges toward her.

As the magic dancing lights quickly fade... Chaos-Gloss is standing there on the stadium platform, looking completely unphased.

Just then... Brainiac-5 down crouch spin kicks at Chaos-Gloss.

She falls off the platform.

Brainiac-5 declares confidently, "and you can't compute faster than me, Chaos: Because that would mean careful planning...which you never really got!"

There's a distorted laugh.

Chaos-Gloss reappears through a shadowy portal.

She slashes at Brainiac-5 with her astral dragon claws.

With help from his apparent belt's force field bubble slivers... Brainiac-5 holds up his force field sliver covered arms to block them.

He blocks them. But, he stumbles back hard from the element of surprise.

He quick tumbles back on his feet. But, his techno-organic body vibrates some from the impact.

Chaos-Gloss slashes her astral dragon claws at Brainiac-5. Astral and force field sparks fly from her slashes and Brainiac-5's force field silvers.

But, after several astral slashes... Chaos-Gloss darkly smiles.

With one hand... She collapses the floor under Brainiac-5 with a portal of magic dancing lights.

Chaos says, "goodbye...puny...circuits brain. You not worth...my time."

The portal of magic dancing lights sucks Brainiac-5 into a void of pitch black.

Brainiac-5 cries out, "ahh! !"

With his Legion flight ring implanted into the palm of his cyborg nano-circuit covered hand... Brainiac-5 flies for the way out.

But, the pull back is just as strong as him.

He struggles to fight it, speeding up more and more.

His nano-circuits through his body are flaring up and smoking hot.

He's coughing hard. His vision is getting blurry as he struggles to stay conscious.

Suddenly though... The Monitor's bodiless bodysuits punch out Chaos-Gloss.

She falls unconscious again.

And, in a distorted cry... Chaos flees from Gloss's body, through some magic dancing lights.

Chaos's concentration on the first portal of magic dancing lights has broken.

Brainiac-5 flies out of the closing portal of magic dancing lights.

He crash lands on the stadium platform.

He's still coughing hard and smoking hot. But, he makes it to a foldable black couch to lie down.

One of the bodiless bodysuits has its arm quickly turn into a water sprinkler.

It puts out the flames around Brainiac-5.

He's wet with water and a lot of lingering sweat. But, he seems to be in good condition now.

Brainiac-5 just kind of awkwardly says, "thanks."

A cylinder of liquid like light and dark yellow shapeshifting tubes phases out from below.

The Monitor barely steps out of the then still cylinder and onto the stadium platform.

He's coughing hard. His side is still fluctuating in spirit energy.

He's hunched over. But, he stands before a touch screen section of the super long viewscreen.

With a tap on it, a yellow and blue swirled spirit energy restoration charge courses through him.

Not fluctuating anymore... The Monitor sighs with mixed relief.

He then sees the image of Antitime Earth 2 on the super long viewscreen: Now just dotted lines.

The Monitor nervously turns back to Brainiac-5.

Brainiac-5 asks, "what's wrong? Maybe I could check back with..."

Still coughing some... The Monitor regrettably says, "my apologies, Brainiac-5. But... Hard cough! Your world... Hard cough. Your world is gone."

Brainiac-5 mutters under his breath, "no. No!"

He sighs into his hands. Some silent tears fall from his face.

And, all The Monitor can do is solemnly look at him.

Meanwhile, on Earth-21209...

Earth-21209 Batman interestingly keeps his arms by his side, with his hands not in fists.

He calmly says, "that won't be necessary, Red Arrow."

Red Arrow is standing behind a burning Bat Signal, aiming a arrow for Earth-21209 Batman.

Earth-21209 Batman figures, "I'll explain myself."

The three Wonder Women present look somewhat relieved.

Wonder Woman adds, "that's a start."

Earth-21209 Batman grimly admits, "I only did it to protect this world."

Nightwing argues, "protect it? You destroyed superheroes!"

He's pointing accusingly at him as he says it.

Earth-21209 Batman turns to Wonder Woman, "don't believe him, Wonder Woman."

In Wonder Woman's mind... Earth-21209 Batman's softer tone reminds her of another life: Of Boom Tubes and Wayne Enterprises's World Caves.

Sounding kind of stunned... Wonder Woman realizes, "you know me well in this world?"

Before Earth-21209 Batman can answer... Nightwing interrupts, "no, don't give me that! It's your fault. You left this world to end!"

Earth-21209 Batman recalls, "I didn't send a antimatter wave. If it wasn't for me, we'd already be gone. My spirit shield."

Nightwing brings up, "you're right about that, Bruce. But, without the Amazons, Hal Jordan, Superman... Let's not forget the many other superheroes you destroyed. You left this world to end!"

Wonder Woman inquires nervously, "Bruce? Is this true?"

Against red tint in 21209-Earth Batman's black rimmed magic mirror... Some flashes flash by: Of Diana in her Spiritwear and Bruce in a formal black and white suit at a altar, of the silhouette of a Superman with dark red glowing eyes tearing at Wonder Woman's falling silhouette...and of the silhouette of Queen Antiope crushing the silhouettes of android Superman and Lex Luthor with tightening Wonder Woman's own golden lasso around them.

Earth-21209 Batman solemnly explains, "we knew each other...until Lex Luthor and a reprogrammed android duplicate of Superman destroyed you and Superman. Antiope destroyed them. But, she had gone down to a dark place. She never came back. After that day... Faint sniffle. I realized Cadmus was right about one thing: Heroes with super powers are too powerful. I chose to make the only best choice: To end the choice altogether to spare them from themselves."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman starts to cry, finding it hard to look up.

Tears fall from Wonder Woman's face. Earth-1900 Wonder Woman gets teary eyed.

Wonder Woman sadly says, "by the gods, Bruce. Sniffle! I understand why you've done this. But, you've lost your mind."

There's a chilling silence.

Somewhat uneasily... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman figures, "I don't know what perfect what he is. But, I'm kind of good at strike backs. And, for this big bad up in the spirit dome thing... Faint laugh. Well, we got to have all the strikers we can. I say we should let him help."

Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman very faintly chuckle.

Earth-21209 Batman very faintly smirks.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman looks up.

She faintly sniffles. But, she doesn't say much.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman cuttingly comments, "well, I'll be damned. That sounds almost like darkness and insanity isn't within your dim light."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman very faintly chuckles at that.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman heatedly glares back at Earth-1900 Wonder Woman.

Back in 1944, in Harbringer's mind...

She finds herself in a hotel: With branched off hallways with half reddish tan and half lined yellow wood walls and wood black doors.

She looks around, a little on edge.

Several Harbringer spirit duplicates are walking down the halls. They and the first Harbringer each have a green tinted light gun pointer modeled after her helmet.

They pass and check most of the doors. But, they find nothing.

The first Harbringer very faintly smiles, looking amused.

She realizes, "I've seen this movie before. The body is down the hall. Cover the back window."

She lightly gestures over to a wide back window off to the side.

Her spirit duplicates just say, "yes, Lyla."

They're gathering around the back window.

The first Harbringer fast walks down a hall.

She's remembering Viktor Rostavili and his gang in a shootout from a certain movie she saw.

But, suddenly... The walls turn grim yellow.

Bubbling silver lined water tanks appear between doors. Distorted screams come from behind.

The floor turns into pool like metal grating, dripping wet in water and melting snow.

Harbringer swings open a apartment door...to find two shadow Dark Angels.

Several unconscious bodies of Green Lanterns and Amazons are on the floor. Light blue to red spirit energy blade and Green Lantern lights are quickly fading by them.

Through the shadow Dark Angels... Chaos taunts, "Lyla Michaels. Harbringer. Always so...far from home. Always...helpless to save...you friends in the end."

Harbringer gets teary eyed. But, she stands her ground.

She concludes, "no. Faint sniffle. Even in the darkest of times, heroic spirits are stronger than chaos. I know I can't save everyone. But, by Gaia and Uranus's light of hope, I will save every spirit I can. I will stop you again and again!"

Chaos says, "you...can try."

The shadow Dark Angels fire magic dancing lights from their hands.

With her arms out... Harbringer bends the incoming magic dancing lights around her.

They completely miss her. But, the hall is very burnt.

One of her spirit duplicates sneaks in through a back door, firing laser fast fire into one of the shadow Dark Angels. The second shadow Dark Angel goes down, fading away through the wall.

The first shadow Dark Angel fly charges into a chandelier, creating many little blinding flares.

Both Harbringers reactively shield their eyes. But...the spirit duplicate is not fast enough.

She is bent over the wall, temporarily blinded and groaning some.

The first shadow Dark Angel reappears out from the bubbling water tank in the open bathroom.

She quick fires magic dancing lights into the spirit duplicate...destroying her in a puff of smoke.

A bright blue spirit energy ripple runs through the first Harbringer.

She groans hard, bent over in the mental feedback of having a spirit duplicate of hers destroyed.

Shadow Dark Angel laughs distortedly.

She fires magic dancing lights into Harbringer.

Harbringer falls through a portal of magic dancing lights.

Suddenly... She's crashing through the then shattering back window.

Silvery hail rains down over a bay. The waters are rising up in a geyser.

Harbringer fires bright blue spirit energy projections, destroying a lot of incoming hail. But, she keeps getting hit by a lot of silvery hail.

She coughs hard. She's falling for the waters.

Shadow Dark Angel appears, floating by the shards.

She simultaneously fires magic dancing lights at the glass shards.

The glass shards explode in one big dark red spirit ripple...knocking back Harbringer's spirit duplicates against the walls from the impact.

They're lying on the floor, dazed and groaning.

With a deep breath though... The first Harbringer chronokinetically slows down everything around her: Even the silvery hail.

She very faintly smiles to herself. She breathes a short sigh of relief.

Then, in mental seconds... She fly charges back at Shadow Dark Angel.

Before she can react... Harbringer hurls her hard for the waters below.

There's a loud splash.

Out in the physical...

Dark Angel falls back from the sudden change of momentum.

She's trying to grab at the Astral Compression Fork tower with both her hands. But, she misses.

She shrieks in frustration.

Easy Company, Harbringer, and Harbringer's left standing spirit duplicates start coming to.

The magic dancing lights covered snowfall is giving way to the coming antimatter wave.

Harbringer's spirit duplicates spilt up, flying into the sky.

With their chronokinesis, light manipulation, and darkness manipulation... They're sealing the cosmic ruptures over the little magic dancing lights as they begin.

The first Harbringer is fly charging up the Astral Compression Fork, firing and firing at the coming Shadow Manhunters.

They're getting chronokinetically frozen in time in bright blue spirit energy glows...before dropping hard on the ground one by one in a growing big pile of shadow beings.

Back in the year 2013, on Earth-DCSHG...

Two Shadow Manhunters grab Supergirl from behind.

Supergirl struggles to break free long enough to laser eye blast them. From lessons in Super Hero High, she knows all too well a sonic cry would not work on these beings.

She coughs hard. She's starting to lose consciousness before magic dancing lights.

She laser eye blasts around her in desperation.

She falls for a antimatter hole under her. Shadow Manhunters fly away out of range.

But, as she's falling unconscious... Supergirl interestingly very faintly laughs.

And, with a very bittersweet smile... Supergirl reflects to herself, "the only way to live with myself...is to get my super hero on no matter what."

With teenage Poison Ivy's green vines and teenage Batgirl's bat grappling hook, they reach out to her in the near blinding light.

But... The vines, the bat wings from Batgirl's stealth suit for Stealth 101, Poison Ivy's green hat with a pink rose, and the grappling hook are torn apart...vanishing before the antimatter holes.

Teary eyed under her stealth mask... Batgirl cries out, "no! Supergirl! ! !"

Teary eyed under her pink glasses stealth disguise... Poison Ivy cries out, "sun child: No! ! !"

Then... All of Earth-DCSHG falls before the magic dancing lights.

Back in 1944, in Markovia...

Dark Angel gets up...to find Easy Company pointing their light gun pointers at her.

She shrieks some in surprise. But, she glares piercingly at them: Looking ready to slash at them with her fingernails alone.

The first Harbringer calls down, "thank you for the help, Sergeant!"

With her arms out, she's landing down in front of them.

The Shadow Manhunter forces around the Astral Compression Fork are all down in one big pile.

In red, orange, and blue crackles... Harbringer's spirit duplicates are blending back into her body.

Most of Easy Company is still shook and stunned with everything. But, they stand their ground.

Sounding a bit shook himself... Sergeant Rock concludes, "well, this is hell o' crazy for the record books. But, you be welcome. Who are you anyway? I still don't like us much mystery."

With a faint smile, Harbringer introduces herself, "that's okay. I'm Lyla Michaels. I also am known across corners of the universe as Harbringer."

Harbringer and Sergeant Rock kind of awkwardly shake hands.

With a firm smirk, Sergeant Rock comments, "Rock. But, you sure already know I'm a Sergeant." Harbringer adds, "yes."

Less awkwardly... Sergeant Rock concludes, "well, it 'bout time Easy Company got this witch out of this war. How 'bout then we...?"

Suddenly...the fallen Shadow Manhunters turn into a giant shadow hand of Chaos.

It crushes the Astral Compression Fork.

The impact of the explosion knocks Easy Company and Harbringer hard to the ground.

But, with a outstretched hand... Harbringer chronokinetically slows the impact around them.

When Harbringer gets up...

Dark Angel is already gone. So is the shadow hand.

Unfortunately, thanks to new ruptures... 1944 of Earth-0 is vanishing before the antimatter wave.

Easy Company is just coming to...when they vanish in their screams before the antimatter wave.

Harbringer tries to reach out to Sergeant Rock, ready to release spirit energy duplicates to try to reach out to the others. But...it's too late.

Teary eyed... Harbringer cries out, "no! ! !"

Within a second of vanishing before the antimatter wave's blinding light... She uses her chronokinesis to give herself more seconds.

And, in a flash of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... She escapes from the blinding light: Heading back to the year 2013.

Presently, back on Earth-21209...

Piles of Shadow Manhunters are phasing through the spirit energy dome.

Indigo is firing forming force fields and dark pink energy blasts at a pile of them. Metamorpho is lunging and backhand punching with his gone elastic wind gust arm and his gone solid metal mace arm to send Shadow Manhunters flying into the force fields and his briefly solidifying metal fists.

The force field bubbles trap them in midair. But, they soon start phasing out of them too.

Starfire and Red Arrow are firing green starbolts and electric charged red arrows from their positions. Earth-947 Wonder Woman is punching and swinging away with her golden lasso at one stunned Shadow Manhunter after another.

But, the coming Shadow Manhunters just phase through the next round.

As a big spiraling up crystal pillar... Shift kind of slowly begins to return to his original form.

High up beside him... Metamorpho checks, "you sure you're up to this, Shift?"

With a faintly smile, Shift comments, "always giving me a hard time, Rex."

Somewhat tense... Metamorpho brings up, "well, I don't want you crumpling out on me. I may still not like it or you being cozy with Indigo. But, you're still a regrown clone of me."

With a faint chuckle, Shift remarks, "thank you, metamorph obvious."

Metamorpho faintly smiles back.

They join metamorphing arms...transforming into metal studded crystal forms giving off near blinding light: With wind gusts keeping them both afloat.

Shadow Manhunters shriek some and back away before the bright light.

But, Metamorpho, Shift, and Indigo are fly charging after them.

At super fast speed, Nightwing drives his Wingcycle up the nearest Wayne Enterprises building.

Wonder Woman is in the passenger sidecar. She's faintly smiling.

The Wingcycle takes off of the jagged edge of the building...and into the sky.

Looking completely unphased... Nightwing presses a button on the Wingcycle.

The spirit energy silver laced in the spokes in the wheels spark in near white blue spirit energy.

In several mortal seconds... The Wingcycle's wheel makes contact with the spirit energy dome.

The Wingcycle whirls around...speeding on the spirit energy dome's inner surface.

With one free hand... Nightwing throws light blue spirit energy charged wing dings into one stunned Shadow Manhunter after another.

Wonder Woman throws her golden lasso over Shadow Manhunter after another...bringing them in into her silver red spirit energy blade in her other hand to make them fall one after another.

Earth-21209 Batman is flying his dark blue and black plated battle wear styled Batplane in...firing dark silver batarangs of spirit energy upon a pile of Shadow Manhunters.

They cover themselves with their shadow arms. But, they're fluctuating some and falling back.

On top of the Batplane's wings... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman are roping in Shadow Manhunters with their golden lassos.

Over a loudspeaker of his... Earth-21209 Batman says, "Batman to 1900 Wonder Woman. Now."

High in the sky... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman faintly smiles.

With a battle cry... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman releases God-Overkill lightning through the whole spirit energy dome.

It crackles through...striking at piles of Shadow Manhunters and avoiding spirit energy sources.

They all vanish in shrieks, smoke, and distorted laughter.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman frowns.

She goes, "aw. I was really hoping to shut them up myself."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman nervously sighs, looking away.

Just then... There's a flash of near blinding sky blue, greenish red, and pink.

Crackling pink and light blue magic dancing light turns into blinding backwards balls of antimatter lightning. A near deafening distorted scream is heard from the very cosmos itself.

The spirit energy dome bursts apart...in a massive shockwave of little antimatter lightning.

Robin quadruple flips acrobatically off his Wingcycle, grabbing Wonder Woman away in time.

He barely lands back on his feet on a apartment rooftop, almost falling over along with her.

Caught completely off guard... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman, Earth-2011 Wonder Woman, and the gone aflame Batplane are crashing down into a then collapsing Wayne Enterprises Building.

Earth-21209 Batman activates his battlesuit's built-in bat wings, gliding out of the exploding Batplane. He tumbles back to his feet on a high up heavily damaged floor.

He's looking back at the wreckage quite shook. And yet, appearing before him...is Hermes and Harmonia a bright blue sky swirled ghostly glow.

Earth-21209 Batman says, "dear god. What's happening to you, Hermes?!"

Through the distorting away glow... Hermes and Harmonia faintly smile, teary eyed.

In magic dancing lights and distortions... They try to warn him, "Chaos storm... Troy... ...can't see... Please help...u...s..."

And, just as quickly... They vanish back into the cosmos with the ghostly glow.

Earth-21209 Batman reaches out to Harmonia. But, he doesn't get to her in time.

Not sure where to even start... He just sighs hard to himself.

Starfire, Earth-947 Wonder Woman, and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman have stayed up in the sky, covering their eyes. They're now flying around the city block to look for any sign of life.

Across Earth-21209, across every city block and forest...it's all burned to ash.

The only things that aren't are the storm shelters and basements under ground.

Across Earth-21209... Hundreds of people in torn up clothes are pulling themselves out of the wreckage, groaning hard. But, they are still conscious.

Red Arrow pulls himself out of some wreckage high up. Earth-1900 Wonder Woman pulls Earth-1975 Wonder Woman out of the wreckage. Earth-2011 Wonder Woman has scaled and high jumped her way back down to the ground to dig out Devastator Woman's left unconscious body.

In a collapsed building... Indigo lowers a force field bubble around her, Shaft, and Metamorpho.

But, they just look shook by the sight before them: Not physically rattled much.

Teary eyed... Starfire cries out, "Robin! ! !"

She rushes to Robin's side, hugging him. Wonder Woman awkwardly moves out of the way.

Robin hugs her back.

Sounding fairly shook... Robin insists, "it's...ok, Starfire. Maybe now it is."

Solemnly... Wonder Woman looks out to the wreckage, "yeah. Maybe for this world."

Despite her teary eyes... She very faintly smiles over the thought of hopefulness.


	8. Episode 7: Beyond the Night & the Rain

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 7:

In outer space, out by the Monitor's station...

Harbringer and Wonder Woman are out among the stars.

Harbringer has a astral bubble around them, keeping them afloat.

After seeing the devastation of the surface of Earth-21209, Earth-1900 Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman wanted to be alone to their thoughts.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman wanted to stay in the Monitor's station with unconscious Devastator Woman to watch over her, while Earth-947 Wonder Woman stayed to keep watch on Earth-2011 Wonder Woman with a suspicious look. But, they were all a little teary eyed.

With the Universe Orb full of uncertainty around a certain Alexander... The Monitor felt it would be good to bring a faintly familiar face out here instead.

In the astral bubble with Harbringer and Wonder Woman... There's a human-sized capsule coursing of liquid like light and dark yellow shapeshifting tubes: With a 2-way viewscreen door shaped window facing them.

Pariah is kind of slowly coming to.

Some flashes fly by: Of a very dim lit meeting room with towering columns of windows with councilmen, councilwomen, and bright yellow glowstick circle like lights over their heads.

He murmurs somberly, "Sondra?"

Not long before, back on Earth-21209...

Before she goes to the others... Harbringer flies into a collapsed building a ways off.

Smallish antimatter holes circle around the collapsed in roof.

Harbringer uses chronokinesis to freeze enough of them long enough to barely fly past them.

She's still teary eyed a little from before. But, she sighs to herself with some relief.

She gasps in shock.

For, she's found Pariah's kind of hunched over unconscious body several floors down...kind of hunched over over a chunk of collapsed in roof and his cracked vibrating gauntlets.

Smallish antimatter holes and antimatter sparks keep releasing from his gauntlets.

Presently...

Pariah then sees Wonder Woman and Harbringer.

Pariah realizes, "sorry. I thought my assistant could have..."

Forgetting the thought just as quick... He then sniffles hard.

He sobs. He's finding it hard to look up.

Antimatter sparks and smallish holes go off like crazy. But, the shapeshifting tubes reactively shapeshift to stay up around them.

After a few mortal minutes... The antimatter sparks and holes die down a little.

Somewhat nervous... Wonder Woman apologizes, "I'm sorry. She isn't here. But, maybe we can still find her."

Pariah doesn't answer.

Harbringer introduces herself, "my name is Lyla. Are you okay enough to talk?"

Pariah nervously answers, "yes. Sniffle. I...have witnessed hundred of worlds be destroyed. But...I'll try."

Teary eyed... Wonder Woman mutters nervously, "by the gods. I...can't imagine."

Teary eyed... Harbringer solemnly says, "I'm really sorry."

Pariah clenches his fists with his arms up. He sobs.

Just as quickly though... He somberly explains, "you don't understand. Sniffle! I'm not from this Earth, but...from the first that was destroyed when this insanity began. But I know who keeps it going. Sniffle! But, long after I was already cursed for the great sin I had committed. I'm sorry: I truly am."

Harbringer sniffles hard. From her years of experience of fighting cosmic forces with The Monitor, she realizes what he's going to say next.

Pariah goes on, "I'll tell you what I am: Pariah. A curse, lured between time and space like iron to a lodestone to see it all begin anew again and again! Sweeping antimatter destroys worlds. A misdeed I have paid for countless times over, and that I thought had no end...until you found me. Hard sniffle! I...have never been so grateful and so saddened to be living sheltered: However short lived it truly might be."

Wonder Woman and Harbringer look very stunned.

Wonder Woman sits down in the astral bubble, looking away. She sobs into her hands.

Harbringer deeply sighs.

She's still standing, facing Pariah. But, she finds it hard to hold back tears in her eyes.

Pariah hunches over, sniffling hard. Some more tears fall from his face.

At night in late 2009, on Earth-1...

Earth-1 Nightwing and Tarantula are in Bludhaven on a dark and rainy night, running for the mostly pale tan brown Haven Motel.

Earth-1 Nightwing is in his classic black and blue costume. Catalina Flores as Tarantula is running alongside him.

The whole city has been recently evacuated because of a radiation bomb threat.

Earth-1 Nightwing and Tarantula expected Roland Desmond to be here for a final face off. But...what's about to jump off is even worse.

Earth-1 Nightwing calls out, "what the...?!"

Tarantula frustratedly realizes, "Blockbuster got you and me out of the way to get away! It's not hard to get Nightwing."

They see a all too happily gurgling Chemo...jumping off the dark gray roof of the Haven Motel.

Magic dancing lights start to dance around its tall humanoid plastic shell and green biochemicals.

Earth-1 Nightwing determinedly says, "I have to stop him. Stay there."

He fires a bat line...right at Chemo.

Chemo instinctively reaches for it to toss it. But, it just wraps around its plastic shell arm.

Sadly... Tarantula calls out, "no! You can't. Faint sniffle. You'll be a goner!"

But... Earth-1 Nightwing is already swinging high up for Chemo.

A distorted laugh comes from the growing magic dancing lights.

And, as Earth-1 Nightwing kicks hard into Chemo... Chemo laughs along with the distorted laugh.

Chemo bursts into plastic shell pieces...exploding in chemical and gaseous accelerated distortions and toxic near blindingly green radiation.

Most of the east coast is covered in distortions and shadowy portals.

Thousands and thousands cry out as they're sucked away into the shadows.

All that's left of the east coast is magic dancing lights and near blindingly green radiation.

No one left. Eerie silence.

And, in mortal minutes... The antimatter wave is closing in on the rest of this world.

In the 31st century, on Earth-TBATB...

Gorilla Grodd is on a carried throne. He's wearing a purple cape and a paw engraved gold medal.

His commandeered forces of 31st century Animal People gorillas and tigers have come up some giant reddish brown mountain ranges with mostly dark green sonic cannons.

On the other side of them, tiger Prince Tuftan has come: With united Animal People serpent, rat, badger, and lion forces with maces and spears.

Prince Tuftan faintly smiles, "we do not fear chimpanzees."

Gorilla Grodd calls out, "chimpanzees?!"

He and his gorilla forces hoot and pound at their chests angrily.

But... Little did they know that a certain Monitor station styled tower was relatively recently placed nearby.

Dark Angel wildly laughs to herself by it.

She puts her hand on the Astral Compression Fork.

With flashes running through their minds of falling in battle or being captured by humans... Gorilla Grodd and all the Animal People are falling unconscious, slashing instinctively at the air and coughing hard on their sides.

With a sideways outstretched hand... Dark Angel twistedly offers, "more Shadow Manhunters here. Come and get them!"

Kamandi, Doctor Canus, and Batman from modern times arrive in a reconstructed Batplane. Batman is piloting.

Earth-TBATB Batman tells them, "hang on."

The Batplane whirls its wings around.

As it dive passes through the mountain valley... The Batplane fires many missiles for the sonic cannons and the Astral Compression Fork.

But... Many shadowy portals just send the missiles back at them.

Before Earth-TBATB Batman or his two allies onboard can make sense of what's going on... The Batplane comes down in a fireball.

It crashes...exploding against the mountainside.

And, several distorted laughs are heard.

Meanwhile, on Earth-ADKAEE...

The giant flying monolith of Sky City is coming up at the Core of their coming here. Sky City is covered in light and dark blue space stations.

On the ground of the apocalyptic wasteland below... At Mother Machine's Core... Dark blue offensive laser turrets are firing blinding yellow nano-nukes up at Sky City.

Sky City is being set ablaze easy.

Miles and miles of ridiculous amounts of fire extinguisher foam and robot claws just rebuild the place back up again. But, even that's not enough to stay up for long with all the ablaze parts flying off.

A more muscular looking Kamandi with a mostly dark blue biker like jacket and Saphira Cohen in a surprisingly sparkly clean light green pair of pants are running for it down a nonsensically dark blue computer filled corridor. Sparks are flying like mad.

They both look twistedly happy with themselves.

Not looking back... Kamandi calls out, "c'mon. There's many Sleeper Zoms: Let's catch the next train to Earth!"

Then... Nano radiation clouds on and off the ground start being overtaken by rapidly growing magic dancing lights and distortions.

A extremely muscular Superman with a Santa Claus beard and mustache tries to blow and laser blast the magic dancing lights and distortions away.

But, all it does is make him cough hard and wheeze...just before another explosion on the sky deck sends him crashing hard to the ground.

Teary eyed... Kamandi cries out, "Saphria!"

Teary eyed... Saphira cries out, "Kamandi!"

They reach out to each other.

But...shadowy portals tear through the Sky City and Mother Machine.

Mother Machine cries out no...as her circuits and holographic Princess Leia rip-off like image are torn away.

Saphria, Kamandi, and the emotionless Biomech Sevens red chicken like androids are torn away into the darkness.

Albeit with short lived light...the antimatter wave is closing in on Earth-ADKAEE.

And, a distorted laugh fills the wasteland air.

In the year 2012, on Earth-YJ...

The Roman bath styled king's chamber of Marduk's Temple is held up with spiraling silver pillars. Mostly dark blue tiles, red tile borders, and blocky gray rectangles make up the walls over a pool called the Crying Pool.

Little pieces of debris fall and fall.

A humanoid gargoyle looking lizard being is struggling to get out of the Crying Pool.

Crafted twin machines of several rustic gray orbs with glowing bright blue rings and glyphs are channeling bright white beams in a mystical rhombus, holding Tiamat's form down.

Through the crafted twin machines... Aquagirl is holding it down through Atlantean magic: With near blindingly bright bluish white circles around her hands.

She's standing in the pool to face Tiamat's struggling form.

Out of the pool, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Nightwing are there. They all look shocked.

With a hand briefly out... Nightwing calls out, "no! ! Tula, you can't...!"

Briefly turning to him... Aquagirl insists determinedly, "it's the only way."

She starts to get teary eyed.

Then... A large shadowy portal opens.

Reading the thoughts through the portal... Miss Martian sadly murmurs, "no."

And, in a blinding flash of magic dancing lights... Tiamat reverts back to her giant king cobra like watery dragon form.

Aquagirl, Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash reactively cover their eyes.

In a distorted voice... Chaos declares, "no...more justice. No...more Gaia! Chaos!"

Tiamat happily swims in the magic dancing lights faster and faster.

The blindingly bright blue waters whirl faster and faster...washing through the chamber.

Aquagirl, Nightwing, ruptures throughout Earth-YJ, Mount Justice, Santa Prisca, Gotham, Athens... They're all washed away.

Millions cry. Millions pray for a miracle. Millions struggle to swim up to the surface against the giant tides.

Distorted pools of blindingly bright waters wash over Earth-YJ.

And, in a flash of light... The antimatter wave is closing in on Earth-YJ.

In the dawn of man and woman, on Earth-1...

Anthro, the first Cro-Magnon man, is riding on a mammoth holding a spear.

He leads with, "come on, big beast... Athro will lead you away from the village to the Bear people! You and your brother serpent-noses!"

He has his spear close between the mammoth's ears, motivating it to turn with the spear's turn.

He leads the mammoth herd behind him away from a village of cheering cave people and past the trees. Anthro smiles wide to himself, knowing this.

But, as he turns in puzzlement at the shadowy portals opening up by the trees... Anthro's head hits a tree branch hard.

He groans hard. He's struggling back to his feet.

But... He realizes it's not just the ground.

Anthro and some playing cave children nearby are being sucked away by shadowy portals.

They cry out.

Anthro struggles to hold onto a tree. But...the tree is torn out easy.

They vanish through the shadowy portals.

The antimatter wave is closing in.

As millions cry... As millions try to laugh it off like a nightmare that'll just go away. The dawn of man and woman on Earth-1 vanishes before the antimatter wall.

Back in the year 2013, in space by the Monitor's station...

Some tears fall from Harbringer's face. She faintly sniffles.

Pariah is looking up. But, he's not sure what more to say.

Then, Harbringer surprisingly calmly asks, "why did you cause this, Pariah? What did you hope to do? The more we know, the more heroic hope there is to save the multiverse."

Pariah heavily sighs. But, he also faintly nods.

He explains further, "I gave my Earth paradise, free from toil and storms thanks to my scientific ingenuity. But, when we discovered the multiverse... Hard sniffle. I wanted to do the same for all Earths no matter what it took. The only way I could was to unlock the secrets to the universe...to look at the origins of Earth-0. The knowledge in itself though was tempting. My people greatly objected: Because we just as soon found out many across the multiverse that have tried never came back. Only shadows of themselves...abducting and taking out of left abandoned labs."

Flashes fly by: Of a cosmic fan like mostly tan purple gray weather machine with bright reddish pink spirit energy blades and force field technology dissipating storm clouds in forming clear blue skies, of mortals and mortal hybrids in medieval like green to pinkish robes cheering and clapping for a smiling Pariah, of Pariah before a crowd of scientists pointing to a robot claw mess styled tanish brown viewscreen, of the viewscreen showing a superfast moving grid of blurs of hundreds and hundreds of mostly light and dark blue parallel Earths, of Pariah from the flashes from earlier before the councilmen and councilwomen, of Shadow Manhunters roaming labs of many Earths in the dark...and of Shadow Manhunters abducting screaming lab assistants and fleeing through shadowy portals with them to have them become shadows themselves.

Wonder Woman sighs to herself in very mixed relief, overhearing him. Her tears start to slowly but surely stop.

Harbringer very faintly smiles to herself, overhearing Wonder Woman.

Pariah explains further, "I went to the moon around my Earth to find a way. I created a antimatter chamber rupture in the multiverse. I...thought it would contain whatever chaos would come long enough to find those secrets. I didn't even set foot in it. I thought it was all enough. But... But... Hard sniffle! I was very wrong."

Some flashes fly by...of Pariah sitting in a glass bubble covered pod racer styled gold seat in a moon crater. He's sitting before a floating gold double stacked microwave styled robotic sentry with several blue screens lit with stars and suns.

Pariah presses some buttons with one hand while looking intently through the robotic sentry's screens. A set of triple bright reddish pink beams form a glowing dark and light blue spirit energy swirling cosmic cube...looking out to blurs of fading hundreds and hundreds of parallel Earths.

Presently... Pariah explains, "it opened a gateway to the antimatter universe and to Chaos. Hard sniffle. Chaos caught Krona by surprise and absorbed him into itself. There was then only Chaos. And, that was my great sin. Letting Chaos get the power to destroy universes because of my pride. Hard sniffle! It was originally noble. But, it doesn't take away how prideful I was."

Flashes fly by: Of Chaos's distorted laugh, of Chaos reaching out with a cosmic outstretched hand and too easily crushing the robotic sentry, of Pariah hit hard by the impact in his seat, of a burst of bluish white cosmic lightning hitting him and zapping him into the collapsing antimatter chamber...and of Krona screaming before the ribbons of magic dancing lights and blindingly bright red and black halos tearing through his universe form and turning him into quickly fading cosmic shreds.

There's a very nervous silence.

Then... Harbringer says, "Pariah...please listen. Sniffle! I can't really blame you for having heroic hope: Even knowing what you've done. Sniffle. It was a terrible accident."

Pariah admits, "thanks. But... Sniffle. That doesn't make me feel much better, Lyla."

Harbringer sympathetically adds, "I understand."

Wonder Woman gets up.

She very faintly smiles.

Very nervously, Wonder Woman admits, "yeah. I feel mostly the same way. But... Sniffle! It's just still really hard for me to accept: There's been so much destruction."

Some more tears fall from her face.

Pariah and Harbringer very faintly smile to themselves.

Harbringer hugs her.

Wonder Woman hugs her back.

Harbringer mostly assures, "it's okay, Diana. We'll save all the universes we can. It'll be okay."

Wonder Woman faintly sniffles.

With a faint smile, Wonder Woman solemnly says, "thank you."

In early 2013, on Earth-JWW...

A shattered cryogenic case stands by some cobweb covered WWII engine props. Spearhead is labeled on the cryogenic case.

The small fires are being put out by fire extinguishers. Smoke and steam come in a roiling tempered thick gray fog.

This missile silo among many, forgotten to the mortal world, has been turned into rundown caves with splashes of smoky color and fire. For half a century, they've held contests among Ares's forces and Amazons clones born with a intense desire to destroy to see who's better.

Now, by her own willpower...Earth-JWW Diana has punched her way out of cryogenics.

Her figure is mostly obscured by the thick fog.

She breaks into a run, heading for the railing-less edge of the coal like high up catwalk.

Various fighters with black capes and burnished helmets are coming with crystal black spears, roaring chainsaws, and pitchforks.

Earth-JWW Diana kicks one down hard.

He groans hard. He falls unconscious.

Diana then hurriedly wraps herself in the black cape, covering her shivering body.

She hides in the shadows by some decrepit yellow stairs.

The fighters search and search. But, they don't find her.

One of them curses, "******* *****! Ares is not going to be happy."

As soon as they're gone... A teary eyed Diana breaks into a running jump.

She jumps over the edge of the catwalk...right into the murky waters.

She swims out through the sewer level.

She gets to some sandy shore under a dock.

Earth-JWW Diana coughs hard. She sniffles hard.

She's covered in disgusting murk.

But, with the flat sides of her silver blade and super precision... She wipes her whole head clean of the murk.

Then... Earth-JWW Diana stops.

She looks shocked at her reflection in the blade.

She drops the silver blade.

She just realized it was all on instinct...almost like she was mind controlled.

Tears fall from her face.

Earth-JWW Diana cries out, "who am I? Who am I?!"

She just bends over, sobbing.

Just then... Many shadowy portals open.

Piles of Shadow Manhunters are coming to devastate Earth-JWW.

Bana-Mighdall Amazon Dark Angel steps out through one of the shadowy portals.

She wildly laughs.

She holds out her hand to Earth-JWW Diana.

Screams begin to be heard across Earth-JWW.

And... Dark Angel asks, "you want to find a better life for yourself? Come."

Earth-JWW Diana stops sobbing. She looks up.

Not sure what else to do... Earth-JWW Diana just faintly nods.

Dark Angel wildly laughs. She jumps for twisted joy.

All too joyfully... She concludes, "great! Just trust older sister Dark Angel. Chaos will bless you with life like me!"

Somewhat weirded out... Earth-JWW Diana murmurs, "o...kay. What about the screaming?"

Dark Angel impatiently says, "Chaos watch every world. Come now!"

She kind of pulls Earth-JWW Diana along by the hand. But,

Dark Angel and Earth-JWW Diana fast walk into a shadowy portal...disappearing from the shadows cast over Earth-JWW.


	9. Episode 8: Wonder Women in Dreaming

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 8:

Through Harbringer's mystical helmet gem camera, The Monitor finds out Pariah's story.

From his station... He sighs heavily to himself.

He's still by a part of the super long viewscreen.

Brainiac-5 is at a certain part of the super long viewscreen again, working even faster with super speed presses of keys to determine causes before him.

He's still trying to compute how Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor holds the key to bridging vibrational gaps. He's also never tried to restore consciousness to a goddess before: Let alone one crazy for destruction.

The Monitor has been relaying Pariah's story to the other Wonder Women: Across part of the super long viewscreen, and across smaller viewscreens below.

On a yellow stadium platform below, Earth-1900 Wonder Woman is sitting hunched over on a foldable black couch. On another, Earth-11975 Wonder Woman is really nervously pacing back and forth.

Some more tears fall from their faces.

A little teary eyed herself... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman heatedly glares back at Pariah's image on the super long viewscreen.

Ten mortal minutes later...

Wonder Woman and Harbringer return with Pariah.

Pariah has finally given over to physical tiredness: Building up within for who knows how long in his struggles to break free of the antimatter wave.

Antimatter sparks keep going off around him. But, they're very faint now.

He's sleeping on one of the foldable couches.

Wonder Woman checks, "found any good news now?"

The Monitor moderately sighs.

He turns back to face her and Harbringer.

The Monitor somewhat nervously answers, "yes. But...I have good and bad news."

Kind of wary... Wonder Woman concludes, "okay."

Harbringer as Lyla concludes, "okay, The Monitor. Please tell us what they are."

The Monitor explains, "the spirit energy dome's collapse sent back charged overkill lightning from 1900 Wonder Woman...through the Anti-Monitor's firing chamber. In that time, me and Brainiac-5 have started putting together a rough structure of the machine. We can't tell for sure what other specifics make up the structure. But, we may at least soon know where it is."

He motions theatrically toward the part of the super long viewscreen behind him.

On that part of the super long viewscreen... It shows a giant sized cosmic humanoid blueprint of a black silhouette: With scattered dark blue plates, very dark and gray silver shapeshifting tubes, and pieces of dark and light red striped shafts with bits of antimatter flux around resembling the Death Star's superlaser around a void circle.

Lyla just very faintly smiles at the sight like it's nothing new.

Wonder Woman looks fairly stunned.

She even comments, "this god likes the Death Star too much."

The Monitor just looks solemnly at her: Knowing who she meant.

More awkwardly... Lyla questions, "so...what is the bad news?"

The Monitor tells them, "Hestia called me...from The Dreaming."

Almost at the same time... Harbringer and Wonder Woman say, "what?"

Now they both look really stunned.

The Monitor gets teary eyed.

The Monitor explains further, "she said the Olympian Gods will be busy fighting Chaos too near the present god time. Morpheus won't be back in The Dreaming until 1988 from cruel circumstance beyond his control. With this in preset temporal motion, at least two Wonder Women have to go back to The Dreaming in 1940. Or, Chaos will destroy a very powerful dream: The dream Elizabeth H.M. had dreamt of a Wonder Woman, which was a strong key in inspiring many Wonder Women in spirit to give rise to women rights movements during and after WWII. If Chaos destroys that dream... It will open the multiverse to many parallel timelines where the Allies lost at home because of most women's spirit energy breaking away from their very spirits, the Nazis taking over in destruction and disturbances across the world, and the chaos from resistance fighting fighting back to free people from their empire."

Teary eyed... Wonder Woman murmurs under her breath, "by the gods. That would be really bad."

Lyla says, "yes. It would. But... Faint sniffle. I'm afraid I also can't go with you this time."

Wonder Woman adds, "damn. Why, Lyla?"

Lyla points out Somewhat nervously, "because Hestia said she'd let two Wonder Women in. Without free passage through the Dreaming, I can't go. You know how she likes to stick to law."

Solemnly... Wonder Woman says lowly, "I'm sorry. But...I don't want to bring anyone else. Sniffle. The other Wonder Women need time by themselves to heal. I don't want to make things worse!"

Suddenly... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman appears.

A few tears fall from her face.

She sniffles some. But, she stands firm.

She offers, "I appreciate giving great consideration to our well being, Diana. But... Hard sniffle! Nazis must be stopped, no matter how hard things feel now for me. Please take me with you."

Wonder Woman concludes, "wow. I... I wasn't expecting that. Please understand: I like you're quick to go back out in to battle with me. But...you're sure?"

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

And, with mixed feelings... She insists, "yes Diana. It's a long story. But...maybe I'll tell you later."

Wonder Woman considers, "all right."

They very faintly smile to each other.

The Monitor and Lyla very faintly smile to themselves.

And soon, in a spirit energy energization crackling of purple and blue nebula intertwined clouds... Lyla as Harbringer forms five spirit duplicates of fiery red and ghostly red.

They reach out to each other in a circle around Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman.

With chronokinesis slowed flashes of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... They fly in a fast spinning spirit energy circle...creating a portal of crossing over flashes.

Both Wonder Women reactively cover their eyes.

And, just like that... They're both gone.

In 1940, in the Dreaming...

The Dreaming are more abstract Elysian Fields, parallel to the typically known heavenly cornfields of the Elysian Fields. They greatly help grow dream landscape from their grayed over and whitened over soil of bunched up sea charting map crafted mountains.

Gaia's and Uranus's original thoughts of a pantheon were given life just for thinking it. They became the Endless.

They were quickly forgotten in favor of the Olympian Gods to fight the Titans.

But, Zeus and Hera didn't forget. They thought the Endless were worth protecting.

With instrumental help from Hestia, Zeus and Hera created the Dreaming to help keep Chaos's mind controlling nightmares away from mortals and mortal hybrids.

It was also to keep god and goddess records of every dream and nightmare that exists: In turn helping the Olympian Gods keep their omniscient thoughts in order. But, even a omniscience system can be worked around kind of easily by gods and goddesses smart enough to do so.

Yet, in The Dreaming, nightmares and dreams are worked around from the minds of mortals and mortal hybrids. The dreamscape is forever changing, even from passers by.

Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman appear.

They open their eyes...seeing the dreamscape already changing in floating golden ringing cathedral bells and smoke rings of clouds black and gold.

After a god bit longer... It's raining hard.

They can't see much at all ahead of them except for the thick raindrops. But, a glowing golden lasso umbrella with crisscrossed over golden rope hovers over them.

Mostly unphased... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman wonders, "okay. Now what do we do?"

Wonder Woman faintly smiles.

She points out, "whatever you think we should do, Diana. Everything we're seeing now is modeled from our dreams and nightmares."

With a moderate grin... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman realizes, "ohh. Faint chuckle. So, if we think of where to go next..."

Wonder Woman finishes the thought, "...we'll be there."

Through the rain... They suddenly see a mostly pale white house with prickly bush like trees.

There's tan blue double window frames from nearly every wall.

Fairly stunned... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman says, "yeah. That was fast."

Wonder Woman concludes, "yeah. Come on: We got to hurry. Chaos may already be here."

They run to the near blindingly bright blue door.

Instead of a doorknob, a crumpling and uncrumpling comic book of Wonder Woman called The Brain Pirate of the Inner World hangs from the door.

They both look a little creeped out by the door.

But, just as quickly... The door opens magically before them.

A woman is kind of lying on the floor, struggling to get up with her feet kind of up on the light green couch. Newspapers with the funnies are scattered over the floor in front of her.

She has long slightly curly black hair. She wears copperish glasses, black high heels, a white skirt, and a buttoned shirt with tan blue circles and dark blue lining in between the circles.

Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman help her up back onto the couch.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman wonders in concern, "are you all right? What happened?"

Diana of The Dreaming says happily, "thank you! But... Faint embarrassed chuckle. I always have a hard time trying not to fly into the table."

Wonder Woman looks strangely at her. Earth-1975 Wonder Woman looks kind of amused.

Then... Diana of The Dreaming's mother walks in, carrying a silver tray of cookies.

She has medium dark brown hair held back by a headband and tied in a bun. She wears a light green collared shirt with white vertical lines and a white skirt.

Sounding all too blissful... Diana of the Dreaming's mother remarks, "oh, that's nice Diana. You have guests for a change. Anyone want some Retconn's Milk and cookies?"

Diana of the Dreaming kind of jumps up and down on the couch like a little girl.

She goes, "ohh. Yes, I want some!"

Then... Bana-Mighdall Amazon Dark Angel and Earth-JWW Wonder Woman appear.

With a glare... Wonder Woman realizes, "Dark Angel."

Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman get up from the couch.

Diana of the Dreaming is just watching in cheery curiosity.

Dark Angel wildly laughs.

After a bit... She declares, "there's only room for one big harbringer for Chaos on the island, and that's me!"

Dark Angel fires magic dancing lights at Diana of The Dreaming's mother.

She falls hard on the floor...groaning hard some and dizzily lying there.

Diana of the Dreaming gets sad. She's on the verge of tears.

She rushes to her mother's side: Not thinking of much else.

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman turns to Dark Angel, "okay: I'm new at this. But, did you really have to do that?!"

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman suggests, "you know...it sounds to me like you don't want to fight. Maybe you should sit this one out."

Practically shouting... Dark Angel argues, "sister! They're with The Monitor. All he wants is more Amazons in cryogenics. How sad. We should all be wild and free. Keeping care of animals, gardens... Sharp beautiful claws..."

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman is pulling out her silver blade. But...she hesitates.

Wonder Woman emphasizes, "by the gods! Heavy sigh! Maybe you were born as Diana in the Bana-Mighdall tribe like Lyla says. But, you're not at all kind."

She points accusingly at Dark Angel.

Dark Angel glares piercingly at her.

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman is thinking outright, "well... Maybe they want us in cryogenics. But, at least they're nice."

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman puts down her blade.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman faintly smile to her.

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman very awkwardly looks back.

A little teary eyed... Dark Angel murmurs incredulously, "but... But..."

Meanwhile... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman turns to Diana of the Dreaming's mother on the floor.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman checks, "are you all right?"

Diana of the Dreaming's mother somewhat assures, "yeah. I will be. Could someone stop flicking the lights already?"

She tries to get up herself. But, she's still kind of dizzy.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman offers lightly, "sure. Just come over to the couch and lie down. You'll be better before you know it."

Diana of the Dreaming's mother says, "ohh. That's better. Thank you, Diana of 1975."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman says, "you're welcome."

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman sit next to each other on the couch.

Somewhat nervous... Diana of the Dreaming realizes, "wait. So, I'm not the only Diana Prince?"

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman says, "well, that's a story for another...day."

Suddenly... Diana of the Dreaming screams.

A shadowy portal is sucking her in through the part of the couch she was sitting on.

The house of the dream fluctuates on and off. Magic dancing lights are inching closer and closer.

But, even so... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman calls down, "hold on Diana!"

She throws down her golden lasso out through the portal to Diana of the Dreaming.

Diana of the Dreaming stops screaming.

She grabs on...letting Earth-1975 Wonder Woman start pulling her up with her golden lasso.

Dark Angel cries out, "gods: I got to be chaotic myself!"

More twistedly cheerful... Dark Angel calls out, "come and get it, Chaos! Come and collect more Dianas!"

Dark Angel splits off into several shadow Dark Angels.

They're throwing their golden Lassoes of Silence and firing shadowy portals at the Wonder Women. Big shadow hands of Chaos are coming out of the shadowy portals to try to grab them.

Diana of the Dreaming's mother tells them, "remember Dianas: Play nice with your portals."

With that... She disappears in a puff of smoke.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman just moderately sighs to herself. She's focusing on pulling up Diana of the Dreaming.

Wonder Woman and Earth-JWW Wonder Woman annoyedly roll their eyes.

Just as quickly... They tumble duck away from the big shadow hands.

Some get their fingers tangled in some of the golden Lassoes of Silence.

But, they quickly dissipate back into the shadows.

A Lasso of Silence is about to get around Earth-1975 Wonder Woman.

But... Earth-JWW Wonder Woman slashes it apart with precision with her silvery blade.

It freezes in place in a near blindingly bright golden glow on the floor.

Diana of the Dreaming is out of the shadowy portal below her.

She quickly fly circle tumbles behind the couch, ducking for cover.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman turns back to Earth-JWW Wonder Woman, "thanks."

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman uncomfortably admits, "I'm still not really sure what world I escaped from or who I am. But...you're welcome."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman faintly grins.

The first Dark Angel wildly cries out.

In her wild cry, she dissipates the mental shadow Dark Angel illusions around her.

Just as quickly... She chronokinetically speeds herself up...charging for Diana of the Dreaming.

Wonder Woman mutters to herself, "damn!"

She's already figured out who the real Dark Angel is. So, she was already charging toward her with her golden lasso out.

But, now... She's pushing herself very hard running just to catch up.

Dark Angel tears through the couch...knocking Earth-JWW Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman away in slow motion.

Wonder Woman is almost out of breath.

But... She gets her golden lasso around Dark Angel.

The shadowy portals fade before a blindingly bright golden glow.

Dark Angel angrily pulls the golden lasso in...hurling Wonder Woman hard into the wall.

She groans hard, clutching her head. She's lying against the dented in wall.

But, what Dark Angel doesn't know...is time around her has returned to normal.

Glaringly... Dark Angel cries out, "the dream dies...now! ! !"

She's forming a giant mental shadow long nailed hand around the house...beginning to crush it.

Some wall rubble starts to fall.

The house of the dream fluctuates on and off. Magic dancing lights and shadow hands fluctuate in and out all around them.

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman get up.

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman looks very nervous. She's close to tears.

Mostly unphased... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman says, "close your eyes."

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman closes her eyes.

She takes a deep breath, trying to not think about much else.

Then... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman twirl spins in a bright red flash.

Dark Angel cries out, groaning.

She covers her eyes. But, she's already temporarily blinded by the flash before her.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman hasn't turned back into Diana. But, she doesn't need to.

The mental long nailed shadow hand dissipates away.

A distorted scream pierces through.

There's flashes of magic dancing lights.

The Wonder Women reactively cover their eyes.

And, just as quickly... The magic dancing lights fade.

They open their eyes.

Dark Angel and the shadow hands are gone.

Diana of the Dreaming gets up.

She sighs in great relief. Yet, she looks cheerful.

She says, "you saved my house! I must be special for three of me from other houses to save me."

Wonder Woman is sitting up, still a little dizzy.

She brings up, "but if you knew we're all Wonder Women...why couldn't you help?"

Diana of the Dreaming looks a little embarrassed with her finger over her mouth.

She somewhat nervously answers, "well, I thought about it. But, you seemed all right on your own. It's all right now?"

Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman faintly chuckle. Earth-1975 Wonder Woman moderately grins.

Wonder Woman considers, "yeah. But, the battles with Chaos are not over."

Diana of the Dreaming says, "well, good luck."

Wonder Woman faintly smiles.

She adds, "thanks Diana."

Then... Earth-JWW Wonder Woman very nervously turns to Earth-1975 Wonder Woman.

She asks her, "do I have to go back into a cryogenic tube?"

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman gets teary eyed.

But... She assures, "no Diana. You don't ever have to. It's over."

Earth-JWW Wonder Woman somberly says, "thank you."

She hugs her close. Some tears fall over Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's shoulder.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman hugs her back.

A silent tear falls from her face. But, she's also faintly smiling.

Nine mortal minutes after returning from the Dreaming, on the Monitor's station...

Flashes run through Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's mind: Of black and white live footage of Adolf Hitler before a crowd of Nazi followers declaring Sieg Heil again and again with their right arms raised, of Earth-1975 Wonder Woman very nervously seeing a clone of Hitler at Campo Grande before a crowd of Nazi followers in the Swastika decorated camp courtyard while hiding by a mostly bleak gray hall with a metal bar gate, of her with one hand turning black dials in the dark...and of electric frizzing in a lab in the dark as the clone destabilizes to little DNA samples in Nazi clothes in response to the dials.

More flashes run through: Of Earth-1975 Wonder Woman high jumping over the wall for a Nazi camp just like Campo Grande, of her hurling several Nazi fighters into the walls and dazing them, of her coming face to face with Adolf Hitler himself with the Spear of Destiny in his hand and Per Degaton wearing a black uniform with a red D on it, of her easily taking away the Spear of Destiny with her golden lasso, of Per Degaton hurling a black canteen like Time Disc with a blackish red light into her, of her groaning hard and clutching her shadow darkening side as negative spirit energy grows beyond the power of her Feminum bracelets, of her running fast for her balloon like invisible jet, of Per Degaton and Adolf Hitler disturbingly confidently watching her go, of a teary eyed Wonder Woman on a medical bed on Paradise Island with effects of the Time Disc gone...and of staying on the island for the next forty years until fate and a plane gave her a reason to want to go back.

Wonder Woman has been sitting with Earth-1975 Wonder Woman the whole time she's been telling her her two stories. They're on a foldable black couch on a low level yellow stadium platform.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman is bent over, crying.

Teary eyed... Wonder Woman somberly says, "by...the gods. Sniffle! I'm really sorry."

She tries to put a sympathetic hand on hers. But, hers isn't easily in reach.

Several tears fall from Wonder Woman's face.

After several long mortal minutes... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman looks up.

The tears stop.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman deduces, "yeah. So am I. Faint sniffle. Thank you Diana."

She puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

They very faintly smile to each other.

Somewhat nervously... Wonder Woman reflects, "Hippolyta didn't tell me about WWII until it was already over. Sniffle. I was really mad at her. But... Moderate sigh. Maybe she was right not to tell me before: Maybe it would have been too dangerous for me."

Sounding a little better... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman figures, "maybe it would have. But, we've learned plenty along the way. We'll protect the universes and make our worlds proud."

Wonder Woman concludes, "yeah. I really think we can. Thank you Diana."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman adds, "you're welcome, Diana."

Wonder Woman smiles. Earth-1975 Wonder Woman grins.

They just sit there for the time being, smiling and grinning.


	10. Episode 9: Vibrational Spike

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 9:

Meanwhile...

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman is standing by Earth-947 Wonder Woman.

Earth-947 Wonder Woman is still watching over Earth-2011 Wonder Woman.

Sounding a little better... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman says, "I don't understand something."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is sitting next to Devastator Woman's unconscious body on a foldable black couch. She's holding both her hands.

She goes on and on to Devastator Woman's unconscious body about kicking guys out and putting them in cells, daily arguments with her merchandising staff at Themiscyra International...and saying again and again that "cats seem to be the only ones that understand me that aren't you".

Earth-947 Wonder Woman somewhat calmly remarks, "Devastator Woman or Themiscyra Injustice Woman? Faint chuckle. I wish you luck trying without going crazy yourself."

Teary eyed... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman clarifies, "no. I've seen the darkness in men. I got close to destroying like them. Sniffle. But, I don't believe I am. That's another story."

Very solemnly... Earth-947 Wonder Woman brings up, "you want to know my story? That's what you came to try to ask. Isn't that right?"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman faintly chuckles.

She admits a little awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I was about to. But, I'm not well versed in modern etiquette and manner. I came from WWI."

Earth-947 Wonder Woman is getting teary eyed.

She very faintly somberly smiles, "it's okay, Diana. It's still better than how the Olympian gods left my world... Sniffle! When I..."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman is about to reach her hands out to her in sympathy.

But, suddenly... A near blinding light appears around Devastator Woman.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman and Devastator Woman are laughing in the near blinding light.

Earth-947 Wonder Woman cries out, "no! !"

She fly charges after them, with her golden lasso ready to throw.

But...Earth-947 Wonder Woman vanishes along with them in the near blinding light.

With a battle cry... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman is about to fire God-Overkill lightning into it.

But... The Monitor kind of loudly calls out, "Diana! Do not do it: You'll overload the station!"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman deeply sighs.

The near blinding light vanishes as she does.

She puts her arms back down.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman rush over to her. The Monitor is still by a section of the super large viewscreen.

Wonder Woman somewhat nervously questions, "what's going on?"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman uncomfortably explains, "947 Wonder Woman just tried to stop Devastator Woman and 2011 Wonder Woman from escaping. I don't know what they're planning. But, it cannot be good."

The Monitor realizes, "unfortunately...I already know what Earth they're headed for."

A world grid is up on the super long viewscreen. Shadowy strings are slowly but surely coming around it and the moon in orbit of it.

Interestingly cheerful... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman figures, "well, that's not so hard. We can have Harbringer bring them back before they even..."

The Monitor very faintly uneasily smiles, "it was a good idea. But, they're already there on that moon. Many superheroes and supervillains are ready to fight each other. Many more would cause all the more chaos."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman supposes, "then I'll go with Diana. I was just talking to 947 Wonder Woman. But, I feel I'm partly to blame all the same."

Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder woman turn somewhat nervously to her.

Wonder Woman asks, "what do you mean?"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman figures, "we just looked away for a second. But, it looked like it was enough for them to escape."

The Monitor takes another look at the computations below the brought up world grid.

Fairly nervous... He accesses, "from these readings I've been getting, Devastator Woman was probably faking unconsciousness. For how long, we don't know. But, 2011 Wonder Woman can't just appear outside of the station. And, they're both conscious."

Wonder Woman sarcastically comments, "great."

Then, just as quickly... Wonder Woman says, "come on."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman adds, "good luck, Diana and Diana."

Almost at the same time... Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman say, "thank you."

And soon, in a spirit energy energization crackling of purple and blue nebula intertwined clouds... Lyla as Harbringer forms five spirit duplicates of fiery red and ghostly red.

With chronokinesis slowed flashes of spreading out purple, pink, and white nebula rings... They fly in a fast spinning spirit energy circle...creating a portal of crossing over flashes.

Both Wonder Women reactively cover their eyes.

And, just like that... They're both gone.

In the year 2010, on Earth-CO2E...

A Earth run by tyrannical fear under the Crime Syndicate. Earth-E2OC, a parallel Earth protected by its Justice League. This Crisis On Two Earths is coming to a end.

The Justice League were currently short a member. After things got Starcrossed, Hawkgirl left.

Yet, in a twist of fate, a good natured Lex Luthor is the last remaining member of his Justice League on Earth-CO2E. He crossed over to the Justice League's Earth to get help to stop the Crime Syndicate on his world once and for all.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman and Devastator Woman are walking down a futuristic looking dark green and pale blue left hall. Dark purple plumbing line both sides. The floor is mostly light green planked.

Not far behind them, Earth-947 Wonder Woman's tranquilized unconscious body is lying on the floor.

Up ahead, before a very large control center mostly lined in moon rock and metal latticework...

With a tense look... Ultraman says, "we were just about to come looking for you."

Owlman coldly threatens, "the Q.E.D. is fully online now. You'll want to surrender."

He is standing before a slightly asymmetrical mostly pale tan brown space capsule like bomb on a railing lined gray platform. Ultraman and Power Ring are floating high up before it themselves.

Ultraman confidently adds, "you heard him. We got the bomb. Everyone does what we say, or we destroy everyone on Earth."

On ground level... Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman points out, "you're bluffing. As long as the bomb is here, all you can do is blow up your own house."

She briefly points up to the Q.E.D. as she says it.

Back with Earth-2011 Wonder Woman and Devastator Woman...

With a faint eerie smile... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman concludes, "I'll go ahead. This outfit will get me a great big Q.E.D."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman moderately sighs, "what?"

Teary eyed... Devastator Woman looks somewhat shaky, "Batman took me out of sky. Sniffle. I love you plan to destroy. But, I'm scared."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman very faintly smiles.

She puts comforting hands on hers.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman tells her, "you get yourself brave. Can you do that for me, Deva?"

Standing up straighter now... Devastator Woman nervously says, "o...kay."

They continue to walk together down the hall, holding hands in dark comfort.

By then...

Power Ring and Green Lantern Hal Jordan are blasting green rays at each other in the air. Johnny Quick keeps super speed punching Earth-E2OC Batman. And, Superman and Wonder Woman are beginning to fight their evil mirrors in the Crime Syndicate.

With a eerie smile... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman faintly laughs.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman concludes, "besides...they're fighting each other good for us. It's never going to get any easier."

They both disturbingly smile.

Not long after...

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is now at Owlman's computer, up on a catwalk around the Q.E.D.

Earth-E2OC Batman and Owlman are fighting on the metal stairs by the Q.E.D. But, Earth-E2OC Batman keeps blocking his kicks and fists.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman offhandedly comments, "that's amusing...for a sad Monitor up."

She's noticing Owlman's computer searching for Earth-0: Aka Earth-Prime.

She stops the search with the press of a gray key.

She enters the keyword "Pariah" into the search to scroll back through the search results.

In impatience... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman gets out a faint glowing spirit energy silver laced and white star studded red battle axe from her magical belt of holding.

Then... Earth-E2OC Batman is kicked down by Owlman on the catwalk.

He tumbles back to his feet: Kind of out of breath and facing him.

But, suddenly... Owlman sees Earth-2011 Wonder Woman.

A futuristic looking Earth comes up on the screen.

With a eerie smile... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is about to destroy the computer.

Sounding noticeably rattled... Owlman shouts, "back away from my computer!"

He throws a gray Owlrang at her.

But... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman just slashes it to pieces easy from behind with her battle axe.

Soon, they're wrestling over her battle axe: With Owlman's battlesuit's cybernetic enhancements helping his arms keep a grip on it.

Thinking it might help... Earth-E2OC Batman quickly checks the computer.

But, he's just getting confused why this Earth is on the computer: Because he has no idea which of them was searching for what Earth first.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman gets a free hand over Owlman's neck...choking him.

With a gasp... He lets go.

But, at the same time...he tries to reach for her neck just as fast.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman angrily cries out, "I destroyed Bruce Wayne on my world: You're just a sorry bat! !"

Before Owlman can say anything... She hurls him hard into Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman down below...dazing them both.

Superwoman breaks free of Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman's grip.

She's angrily fly charging for Earth-2011 Wonder Woman.

Not so angry now... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman calls out, "Deva, now!"

Devastator Woman appears.

All too cheerfully... She goes, "okay!"

And, in a sharp bright blaze of coming down lava and smoke from her hands... She disappears with Earth-2011 Wonder Woman and the Q.E.D.

Still looking angry... Superwoman flies down next to Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman.

With his battlesuit's cybernetic enhancements, Owlman soon helps himself back up. Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman helps herself up as well.

Somewhat tensely... Ultraman asks, "what just happened?!"

Lex starts explaining, "Owlman was just about to take the Q.E.D. and destroy all of reality."

Superwoman insists, "don't listen to him! Owlman was just going to take it to a hiding place." Owlman is quick to coldly say, "exactly."

Lex, Wonder Woman, and the Earth-E2OC Justice League look really suspicious.

Lex deduces, "in any event, two Wonder Women from another Earth took it. I don't know what they're going to do with it."

Suddenly... Wonder Woman answers, "we do."

Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman have just walked in.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman prompts, "explain. Please."

All attention is now on Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman starts to explain, "there's more than one world, and more than one Wonder Woman with darkness."

Superwoman mutters lowly, "so what?! You're already boring me and trying my patience."

Most of the Justice League glares back at her.

With a nervous gulp... Wonder Woman highlights, "this is bigger than two Earths, Diana. I'll try to keep it short. The multiverse is in a crisis, and Lyla and The Monitor know where these two Wonder Women are planning to devastate a innocent world."

Almost at the same time... Power Ring and Green Lantern realize, "The Monitor?"

A bit amused... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman adds, "yes."

Wonder Woman explains further, "Devastator Woman just likes to devastate: Particularly gods and goddesses. But, 2011 Wonder Woman... Sniffle. She's leading her after the world where the crisis began in a really misguided attempt to stop it. The Q.E.D. is too tempting for Chaos to leave behind. We have to stop them."

Earth-E2OC Batman puts together, "and if we leave this alone, Chaos will take it to Earth-Prime to destroy all of reality. Moderate sigh. All right."

Earth-E2OC Superman wonders, "where do we go?"

Earth-E2OC Batman answers, "I know which alternate Earth 2011 Wonder Woman went to."

Lex concludes, "all right. Take my transit device. It'll go faster if you set the coordinates."

He hands Earth-E2OC Batman his toy grappler styled gray black Transit-Dimensional Device. It has a dark blue grided screen to show Earths on it.

Earth-E2OC Batman sets the coordinates on it...for Pariah's Earth.

And soon, in a circle of whup noises and purple ghost like mirror images... They're all gone.

In a time long forgotten, on Pariah's Earth...

In another circle of whup noises and purple ghost like images... They appear.

The first primordial life was just beginning to slowly but surely form on this Earth. Gray rock, mounds resembling elephant feet, and bubbling boiling hot brown mud covers the surface.

Superman, the Wonder Women, Superwoman, and Ultraman go, "what the...?! Is that...Brainiac?!"

A large robotic octopus resembling Brainiac's Skull Ship is hovering before them on many light blue thrusters. Its robotic tentacle arms are covered in semi-liquid shapeshifting ambrosia.

Completely caught off guard... Ultraman, Superwoman, the Wonder Women, and Superman struggle to break free under shapeshifted Superman and Hawkgirl arms.

Demi-God Brainiac coldly states, "Chaos has given me the opportunity to finish collecting information on superheroes...with finishing you."

Flash and Johnny Quick try to speed charge for Demi-God Brainiac. But...it easily catches them each by the leg with super speed arms: Making them trip over hard and be easy to grab up.

Flashes exclaims, "whoa!" Johnny Quick mutters, "bugger this!"

Lex just barely flies out of range...only for Demi-God Brainiac to hack into his mostly gold plated and black battlesuit and make it overload in a big flash of light.

He is taken out...crashing in a big gray dust cloud into the primordial Earth.

Batman and Owlman just barely jump tumble away from shapeshifted Wonder Woman arms.

Owlman breaks into a run for the Q.E.D. without looking back. Batman does as well, not wanting to leave him out of his sight.

Power Ring and Green Lantern barely force shapeshifting Martian Manhunter arms off with green astral energy bubbles. They fire astral beams at Brainiac while fly dodging the shapeshifting Martian Manhunter arms and laser beams spiraling after them.

Green Lantern goes, "yahh!"

And, in one fly over with a big astral photonic cannon blast... They both blast Demi-God Brainiac hard in its big head...making it go offline and let go of the others in a big tumble.

It leaves a trail of shapeshifting ambrosia puddles and sparking off robotic pieces behind it.

Superman, Ultraman, Flash, and Johnny Quick are groaning hard on their sides from the big tumble. Green Lantern and Power Ring go to see if they're okay.

As soon as Earth-1900 Wonder Woman breaks free, she flies up to look for anything else.

She sees the Q.E.D, and points it out to the other Wonder Women and Superwoman. Wonder Woman breaks into a run while the other Wonder Women and Superwoman fly charge.

Shadowy portals keep appearing in a circle around the Q.E.D. Sounds of Earth-2011 and Devastator Woman fighting are heard behind them.

Not long before, in a mental minute back when Owlman was dazed...

Bana-Mighdall Dark Angel appeared to him. She was surrounded by swirling cosmos.

Owlman asked suspiciously, "who are you?"

With a distorted laugh... Dark Angel answered, "someone close wants to make only good choice too."

Owlman was quick to conclude, "you're telling me another me wants to destroy all of reality?"

Dark Angel was going, "yeah! Pretty much."

Owlman cruelly smirked, "I find that interesting. Would you be a dear and help me do it?"

All too excitedly... Dark Angel was going, "oh yes! Already will be."

Presently...

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman and Devastator Woman are hurled back through some shadowy portals by chaotic wind gusts...groaning hard as they hit the primordial Earth.

Dark Angel comes out of a shadowy portal high up in the air...charging right for Earth-1900 Wonder Woman in a chronokinetically sped up charge.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman tries to shield herself with her arms in time.

But, Dark Angel punches her quickly down...hard against the primordial Earth.

She groans hard on her side. A cloud of gray dust goes up around her.

Wonder Woman stops in front of a standing Devastator Woman, catching her breath some.

With mixed feelings... Wonder Woman argues, "Devastator Woman... Sniffle. These aren't gods you're playing with: These are mortals!"

Devastator Woman sniffles hard.

She concludes, "I want to destroy. But...we were trying to destroy worlds problem with Chaos to begin with. They'll come back! Sniffle. They'll come back, won't they?"

Getting teary eyed... Wonder Woman pinpoints, "no. I don't think they would: Not if you go through with her plan. Sniffle! Please. Please don't destroy them."

Teary eyed... Devastator Woman goes, "ohh! I like you. But...I was going to have so much fun!"

Wonder Woman bittersweetly says, "I know. But... Sniffle! Please. Enough."

Meanwhile... Earth-E2OC Batman has slipped past the fading portals around the Q.E.D.

Owlman is already standing in front of it.

He's already finished resuming his search for Earth-0 on his own Transit-Dimensional Device.

Owlman darkly reflects, "I can't imagine what sent this Earth spiraling out of orbit. But, the cataclysm is the same as it's always been: Man."

Earth-E2OC Batman starts to insist, "you can't be sure of that. Anything..."

With no hidden disdain... Owlman comments back, "you know better. Man is chaotic, and I've chosen to pass final judgment."

Earth-E2OC Batman starts to coldly say, "you're talking about taking down..."

Owlman coldly finishes his thought, "...whoever lives, whoever will live. I choose to make the only possible real choice."

He puts in final programming for the Q.E.D. on a extended out gray flatscreen computer.

Its center power circle glows dark red. A tiny hiccup like chime goes off.

Earth-E2OC Batman argues, "you know you can't stop a god. Chaos, Zeus...that doesn't matter. The Big Bang can come again, even if you detonate it."

Sounding impressed... Owlman figures, "good try. But, I don't believe in gods. Though, actually... Faint laugh. There are other versions of me you could find quite charming."

Earth-E2OC Batman gives him a unamused look.

Just as quickly though... He fires his bat grappling hook for Owlman's device in hand.

Owlman quickly cuts the cable line off with a backhand throw of a Owlrang.

But, in that mortal second... Earth-E2OC Batman throws down several small black smoke bombs...making a cloud of smoke around Owlman.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman starts to get up...when Superwoman grabs her up by the neck and starts flying high up.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is choking. Her battle axe falls hard to the ground below.

Superwoman mutters, "you go and toss my partner around like a kid marvel? How do you like it now?!"

She high throws Earth-2011 Wonder Woman back down.

Suddenly... Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman catches her and puts her back down gently.

Shaken... Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman tells her, "you may be misguided. But, as far as I know, there's hope for you."

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman starts breathing again.

Superwoman mutters angrily, "I'm going to wipe you both out...now!"

She and Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman fly charge for each other...with a fury of fists and kicks.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman eerily starts to smile. She starts fast walking for the Q.E.D.

Earth-E2OC Batman punches at Owlman. But, Owlman kicks at him hard quicker.

Earth-E2OC Batman grabs his leg on reflex and tumbles...slamming Owlman down with him.

Owlman's Transit-Dimensional Device falls to the ground.

But, with his battlesuit's cybernetic enhancements... He whirls over with a somersault...high kicking Earth-E2OC Batman off with his brought back together legs in mid-somersault.

Earth-E2OC Batman groans hard against a pillar of rock. He's clutching his side.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman goes to check on the Q.E.D...when she realizes she's not alone.

Glaring down from above... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman realizes, "I know now love isn't enough for you. Goodbye, Diana."

And, for the first time in her life... Earth-2011 Wonder Woman is teary eyed in fear.

She throws her golden lasso at her. But...Earth-1900 Wonder Woman is quicker.

With a battle cry... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman releases God-Overkill lightning upon her.

Earth-2011 Wonder Woman desperately turns her battle axe on her side to try to absorb it in like a charging up spirit energy shield. But, in mortal seconds...the God-Overkill lightning destroys it in a burst of smoke and faint spirit energy sparks.

She screams...as she completely turns into a melting puddle of clay.

Just as Devastator Woman is about to make up her mind... Dark Angel makes a shadowy portal...taking Devastator Woman off guard with a hand of Chaos pulling her in.

Wonder Woman cries out, "no! !"

She swiftly tries to get her golden lasso around Dark Angel to break her focus.

But... Dark Angel goes quicker through the shadowy portal to escape from her.

At the same time...she leaves behind a shadowy portal around the Q.E.D.

The Q.E.D. is heading right for primordial Earth-0. It's counting down from ten seconds.

Determinedly... Harbringer is chronokinetically freezing time around her while flying after the Q.E.D.

The vibrational fault line between parallel Earths becomes visible in freezing time. Ripples like vibrational spikes go up and down around cosmic movement.

Harbringer grabs the Q.E.D. with a fiery spirit energy projected hand...suddenly keeping it still.

But, when she does... A spiking up vibrational spike destroys the Q.E.D.

Harbringer cries out...in a exploding out trail of blindingly bright yellow spherical chaotic energy.

With a orangish red portal... The Monitor pulls her out of there just in time.

But, magic dancing lights are forming around many spiking up vibrational spikes.

Chaos's distorted voice laughs.

And, together... The magic dancing lights and exploding out spherical chaotic energy form a cruel smile.


	11. Central Vision 2: Of Ancients & Stingers

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Central Vision 2:

Back in the Earth-0 universe...

Queen Bee is sitting in her gold bar office.

The Themiscyra International logo on the pyramid shaped TV set has been magically changed to Bialya International in purplish black. A Mist Knight's gold jewel head surrounds the new logo of BI.

Queen Bee is wearing a darkish blue puffed sleeved dress over her newer matching battle wear, a translucent glowing bright yellow veil laced in spirit energy silver, a golden tiara with twin carvings of bees, golden stinger earrings, and jet black lined white boots.

A Bialyan Amazon with slightly long dark brown hair is sitting on her desk, showing off the lower half of her legs shown bare.

Her name is Patti Mendejoil.

She wears very dark green puffed sleeved dress over her darkish blue battle wear, golden stinger earrings, a translucent glowing pale yellow veil laced in spirit energy silver, and jet black lined white boots.

Queen Bee very faintly smiles.

Patti Mendejoil makes a sad face.

In slightly chimed sounding Bialyan... She goes, "aw. What's wrong, my queen?"

Queen Bee heavily sighs.

She finds it hard to look up.

After a bit... She looks up.

A little teary eyed... She says in Bialyan, "Patti...try to understand this. Chaos chose the Cheetah over me."

Patti Mendejoil blushes a bit.

She nervously concludes, "sorry, my queen. I try. But... Moderate sigh. I'm simple minded. You seem happy to become queen of Chaos's Amazons. Yet, you're not."

Queen Bee puts a darkly comforting hand on hers.

She reflects, "Patti Mendejoil...I already am queen of our nation. I have been for as long as I want to remember. Yet, Biayla and our wonders remain only a footnote against Greece's mystical wonders."

After a bit... She continues, "I really want to be a goddess: To bring fame, tourism, and pleasures back to our great nation forevermore. Aresia just cared for fame for her tribe and never really for ours. I'd betray Aresia and take her place if I had to. But..."

Patti Mendejoil finishes the thought, "...Athena destroyed her."

Queen Bee very faintly smiles, "yes. But, I never thought..."

Patti Mendejoil asks in concern, "never thought what?"

Queen Bee suddenly heatedly glares down.

She openly admits, "I never liked the Cheetah! I always thought she was not a worthy champion for Amazons. The second thing Aresia and I didn't agree about."

Patti Mendejoil nervously gulps.

She says, "forgive me, my queen. I know you have great reasons. But...why do you hate the Cheetah?"

Queen Bee mostly assures, "I forgive you."

Patti Mendejoil ceremoniously bows before Queen Bee's hand.

She then sits up again.

Sounding a little better... She says, "thank you, my queen."

Queen Bee looks up.

Her heated glare gives way to a cruel smile.

Queen Bee adds, "you're welcome."

Queen Bee questions, "do you know how we found the Cheetah?"

Patti Mendejoil realizes, "I don't. But...would it please you if you tell me?"

Queen Bee bluntly answers, "I'm pleased to tell you anything on my mind: Even what I don't want to tell to other Amazons."

Patti Mendejoil faintly giggles.

She figures, "then it'd please us both. Please do like you have many times."

Queen Bee figures, "okay. Her story began many months ago..."

Many mortal months ago...

There was a archeologist from Nottingham, England named Barbara Minerva.

She was quickly becoming infamous for raiding ancient villages and ruins for ancient works of art, idols, gold bars, and anything else she could get her hands on across Africa and South America.

But alas, half of her riches were paid to expensive lawyers. And, the villagers were too financially poor to oppose her in court.

Barbara Minerva used the online alias of ShootingStar697 to help herself fence the artifacts. For a avatar, she had a burning strawman like bobblehead.

Offline... She had long slightly curly dark red hair, matching nails, and black to green earthy colored puffy sleeved dresses.

She didn't even have a butler or a maid: She did everything herself around her mostly light brown and flowery yellow manor.

Her bodyguards were figureheads by day, lead raiders by night. But, they made no attempt to disguise their shady dark green and light orange army jackets.

Barbara Minerva worked out a lot just by going up and down winding stairs of the manor, keeping the plants watered and everything sparkling clean.

A firing range on the grass lawn in the back of her manor though was her daily pastime: When she wasn't researching all night on ancient artifacts, drinking coffee to stay up, or watching documentaries on ancient civilizations nonstop on her flatscreen TV.

Sometimes, her bodyguards swore they could hear her talking and laughing with the stolen works of art: Like they were talking and having drinks together. But, there wasn't ever even a hint of Atramentum.

No one wanted to be around Barbara Minerva long: Not even British fighters that found her attractive at first, her contacts in the black market, her own bodyguards, or socialites that like small talk and nail polish so much.

That is...until one day.

The day was February 8, 2013.

From the depths of a river of fog, a total lunar eclipse was coming.

Some call it a blood moon. Some call it just a eclipse.

But, across parallel Earths...it was a dangerous sign to many of ancient civilizations.

Most people would have run back home. But, not Barbara Minerva.

The plant godUrzkartaga came to her in her stone rune lined mirror.

His face was that of a male cheetah: With his chin held high, some curvy dark red lines down his face, and dark red in his eyes.

With a growly voice... He declared, "Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva. I see...a destiny of immortality for you. But, you must act now. To become immortal...you must act now."

Barbara Minerva looked stunned.

She banged on the mirror hard some with her fist.

She groaned hard some as she clutched her fist. But, the mirror didn't even dent.

Urzkartaga's face was still there. He just lowly growled and chirped.

Barbara Minerva looked wide eyed at him. But, only for a few mortal seconds.

Sounding suspicious... She brought up, "I'm touched by this offer of yours. But...who are you? How the hell are you seeing me in my mirror? Why now?"

Suddenly... She heard loud footsteps outside...along with the sounds of laser fast fire from light gun pointers.

She gulped nervously some.

She just as quickly got straight faced. But, she was a little teary eyed at the thought of her guards falling.

Urzkartaga brought up, "MI6 is about to catch you as well as your guards. You can ask them all these things and be put in a rubber room. Or, you can reach out to my paw. You agree to become my goddess partner. And I, Urzkartaga, make you the Cheetah: A goddess to be feared by all game seekers in the lands."

Barbara Minerva started to smirk.

She had a hand on her gray light gun pointer under her dress the whole time she was standing there.

But...she then took her hand off it.

Barbara Minerva could have shot laser fast fire to make her own way out. But...she loved artifacts and riches too much to run.

Urzkartaga's paw and leg was outstretched out through the mirror.

The wooden double doors were kicked down on the first floor below.

Barbara Minerva smirked wide.

And, without hesitation... She said, "all right: I'll be your Cheetah. Getting caught up in something is not the sort of thing that happens to me. I don't let it."

She reached out to his paw.

Urzkartaga growled and faintly purred. He darkly smiled.

He pulled her to him.

And, in mortal seconds... They vanished through the mirror.

Watery waves came and went in the mirror.

MI6 agents in all black clothes come storming into Barbara's room.

One of them mutters, "go spare. Where the devil is Dr. Minerva?!"

They search and search. But, all they find are ancient works of art, countless recordings of documentaries, and gold bars.

Back through the watery waves in the mirror... The picture changed over to a near blackish white upright scroll.

Urzkartaga declared, "I thirst for the very spirit sacrificed from the fresh quenching destruction of a mortal. Go back for a mortal minute and do it by your own hand."

Barbara Minerva confidently concluded, "I will. Faint laugh. That won't be hard."

Pictures were going by of a burning city. Many shadows ran for it.

A pair of shadow torches fell. Shadows ten by ten fell and fell in the smoke.

A shadow man named Dr. Leavens tried to run out the back of a shadow house.

He was his ex-husband from college. He was a scientist glad to be rid of her.

But... Barbara Minerva's shadow came jumping down with a throwing knife.

A scream.

Dr. Leavens's shadow falls before her.

Urzkartaga growled and faintly purred.

He declared, "to consummate your commitment as my goddess partner...you must take and partake of the sacrificial spirit energy as it leaves his body. My knife will serve you well for it."

Some pictures went by of Barbara Minerva slashing her glowing spirit energy knife around at the spirit energy floating away over the fallen body. It glowed very dark red past the shadows.

She then put the glowing spirit energy knife in her mouth like a sword swallower.

Only, the spirit energy harmlessly just passed through.

Or so she thought.

She laughed and laughed loudly after she had pulled it out.

A watery magic portal opened behind her.

She walked back out through it.

Urzkartaga declared, "now...the sacrament has begun."

Another set of pictures went by over the scroll.

Egyptian pyramids came. They faded just as quick before a dark cave temple.

Barbara Minerva was lying on a bed of tied together fossil bones. Her hands were out by the side.

Her body was mostly covered in ceremonial black spots. Only things she wore were a ceremonial cheetah catsuit like sleeveless top and matching shorts.

Two flying spirit energy knives slashed into her hands.

She groaned hard in mental pain. But, she didn't physically shake.

She kept her eyes open.

All she thought of much was the mental image of goddesshood: Her body orangish yellow all over with black spots, a strong tail to match, and her hair changing from yellow to dark red on a whim.

A side picture went by of a steaming hot yellowish black herbal brew in a silvery clay chalice.

Urzkartaga declared, "good, my Cheetah. Now...I be sharing of the lifevine of my royal blood. Pluck a leaf, my servant. Grind your very hands in it, my Cheetah. Let the spirit energy pour from them before the royal blood. Grind until the leaf is no more. Grind until the royal blood is rich and full in the royal cup."

A side picture went by of a shadow priest bringing forth a thin prickly leaf.

Barbara Minerva sat up.

She ground and ground her hands together in the leaf.

Leaf bits by leaf bits fell in the chalice. Her hands got more and more sore.

Dark red spirit energy coursed through her. It got bigger and bigger in a aura with every grinding.

Barbara Minerva was trembling.

She mentally groaned, struggling to hold on to the spirit energy coursing through.

Side pictures showed shadows of Bana-Mighdall Amazons moving toward the temple.

Spirit energy blades slash through tens of his followers in cheetah themed Greek robes. Spirit energy arrows pierce through tens of Bana-Mighdall Amazons. Massive destruction before Urzkartaga's bone decorated pyramid.

The chalice was rich and full.

Barbara Minerva was starting to sip from it...when a spirit energy arrow came.

It pierced through it...shattering it into steaming hot pieces.

The Urzkartaga priest screamed.

A body fell to the cave floor.

Bana-Mighdall Amazon shadows surrounded the bed of fossilized bones.

One of them punched Barbara Minerva.

She fell unconscious.

Only some of the spirit energy aura and the ceremonial mixture remained within her.

Then... Aresia came.

The pictures gave way to full color picture.

Aresia glared warningly.

She called out, "you shouldn't have done that! This woman could have been taken unwillingly by Urzkartaga for all you know."

A side picture of the roaring mad face of Urzkartaga went by. Another showed it connected on a god family tree to a more leafy looking Hades and a very long black haired Artemis.

One of the Bana-Mighdall Amazons asked, "then what do we do with her, Queen Aresia?"

Aresia suddenly darkly smiled.

She decided, "oh, she'll get her chance to redeem herself from the evil of men...on Amazons Attack."

The Bana-Mighdall Amazons around her darkly smiled.

Some mortal months later...

The Amazons Attack credits roll early due to the cameras turning into melting cheese...just after the Cheetah and Hercules battle in the stadium.

Presently...

Patti Mendejoil somberly murmurs, "ohh. My queen...I'm really sorry."

Some tears fall from her face.

Queen Bee faintly sniffles.

All this time, and she hasn't moved her hand away from Patti Mendejoil.

Queen Bee closes her eyes, holding back tears.

And... She says, "thank you...my Amazon partner."


	12. Episode 10: Falling Bats in Cosmos

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 10:

Back in primordial time, on Pariah's Earth...

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman and Superwoman spin kick at each other. But...Superwoman is faster.

She kicks Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman down hard into the primordial Earth.

She groans hard some. A cloud of gray dust goes up around her.

Owlman pulls up Earth-E2OC Batman by the collar.

He uses his other arm to throw away Earth-E2OC Batman's Transit-Dimensional device.

Owlman taunts, "you don't trust anyone else to do what needs to be done. Laugh. I feel the same way. But, the QED has gone off at Earth Prime. You already lost."

Earth-E2OC pulls out a explosive Batarang.

But... Owlman just throws him back down...setting off his aim.

The Batarang explodes in midair. Earth-E2OC Batman struggles to hold onto consciousness.

Owlman gets ready to finish him.

Superwoman pulls up a dazed Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman from the ground.

She faintly darkly grins.

She's about to finish her.

But... Ultraman interrupts, "I'm not against destroying Luthor's new Justice League. But, we have a bigger problem on our hands."

Superwoman slightly turns around.

She impatiently mutters back, "what?!"

Ultraman is now looking out to outer space.

He looks more nervous than ever before. He's not even looking right at anyone.

He explains, "I see the vibrational fault lines beginning to merge. The QED hasn't gone off Earth Prime, or all of reality would be destroyed. But, we have to go back now with Owlman: While he still has a chance to stop it."

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman briefly peeks at them.

Then, she closes her eyes: Continuing to act like she's unconscious.

Superwoman scoffs.

She throws Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman hard on the ground again.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman stifles a hard groan.

She starts to pull out her golden lasso behind her back.

Superwoman waves her arms out some.

With a too confident laugh... She comments, "come on, Ultraman. We don't have a need to. We're about to conquer every Earth we..."

Ultraman practically shouts, "don't try and con me. What are you and Owlman doing?!"

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman opens her eyes.

She's about to throw her golden lasso at Superwoman.

Superwoman doesn't answer. She looks nervous.

Superman warns, "that's enough. I don't know what's going on. But, those vibrations are getting bigger. We have to go back to the Watchtower in the present on our Earth: Unless you have one."

With a laugh... Owlman points out, "don't you get it, Clark? I don't want to stop the only possible real choice. Now, stand away before I..."

He gets a arm cannon aimed at Superman.

Superman doesn't look amused. He just slightly glares.

Earth-E2OC Batman is still clutching his side. But...he reaches for something on the ground.

Meanwhile...

The Cheetah appears.

Her body is now orangish yellow all over with black spots and a strong tail to match.

Her hair is light red with black lining. She wears her own Amazon battle wear and has no wristbands. But, her claws seem encased in sparkling silver.

A animated ring of golden arrows flying out is across her battle wear's dark purplish black upper plating. The lower plating is cleanly torn to ribbons yet sparkly, very dark green, and umbrella shaped.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman lands down on her feet.

She turns to Goddess Cheetah, "who are you?"

Goddess Cheetah closes her eyes briefly.

Goddess Cheetah is a little teary eyed. But...she laughs and churrs.

She declares, "Barbara Minerva. But, now I'm even more. I'm the Cheetah: Goddess of survival of the fittest and goddess partner of Artemis. I speak more clear now! And, I'm seeking revenge. I got no love for damaging artifacts: Even living artifact dolls. But, if you're defending that devastator woman, you're my new doll to throw back."

For a second, Earth-1900 Wonder Woman smirks.

Just as quickly though... She taunts back, "you can try it. But, I believe you won't succeed."

Wonder Woman suddenly gets in between them.

She calls out, "wait a minute! Chaos has Devastator Woman. Our fight is not with you."

Goddess Cheetah laughs, churrs, and growls.

She cruelly glares, "no, Diana. Artemis told me of your devastation of our home Bana-Mighdall and Aresia. Revenge is the only good slash for us."

Wonder Woman says, "yeah? Well now, you seem calm...which is making me already nervous."

Goddess Cheetah laughs and growls.

She goes, "ohh good. I'll get you all nervous. Artemis...now come! I brought you a present."

With a outstretched arm... She makes the Quake Engine time displacement machine from Feudal Japan on Earth-BNinja appear before her.

At the same time, she makes a copy of the machine appear in between the vibrational fault lines.

Chaos's face quickly changes to Artemis's face in the cosmos.

With a sickly smile... Chaos Artemis tells, "ohh! What a devastating gift! So happy you care."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman look very shocked.

Wonder Woman mutters under her breath, "oh...damn!"

Meanwhile...

Ultraman darkly glares.

He punches Superwoman hard off the primordial Earth...right for outer space.

Superwoman is struggling to breathe as outer space gets closer.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman looks somewhat shook.

She gets her golden lasso around Superwoman.

She swing kicks off the ground while still holding onto the golden lasso's rope...trying to kick Ultraman down in midair.

But... Ultraman grabs Superman by surprise...hurling him hard back at her.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman reactively flies to get out of the way.

The pull sends Superwoman back down. But, she quickly kicks off of the ground to stay afloat.

Earth-E2OC Superman crashes hard against the primordial Earth.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman cries out, "Superman!"

Flash runs after Superman to try to create a vortex to catch him. But...he misses by a second.

Because, in that second... Ultraman has grabbed up a piece of primordial Earth to throw at him.

Flash crashes in smashing down chunks of rock.

He coughs hard on his side.

With a dark smile... Johnny Quick is quick to speed over to Flash to see if he's still conscious.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman flies over to Earth-E2OC Superman to see if he's okay.

Earth-E2OC Batman is kind of quick to take advantage of Owlman's moment of surprise.

He fires a second bat grappling hook.

The cable ties Owlman's legs together.

And... Earth-E2OC Batman pulls him down.

Owlman groans hard some on the ground.

With a faint smile... Earth-E2OC Batman points out, "we're still here, Owlman. Faint chuckle. We both looked into the abyss. But, when it's looking back at us...you blinked."

He's already picked out the pre-selected coordinates of a barren ice planet of a Earth on Owlman's Transit-Dimensional device.

Owlman tries to cut through the cable around his legs with a Owlrang.

But soon, in a circle of whup noises and purple ghost like mirror images... Owlman is gone.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman helps Earth-E2OC Superman to his feet.

He kind of assuringly insists, "thank you. But, I'm fine...now."

Ultraman fires laser eye beams into Superwoman.

She cries out no.

She goes down in a gust of gray dust.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman and Earth-E2OC Superman look in shock.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman walks right up to Ultraman.

A little teary eyed... She mutters, "why? She didn't have to be destroyed!"

With a dark glare... Ultraman mutters, "Luthor was right about Superwoman and Owlman: They were in our way. You're about to see your last stars."

He goes to grab Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman by the throat.

But, with a battle cry... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman sends God-Overkill lightning down on him.

Ultraman groans hard on the smoking part of ground.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman gets ready to strike again.

But... Ultraman just lies there, continuing to cough hard.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman remarks, "our mission is never over: As long as there's terrible things men do to each other."

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman and Earth-E2OC Superman faintly smile.

Green Lantern and Power Ring keep putting up astral bubbles around a forming crackly dark purple time displacement wave ball: Trying to contain growing vibrational spikes within the black butterfly like center of the displacement wave ball long enough to contain it all.

But... They burst out...sending everyone but Goddess Cheetah flying in their cries of defiance.

Earth-E2OC Batman falls unconscious from accumulated bad condition. Even Flash and Johnny Quick can't outrun the circling back vibrational spikes and crackly time displacement waves for long.

Goddess Cheetah is laughing and growling like mad by her time displacement machine.

The Wonder Women, the remaining members of the Earth-CO2E Crime Syndicate, and more of the relatively present members of the Earth-E2OC Justice League struggle to fly and shield themselves away with green astral energy.

But... They are sucked fast into the Quake Engine time displacement wave ball.

In the time displacement wave ball...

Apartment complexes and gothic suspension bridges of many parallel Earths bend wide over.

Dark purple lightning crackles. Thick rain sheet like blurs spiral. The big black butterfly like vortex in the center is sucking little piece after little piece of the apartments and bridges.

A time displaced chunk of E2OC-Batman's Batcave in 2012 is on one bend of suspension bridge. A small dark gray circular downloading device with a dark red center is lighting up: With more and more glowing bright little lines of light all around it.

A Mirror Master in a mostly bright yellow costume is unconscious to the side.

Two Amanda Wallers are exchanging fists in front of the Justice League members contingency plans download in progress. Their light gun pointers are discarded on the ground.

ForewarnedFilms DCverse Secret Six are run charging down a bend of apartment complex...charging for four Batmen.

DeadEndverse Batman gets out some big double bladed batarang hand axes. A fallen body of a Predator and a fallen body of a Xenomorph is behind him.

DeadEndverse Batman jump charges for ForewarnedFilms Scandal Savage.

ForewarnedFilms Scandal Savage faintly smiles. Her wristblades are already out.

While DeadEndverse Batman is coming down... They're quick slashing at each other.

ForewarnedFilms Batman is in a upward mid-swing on a smoky looking cable, throwing cosmic looking red and purple gas pellets at ForewarnedFilms Secret Six with his free hand.

Half of the ForewarnedFilms Secret Six fall unconscious easy against the bend of apartment complex. But, ForewarnedFilms Deadshot reactively puts up a CGI rendered silvery helmet to shield himself while aiming his wide light gun pointer at him.

Above it all... The Wonder Women, the remaining members of the Earth-CO2E Crime Syndicate, and more of the relatively present members of the Earth-E2OC Justice League mystically appear on top of a floating chunk of jungle land.

Goddess Cheetah appears, hovering over them.

Wonder Woman says, "get back. I got her!"

She throws her golden lasso at Goddess Cheetah.

But... It just goes right through the ripply water like mirage.

Goddess Cheetah laughs and churrs through the mirages.

She goes, "good try. Let's see how you do...in my Batman Worlds Attack show!"

And, with a slash of her hand in the air... They all vanish in bright yellow lights.

ForewarnedFilms Deadshot fires several rounds of laser fast fire.

ForewarnedFilms Batman crouches and spins his body around as he tumble lands.

He coughs hard some though. He's soon clutching his side.

ForewarnedFilms Batman glares.

He punches ForewarnedFilms Deadshot down...setting off his aim for more laser fast fire.

ForewarnedFilms Giganta grows giant sized...grabbing two Batmen as she grows.

She throws both Batmen hard...through a whole floor of bending around apartment complex.

Glass shatters. Screams and sounds of a crowd running from inside.

The apartment complex under ForewarnedFilms Giganta's feet though surprisingly remains in one piece.

Both Batmen are falling fast. They're coughing hard.

One is kind of slowly activating Batwings from his suits in mid-air.

The second uses a blue lightsaber to catch on part of a suspension bridge.

He's soon pulling himself up over it, getting back on his feet.

But, he's still coughing hard.

Arkhamverse Task Force X is charging down a bend of apartment complex over a pool...charging for Earth-BNinja Batman, his ninja clan, and the Batman villains turned Feudal Lords from Earth-BNinja.

In mixed feelings... Arkhamverse Harley Quinn calls out, "Bat-nistas! Laugh. Cute monkeys. But, you're always pushing me away. Now to batter up myself a bat!"

She jumps swings high off a sideways edge of sliding window.

She charges at Earth-BNinja Batman...slamming her hammer down hard.

He coughs hard some as he falls.

But, just as quickly... He gets a Bat grappling hook around her...pulling her down for the ride.

Arkhamverse Harley Quinn frustratedly cries out, "ahh!"

Boomerangs, laser fast fire from light gun pointers, freezing rays... Arkhamverse Task Force X is firing all they got.

Earth-BNinja Two Face and the second in command of the Batman ninjas get frozen solid.

Earth-BNinja Penguin, Slade, and Poison Ivy are in their clockwork Feudal Japan mechas...blasting and firing away in battle for a Bat Mech, a Croczilla, and a Banezilla on some frozen over pieces of land over some bends of suspension bridges.

They're soon tackling and punching each other across those bends of suspension bridges.

Arkhamverse King Shark charge tears through the Batman ninja monkeys. Only by combining into goldish lines of themselves do they and Earth-BNinja Damian keep themselves from falling fast.

Earth-BNinja Harley Quinn and two Jokers are laughing like crazy as they charge up a burning up Ferris wheel. It's just floating in mid-air.

Earth-Gaslight2 Batman and a gone mad Earth-Gaslight2 Commissioner Gordon are punching each other.

Earth-Gaslight2 Batman suddenly calls out, "down!"

He and Earth-Gaslight2 Comissioner Gordon split off...jumping off the Ferris wheel.

Earth-BNjina Harley Quinn and the two Jokers slash the Ferris wheel carriage apart with a katana, Harley Quinn's smashing down hammer, and metal pikes.

They're jump kicking off and coming down...only to be caught by surprise kicks by three Batwomen swinging down from the Ferris wheel with Bat grappling hooks.

They are Kathy, Sonia, and Rocky. All three wear mostly silvery gray Batwomen costumes.

Earth-BNjina Harley Quinn and the two Jokers groan hard on the Ferris wheel's unburnt base.

Then... The whole Ferris wheel explodes in a blaze of fire.

All of them are knocked back...falling faster and faster for the butterfly like vortex.

Meanwhile...

A Batplane with red lit lining is flying charging up from the rim of the butterfly like vortex.

Terry McGinnis as Batman Beyond Batman is flying out of a roughly bat shaped black time vortex. He's flying on thruster boots and Bat glider wings.

In a god minute... And, from the pitch dark edge of the butterfly like vortex... BatsandJokesverse Darkseid is facing Goddess Cheetah

He's a mostly metallic clay like god. His eyes are very dark red, like that of a bubbling volcano.

He mutters, "the anti-life equation buried now in his subconscious... I...will...have it!"

He fires several bright red Omega Beams at Goddess Cheetah on the last part.

Goddess Cheetah makes several jungle trees appear...vaporizing instantly in front of the beams.

With laughs and churrs... Goddess Cheetah goes, "is that all you have for me, sergeant clayface? Laugh. Your helmet will make quite a prize after I finish you."

BatsandJokesverse Darkseid battle cries with arms out. Goddess Cheetah roars with claws out.

They fly charge for each other.

Inside the back of the Batplane with red lit lining... BatsandJokesverse Joker, who darkly looks like Bruce Wayne in a torn down suit with a Joker face, is battling Darth Vader from the BvsDVverse.

They're firing dark blue force lightning at each other.

But, they both kind of easily dodge.

The Batplane has flares and missiles ready to fire. But, it keeps flying up for the top.

Batman Beyond Batman lands kind of loudly before the cockpit windshield. But, BatsandJokesverse Joker and Darth Vader just hear the crackling of their force lightning.

Batman Beyond Batman faintly chuckles to himself.

He dryly thinks to himself, "cool. This is going to be easy...like that's ever happened before."

Through his batsuit... He uplinks to the Batplane's systems.

He turns off the missiles and flares.

Darth Vader declares, "you know of the anti-life equation. But, still...you cannot defeat me Wayne. I'm a better Sith, with or without a fully operational Death Star. You... Laugh. You're a dark joke created by a emperor that's run past its intended course. Who do you think will last?"

He force pushes BatsandJokesverse Joker against the wall.

Batman Beyond Batman kind of quickly goes over readings from the Batplane and from his batsuit's binocular chatroom like vision scanner readings.

He catches a self destruct function, BatsandJokesverse Joker with a 100 percent match for Bruce Wayne's DNA...and readings of the Wonder Women, the remaining members of the Earth-CO2E Crime Syndicate, and more members of the Earth-E2OC Justice League vanishing in bright yellow lights.

BatsandJokesverse Joker groans hard. Electric sparks from the wall aren't helping much either.

He taunts, "chosen kiddie... Hard laugh. Hard laugh. Hard cough. Oh...right. I don't need a anti-life equation to see what to do with you."

Darth Vader angrily tightens his force grip on him.

But... BatsandJokesverse Joker kicks up with his feet to release green laughing gas.

Darth Vader stifles laughing. But...it takes all his concentration to do so.

BatsandJokesverse Joker goes on, "but... Laugh! Laugh! It really does spruce a workshop up."

And, with Darth Vader's concentration broken... BatsandJokesverse Joker is quickly turning Darth Vader into a R2 droid with just his intuitive demented anti-life equation connection.

With a outstretched arm... Darth Vader cries out, "no! ! !"

He's about to force tear pieces of the Batplane.

But...all it does is give momentum to turn over his R2 droid form with a loud clank.

Batman Beyond Batman calls out, "hey! One genetics nightmare to another...I'm the more together Batman. You're too much a Joker freak, even for me. Got to fly from the burn."

He dives off for the floating island slightly below.

BatsandJokesverse Joker laughs hard some, pointing at him.

He calls back, "too much a freak? Well, don't worry. There's plenty of Lazarus pit to...!"

Suddenly... The Batplane starts to explode in a blaze of fire.

BatsandJokesverse Joker tries to put it out with his anti-life equation connection. But, all it does is conjure up more bombs and glowing green Lazarus pit waters.

R2 droid parts rain down and burn up.

BatsandJokesverse Joker god restores himself kind of easy in the Lazarus pit waters. But...it also sends him crashing down into part of a crumpling down suspension bridge.

He cries out no. But, it's short lived.

He's laughing hard on and on...as he falls faster and faster towards the butterfly like vortex.

Black ripples suddenly go over the bright yellow lights.

Batman Beyond Batman moves his palm over to himself.

Over a communications channel... He says, "ready Wayne."

On the other side... Future Bruce Wayne says, "good. The vortex should be open...now."

A roughly bat shaped black time vortex cloaks over the fading yellow lights...sucking them in.

Batman Beyond Batman dives in after them...just as the time vortex closes behind him.

Into the year 2050, on Earth-E2OC...

The sky is red now over Neo-Gotham.

The dark blue and dark green to pink hi-tech towers of Neo-Gotham are now erupting volcanoes. Lava bubbles and flows around mostly burnt down hovercars, hoverlifts, and sections of highway.

Catwalks and flying high Parademons are slowly appearing more and more. More and more humans and aliens alike in gray lifeless rags are slowly appearing...crying out and dragged away by Parademons for throne rooms and volcanoes.

Wonder Woman is standing on the edge of a dark purple tan floor covered in rubble. Hints of shards of Barbara Gordon's commissioner chair are sticking out of the rubble.

Teary eyed... Wonder Woman starts to inquire, "what in Tartarus...?!"

Batman Beyond Batman turns to face her.

He puts a arm out towards the flowing lava before them several miles below.

He reveals, "the future. But, Darkseid hasn't barbecued it all yet."

Wonder Woman practically shouts, "what are you saying? We're burning up any minute?!"

Batman Beyond Batman nervously says, "I'm sorry. That's not...that's not it at all."

He heavily sighs.

Wonder Woman's expression softens.

Batman Beyond Batman points out, "there's still time to put a stop to him and his globe collection. But, we have to hurry...or this will be the only future. And, not even a cosmic school Monitor or cosmic Chaos can stop him then."

Wonder Woman just says, "then let's go."

They both break into a run...heading for the Batcave.


	13. Episode 11: Knight of Apokolips, Part 1

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 11:

On the Monitor's station...

Harbringer's unconscious body is on a foldable black couch on a lower stadium platform. The Monitor is sitting by her on the foldable black couch.

Earth-947 Wonder Woman's unconscious body is lying on a foldable black couch on the main platform.

The Monitor heavily sighs to himself.

A Bat-Mite Batgirl is slightly hovering over the ground.

She wears a light yellow belt full of gold batarangs and sticking out gold stars with tiny orbiting moons around them, a mostly purple costume, and light yellow gloves with smiley faces in the center. She has big green eyes bigger than her mask, and magically made orange circuit covered bat wings black like the night sticking out of her costume.

Sounding somewhat more high pitched... Batgirl-Mite concludes, "I know it doesn't look anything like it, and it may turn off younger girls. But, what do you think? What do you think?"

She turns around a red and gold batarang lined notepad hovering in the air.

And... A Get To Know: Batgirl video from 2019 magically plays over it.

The Monitor moderately sighs.

He's looking down.

He says, "it's pretty."

Batgirl-Mite excitedly flies around in little circles.

She goes, "yeah!"

Just as quick... She goes, "but what? It's good and pretty! It's good! It's good, right?"

The Monitor looks up.

He points out, "but...but that looks nothing like my files on the Super Hero Girls universe."

He points his facing up hand toward the just played video on the floating notepad.

With a slight glare... Batgirl-Mite shoots back, "hey! Darkseid corrupted those files before I could...disguised in universe as a teacher of all things. Can you believe that? I mean, the nerve of some villains!"

The Monitor just stoically looks at her.

Batgirl-Mite mutters, "well, I did the best I could Monitor! You don't like it? Then I'll make my own universe! Look out, multiverse: Here comes the super besties super batty Super Hero Girls reboot!"

She fires her purple grappling hook into the air.

And, just like that... She goes poof.

So does the floating notepad.

The Monitor moderately sighs into his hand.

He comments, "This is what I get for turning to the 5th Dimension for help for restoration of the multiverse."

Back into the year 2050, on Earth-E2OC...

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman, a conscious Earth-E2OC Batman, and all the members of the Earth-E2OC Justice League from the relative present are gathered around by the Batcave computer.

They're under the grounds of Wayne Manor.

Earth-E2OC Hawkgirl is wearing a sleeveless white top and not Thanagarian battle wear.

Batman Beyond Old Bruce Wayne is at the computer, bringing up mostly light and dark blue windows with specifications and life readings on everyone present.

He has gray hair and a black business suit.

He seems to be typing like mad from his chair though.

His guard dog Ace is sitting right by his chair. He's a Great Dane mix with black fur.

The remaining three members of the Earth-CO2E Crime Syndicate are just standing by the glass tubes with Batman and Robin costumes, looking impatient for all kinds of reasons.

Earth-E2OC Flash and Earth-E2OC Martian Manhunter are standing by to keep a eye on them in case they try anything. But, they don't look much happy either.

Doctor Fate vanishes back to the present in a flash of bright yellow light.

Earth-E2OC Hawkgirl and Earth-E2OC Green Lantern John Stewart briefly very faintly smile at seeing Old Bruce Wayne and Ace. Yet, they stand on opposite edges of the ground.

Old Bruce suddenly glares at the screen.

He mutters under his breath, "where is Terry? He should have...!"

Earth-E2OC Batman mostly assures, "you said he's carrying the mantle of Batman. If he's like you and me, he'll be back from almost anything."

They both very faintly smile at each other.

Then... Old Bruce turns back to typing like mad at the computer.

Earth-E2OC John Stewart remarks, "good to see you still work out to be a relatively good cop. But, do we have a plan here?"

Earth-E2OC Martian Manhunter starts to say, "well..."

Old Bruce turns around.

He gives him a warning look.

Earth-E2OC Superman asks, "J'onn...do you know something we don't?"

Everyone else turns to Earth-E2OC Martian Manhunter.

Suddenly... He kind of looks down.

He somewhat nervously says, "I...I thought I read something. Guess I was mistaken to try to bring it up. With more than one Batman, it is not far off to see why."

Moderate sighs of frustration fill the Batcave. Only the two Bruce Waynes aren't sighing.

Earth-E2OC John Stewart crosses his arms.

Somewhat tensely... He challenges, "what? No backup plan from Batman past or future. And, you're not going to say anything?"

Earth-E2OC Hawkgirl crosses her arms.

She turns away toward the cave wall.

She mutters coldly, "would it make a difference? Moderate sigh. You were about to kick me out of the Justice League anyway."

Teary eyed... Earth-E2OC Superman tries to say, "Shayera..."

Earth-E2OC Hawkgirl gets teary eyed.

She gets it all out, "I don't blame any of you for not trusting me: I don't know what I am anymore! Very faint sniffle. I did my job in the Thanagarian Empire...and people got hurt. Just...just leave me alone."

Some tears fall from her face.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman just mutters, "fine."

Everyone else starts to turn back to Old Bruce and Earth-E2OC Batman.

Then... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman lowly calls out, "what?!"

She's getting teary eyed.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman moderately sighs.

She brings up, "I hate to ask you this. But...whose side are you on, Diana?"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman somberly says, "you don't understand. It's... Sniffle. It's not about what she deserves: It's about what you..."

Earth-E2OC Hawkgirl whirls around to face her.

She tensely cries out, "did you not listen to anything I was saying?! I don't need your pity!"

She tries hard to hold back her building up anger. But, her Nth metal mace is crackling with building up lightning in her hand.

Ace warningly barks.

Old Bruce whispers, "down, Ace."

Ace just as quickly stops barking.

Everyone else by the computer looks very nervous.

That is...until Earth-E2OC Batman steps in.

He concludes, "Diana... Moderate sigh. Not now. It's complicated. Trust me."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman very faintly smiles, "okay. But, you're telling me the whole story of what happened to your Justice League after this."

Everyone else by the computer, Earth-E2OC Flash, and Earth-E2OC Martian Manhunter smile and faintly smile in relief.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman faintly chuckles.

She comments, "okay. That sounds like what I'd be thinking just coming in from another Earth."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman comments, "thank you."

Suddenly... BatsandJokesverse Darkseid's face appears over the computer screen.

From the computer screen... His large face is seen up in the red sky above ground.

Darkseid coldly faintly laughs.

He announces, "I can take you over with just thinking it. But, all in good time. I want to see who's really worthy of being by my side."

Almost at the same time... Earth-E2OC Batman and Old Bruce point out, "Chaos is fighting you across time and space, holding you back from completely taking over with the Anti-Life Equation."

Earth-E2OC Batman adds, "yeah. You never just take your time."

There's a awkward pause.

There's some small hints of magic dancing lights against small hints of Omega Beams in the sky.

Then... Darkseid mutters under his breath, "yes."

Most everyone faintly laughs and chuckles at this. Even Earth-CO2E Ultraman does.

But, just as quickly... Darkseid very coldly smiles.

He continues, "I have seen three seconds of the entirety of the multiverse. That was before Chaos was fighting me. And, not even your will will now stand against my power."

He raises a transparent ghostly open hand from the red sky.

Everyone is on edge now.

Ace is barking like mad at the screen.

And, in mortal seconds... Darkseid's Omega beams teleport there...instantly striking down at them with help from Darkseid's newfound god power of near perfect universe wide telepathy.

Flash and Johnny Quick try to out run it.

Power Ring, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart even combine their astral energy into a spherical maze to try to hold off the incoming Omega beams long enough to dissipate them.

At the same time... They all call out, "go!"

Superman, Ultraman, Hawkgirl, and both Wonder Women try to out fly the Omega Beams.

But, in several mortal seconds... The Omega beams hit all of them.

There's a brilliant bright dark red flash of light.

Earth-E2OC Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman brace themselves with their Amazon wristbands...buying a few seconds against Darkseid's Omega beams.

Teary eyed... They both cry out, "no! !"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman strikes above with God-Overkill lightning...making a big hole all the way out of the Batcave and through the back of the manor.

Everyone else cries out in mental pain.

And, with nothing else to see but Omega beams... Both Wonder Women close their eyes.

They fly out of there...reaching the edge of the atmosphere in minutes.

They open their eyes.

They fly circle back for the Batcave.

Parademon forces chase after them.

But, more and more of them are easily hit in the way of the incoming maze of Omega beams.

They're all vanishing in bright dark red flashes.

Both Wonder Women smile to each other.

They fly right through the clouds, giving them some cover from Darkseid's face in the sky.

But, because of Darkseid seeing a few seconds of all possible parallel choices... He teleports Omega beams right into them just as they come out of the clouds.

They both cry out in mental pain.

But, at the same time... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman catches sight of Darkseid.

With a battle cry... She strikes back at him with God-Overkill lightning.

A near deafening cry is heard from the very sky.

And, with his focus slightly off... Darkseid reactively telekinetically sends both Wonder Women crash landing back to Earth with a wave of his hand.

They crash land through several highways that are slowly transforming into catwalks.

They're both knocked out, lying on their sides.

But, even from high in the sky... Some dark blue and gray metal plating is seen over the left sides of their heads.

Not long after...

Batman Beyond Batman and Wonder Woman rush down the stairs into the Batcave.

Flash and Johnny Quick are lying unconscious in the middle of the stairs from crash landing into each other.

Then... They see Old Bruce and Earth-E2OC Batman's half cyborg bodies lying under the Batcave computer.

The computer is smashed all over in fallen glass and burning collapsed in platform rubble.

Fire and smoke is spreading across the whole Batcave like crazy.

And, out from under the rubble... Old Bruce and Batman are holding tranquilizer tipped batarangs against slightly torn sides of their masks.

Getting teary eyed... Batman Beyond Batman mutters under his breath, "oh...slag it. Bruce! Bruce!"

Getting teary eyed... Wonder Woman murmurs under her breath, "ohh Tartarus."

A Devastator Woman pulled from another parallel Earth is fighting Ultraman...and they both have half cyborg forms modeled in BatsandJokesverse Darkseid's image.

They both have a very dark yellow robotic eye on the cyborg right half of their heads.

Darkseid Cyborg Ultraman has cyborg hands with dark yellow robot eyes in the palms. Darkseid Cyborg Devastator Woman has dark yellow glowing spirit energy blades built in her cyborg upper arms to easily countermove and slash at even a fly charging Wonder Woman.

Some tears fall from Wonder Woman's face.

She gulps nervously at the sight of Darkseid Cyborg Devastator Woman.

But, after a bit... Wonder Woman catches sight of a secret door automatically opening behind the Batcave rubble.

She faintly smiles in mixed relief.

Batman Beyond Batman rushes over to old Bruce and Batman.

Wonder Woman calls out, "Batman?! Batman!"

She runs after him.

Darkseid Cyborg Ultraman angrily fires Omega beams from all three robotic eyes.

With Darkseid's voice... Darkseid Cyborg Devastator Woman mutters, "you can't fight me for long, Ultraman. Your head is recalibrated by cybernetic circuits from Apokolips to obey my command. Enjoy this fight while it lasts: Your fight is already ending."

It keeps slashing down cave rocks in gusts of goddess wind to swiftly shield itself from the Omega beams.

The cave rocks within the goddess wind explode in gusts of smoke and fire.

Cyborg Ultraman keeps trying to grab at Darkseid Cyborg Devastator Woman.

But, the gusts of goddess wind and the explosions within keep deflecting his arms back.

Power Ring, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter... They all have half cyborg forms modeled in BatsandJokesverse Darkseid's image.

Power Ring and Green Lantern Hal Jordan have cyborg hands encasing their astral rings to further enhance their cyborg forms with force shielding and beam capability. They're a network of Omega beams that give off slivers of green astral energy.

Martian Manhunter has big metallic clay swirls in his martian skin. Red and orange Apokoliptian circuitry boards run through him and his shapeshifting cyborg form.

The two Darkseid Cyborg Green Lanterns keep drawing out closing in Omega beams in neon like fire shapes with silvers of astral energy.

Cyborg Martian Manhunter keeps shapeshift swirling fast up and around the burning closing in Omega beam orchestrated fire.

He determinedly mutters, "no. Hold on, everyone! I'm coming."

He keeps firing Omega beams at the Darkseid Cyborg Green Lanterns's cyborg hands.

Darkseid Cyborg Green Lantern Hal Jordan's cyborg hand explodes in a burst of smoke and fire.

It cries out in mental pain.

A swirled burst of astral energy and Omega beams goes off.

Only the astrally glowing Green Lantern ring in its other hand can barely part the big burst away.

But, with its own Green Lantern ring... Darkseid Cyborg Power Ring grabs Cyborg Martian Manhunter with a astral robotic arm.

Wonder Woman gets her golden lasso around one of the exploding cave rocks.

She swings up and fast over the explosion.

She tumble lands in front of Batman Beyond Batman.

Batman Beyond Batman practically shouts, "look! I don't know what your damage is with me. But, I have to help Bruce and Batman!"

He puts his arms out on the last part.

Cyborg Ultraman and Cyborg Martian Manhunter cry out in mental pain from the growing presence of Darkseid's voice in their heads.

Cyborg Ultraman coldly mutters, "I've destroyed Darkseid on my universe. You're already...!"

Then... Darkseid Cyborg Devastator Woman makes two little red suns appear to orbit itself.

Cyborg Ultraman is about to fly tackle it.

But... The sudden lack of Kryptonian power is enough to make Cyborg Ultraman double over.

He cries out in mental pain and groans hard, clutching his side.

Wonder Woman somberly calls out, "Batman...! Hard sniffle. I know how much Bruce means to you and me. But, we got to go now to save all Earths from Darkseid!"

Batman Beyond Batman kind of nervously chuckles.

He solemnly realizes, "yeah. You're right. Let's go!"

But, already, he's beginning to sound a little better.

Wonder Woman very faintly smiles back toward him.

They both run jump and tumble past some debris.

They tumble forward into the secret door.

It automatically closes behind them.


	14. Episode 12: Knight of Apokolips, Part 2

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 12:

Not long before, up in the sky...

A near deafening cry is heard from the very sky from Darkseid.

What Darkseid doesn't know...is a preprogrammed Boom Tube opens behind him.

And, from out of the Boom Tube... Ace tackles Darkseid.

Darkseid goes down with a loud cosmic thud.

His helmet kind of rolls off of his head in cosmic slivers of dark red.

Darkseid groans hard some, reactively clutching his head.

His vision is kind of blurry.

He fires some Omega beams over himself to god restore himself.

Darkseid starts to mutter angrily, "what in...?!"

But, just as quickly... He goes down again with a loud cosmic thud.

And, standing there is Ace...whacking him in the head with his own helmet in his mouth.

Darkseid groans hard.

And, even with his vision blurry again... Darkseid can see a glimpse of his helmet.

Darkseid starts to get back up.

But, just as fast... He cries out angrily, "no one...clobbers me with my own helmet! !"

He fires some Omega beams behind him...circling swiftly around himself.

Ace goes down in a burst of god smoke and fire.

He whimpers as he does.

Darkseid mystically makes another dark blue plated helmet appear on his head.

With a cruel smile... He declares, "that's better."

Not long after, back in the Batcave's secret room...

Batman Beyond Batman thinks out loud, "yeah. Good backup program. But, what's the...plan?"

Suddenly... A transparent purplish bubble of 31st century temporal energy comes and goes.

There's a ziggurat like black and rustic yellow round pedestal with the Bat Signal in the center.

But, now... John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Earth-E2OC Superman are standing there.

They were pulled out of time a second before they could be transformed into Darkseid cyborgs.

And, from his batsuit's vision scanner readings... Batman Beyond Batman can tell they're real.

Wonder Woman lightly remarks, "you know, you could just ask them."

He points over to the others with her arm.

Batman Beyond Batman adds, "yeah. Faint chuckle. Yeah. Good point."

Not long before...

John Stewart starts to say, "Shayera..."

Hawkgirl sniffles hard some.

She turns to face him.

She concludes, "John...please don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm ready to fight."

Somewhat uncomfortably... John Stewart reveals, "only you were never dismissed from the Justice League. We only stepped away because you walked off. I recused myself, and Superman here broke the tie. I...don't know if we'll make it back. I just wanted you to know."

Earth-E2OC Superman faintly smiles knowingly.

Hawkgirl very faintly smiles, "thanks." John Stewart very faintly smiles, "you're welcome."

There's a brief awkward silence.

Hawkgirl reasons, "we've recused ourselves too long. Now, we're going to make Darkseid fall back down on his cosmic overgrown butt to Apokolips: Even if I have to set your beard on fire."

With a faint laugh... John Stewart comments, "what? You don't like the beard?"

Hawkgirl raises a eyebrow like it's obvious.

Then... The automatic secret door opens.

Relatively presently...

Hawkgirl is about to say something. But, Superman beats her to it.

Earth-E2OC Superman pinpoints, "there'll be plenty of time later to find out why we're not altered by Darkseid. All that matters now is Batman from this future has bought some time for us to go back and stop Darkseid before he gets his hands on the Anti-Life Equation."

Wonder Woman concludes, "all right. You got a plan?"

Earth-E2OC Superman adds, "yeah. But, I'm open to some ideas."

Batman Beyond Batman presses some buttons at the time machine's controls. From his vision scanner readings, he's going over previous coordinates in the time machine.

Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond Batman say at the same time, "just one. But, you go first."

Hawkgirl remarks, "nice. I was thinking to go head first myself."

They all faintly chuckle and laugh.

Then... Omega beams blast the secret door to pieces.

Earth-E2OC Superman tells them, "ready?"

Batman Beyond Batman answers, "it wasn't that hard. Just some street smarts and...there."

He fires grappling launchers from his batsuit's forearms.

He pulls on the grappling lines...bringing a ton more rubble down up ahead.

Batman Beyond Batman faintly smiles at his handiwork.

Everyone else is on the time machine's pedestal.

Wonder Woman reminds him, "good work. But, we got to go!"

Batman Beyond Batman figures, "yeah. I already got that."

A transparent purplish bubble of temporal energy is coming and going.

Just as quickly... Batman Beyond Batman fast tumble jumps into the temporal bubble.

At the same time... Wonder Woman is quickly putting on her Spiritwear.

It's glowing in bright bluish red spirit energy.

Omega beams hit the time machine.

It explodes in a brilliant burst of purplish and blue light. But, the temporal bubble is already gone.

In the not too distant past...

BatsandJokesverse Joker laughed hard some, pointing at Batman Beyond Batman.

He called back, "too much a freak? Well, don't worry. There's plenty of Lazarus pit to...!"

Suddenly... The Batplane started to explode in a blaze of fire.

BatsandJokesverse Joker tried to put it out with his anti-life equation connection. But, all it did was conjure up more bombs and glowing green Lazarus pit waters.

He god restored himself kind of easy in the Lazarus pit waters. But...it also sent him crashing down into part of a crumpling down suspension bridge.

He cried out no. But, it was short lived.

He's been laughing hard on and on...as he falls faster and faster towards the butterfly like vortex.

Black ripples suddenly went over the bright yellow lights.

A roughly bat shaped black time vortex was cloaking over the fading yellow lights...sucking them in.

Batman Beyond Batman dived in after them...just as the time vortex closed behind him.

A temporal bubble opens over the butterfly like vortex.

Earth-E2OC Superman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Batman Beyond Batman are flying out.

Batman Beyond Batman calls out, "I got Joker. Go!"

He's diving down fast on his Batwings for BatsandJokesverse Joker.

But, interestingly... Hawkgirl hovers in his way.

And, with a battle cry... She strikes BatsandJokesverse Joker with lightning from her mace.

He doubles over in mid-air, coughing hard.

Batman Beyond Batman hovers up on his thruster boots.

He starts to argue, "come on! I said I..."

Hawkgirl gives him a dark glare.

But... Her dark glare quickly fades.

She somberly voices, "if he used to be a Batman... Hard sigh. Sniffle! I should destroy him myself to give his past incarnation peace. You go!"

Some tears fall from her face.

Batman Beyond Batman looks very stunned.

In mixed feelings... Batman Beyond Batman admits, "I...I'm sorry Hawkgirl. I can't slag anyone: Even if there's no other way to bring him down. Sniffle! You were close to Bruce years ago. If he were here...he'd tell me to trust you on this. And, as much as I hate to admit it... Sniffle. I think you're right. I tried slowing him down enough to fall unconscious into the center vortex from lack of air, and look where that got us."

He gets teary eyed.

A few tears fall from his face.

Hawkgirl very faintly smiles.

She solemnly figures, "I kind of envy the innocence, kid. Now go...and thanks."

Batman Beyond Batman solemnly adds, "sure. Good luck."

He briefly waves to her. Hawkgirl waves back.

And, with that... Batman Beyond Batman flies down into the butterfly like vortex.

John Stewart hovers at the edge of the vortex.

He briefly catches what Hawkgirl is about to do.

John Stewart gets teary eyed.

He heavily sighs.

But... He finally dive flies into the butterfly like vortex himself.

BatsandJokesverse Joker laughs hard.

He comments, "oh joy: The little double crosser fly in the League! You really think you can destroy Bats or me?"

Hawkgirl somberly murmurs, ""Bats"... Hard sniffle. Please. Don't make me do this."

Her mace crackles with built up lightning.

BatsandJokesverse Joker pauses.

Then... He goes, "ehh! Wrong answer Hawkie. Now it's my turn to play with you."

He transforms his hands into Nth metal boxing gloves...punching at her with both.

Hawkgirl flies up, kind of easily dodging them.

But... The springs around the Nth metal boxing gloves suddenly springs up into her...right through a suspension bridge.

Hawkgirl is knocked hard out of the air.

BatsandJokesverse Joker is laughing hard.

Hawkgirl crash lands right through a bat signal on a crumpling down apartment roof.

It smashes in then burning up pieces.

Meanwhile, within the butterfly like vortex...

Wonder Woman and Earth-E2OC Superman come down.

Earth-E2OC Superman challenges, "want the Anti-Life Equation? You got to go through me."

BatsandJokesverse Darkseid darkly grins.

He says, "I can do that."

He fires several Omega beams at Earth-E2OC Superman.

Wonder Woman purposely puts up one of her Amazon wristbands to deflect a Omega beam...right into Goddess Cheetah.

Goddess Cheetah coughs hard some, clutching her self goddess restoring side.

Wonder Woman sharply points out, "look around at the future, Barbara. Your Batman Worlds Attack show is already canceled."

Earth-E2OC Superman flies through the break in the Omega beams.

And...he punches down BatsandJokesverse Darkseid.

He coughs hard some.

He starts to get up.

Goddess Cheetah growls, hisses, and growls loudly.

She angrily slashes her paws at the air.

She mutters, "future changing in his hands! Growl! Revenge slashes for two!"

She makes a duplicate of herself appear.

Her duplicate is flying on the prowl...for a already incoming Boom Tube from god Darkseid.

BatsandJokesverse Darkseid battle cries with a arm out.

He and duplicate Goddess Cheetah start to charge.

Wonder Woman darkly smirks.

She figures, "that's good. Fighting you just got a lot easier."

She slashes her spirit energy blade into the original Goddess Cheetah's already hit side.

Goddess Cheetah coughs hard some, doubling back.

She cries out, "no! I revenge slash you as...! !"

But... Wonder Woman flip kicks her hard at the timing out Boom Tube.

Goddess Cheetah cries out no.

She tries to fly charge back.

But... God Darkseid telekinetically pulls her toward him...ramming her hard into her duplicate.

The Boom Tube closes behind them.

With some mixed feelings... Wonder Woman tells herself, "you'll live. Gods and goddesses will always come back."

Then... Earth-E2OC Superman calls out, "Diana? We can't hold him back for long!"

He is holding down BatsandJokesverse Darkseid's astral energy cuffed arms.

And, with help from a Green Lantern power battery from one of the crossed over universes in the time displacement wave ball... John Stewart is trying hard to keep the astral energy cuffs stable.

Sounding kind of awkward... Wonder Woman realizes, "ohh. Sorry! Hold on!"

While she's calling out to them... BatsandJokesverse Darkseid tears off the astral energy cuffs.

They explode in flashes of astral energy and slivers of Omega beams.

John Stewart and Earth-E2OC Superman are knocked back hard.

They groan hard against the cosmic floor.

Wonder Woman gets her golden lasso around BatsandJokesverse Darkseid.

She pulls herself hard toward him.

She charge punches him in the head with both fists in the air...dazing him.

Batman Beyond Batman calls out, "would you like another heads up? No? Too bad...for you!"

He glide passes BatsandJokesverse Darkseid...just before swiftly punching him in the head and in the lower body.

BatsandJokesverse Darkseid's vision is blurring.

He angrily grabs Batman Beyond Batman.

But... He releases New Genesis tech enhanced electrical discharges from his Batsuit.

He remarks, "yeah. More like dark, grumpy, and fried. Do you even got water on your planet? Faint laugh. Yeah. I doubt you do."

BatsandJokesverse Darkseid doubles over, coughing hard.

He cries out, "you...annoying...bat pawn! I will rip off every piece of your battlesuit! I will...!"

He fires a whole lot of Omega beams at Batman Beyond Batman and Wonder Woman.

They reactively shield themselves with their battlesuit arms and Amazon wristbands.

But... Pieces of battlesuit and wristbands explode off.

Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond Batman cry out, "ahh! !"

They crash hard against the cosmic floor from the impact.

They cough hard, struggling to hold onto consciousness.

Back with Hawkgirl...

Hawkgirl coughs hard and groans hard on her side.

BatsandJokesverse Joker appears.

He taunts, "aw. Why the long face? Hard laugh! No matter. Let's put a smile on that..."

He telekinetically lifts her up.

But, before he can do anything else... Hawkgirl hurls her mace hard into him.

BatsandJokesverse Joker goes down in flashes of discharged lighting.

He coughs hard on and on.

Hawkgirl sharply remarks, "I smile fine on my own."

She sighs hard.

She walks over to him.

Dust and rubble from the crumpling down apartment roof is kicking up a storm.

BatsandJokesverse Joker's face moderately fluctuates from his face to Batman's and back.

And, in a kind of gruff Batman voice... BatsandJokesverse Joker murmurs, "I'm sorry. Hard sniffle! The lives he's taken, and...and I can't stop him from taking my form..."

He silently cries.

Tears fall from Hawkgirl's face.

She tries to assure, "shh. No Bruce. It's okay: It's over now."

She starts to reach out to his face.

But... BatsandJokesverse Batman mutters, "no! You... Hard sniffle! You know what to do."

Batman's face is quickly fading away in the fluctuations.

BatsandJokesverse Joker's laughter grows and grows.

Hawkgirl starts to break down crying.

But, with a hard gulp... She still stands ready with her mace held up high.

Hawkgirl somberly murmurs, "I know you're sorry. Hard sniffle! I know."

And, in the cloud of dust and rubble... Hawkgirl's silhouette comes down with her silhouette mace at BatsandJokesverse Joker's silhouette.

A laughing fit cut short by a cry.

And...BatsandJokesverse Joker's silhouette falls before her.

Back with BatsandJokesverse Darkseid...

He stands triumphantly.

He's already god restoring himself with his Omega beams around his god body.

But, then... Earth-E2OC Superman calls out, "get away from them...now! !"

He fly charges at BatsandJokesverse Darkseid...punching at him hard on and on.

BatsandJokesverse Darkseid teleports himself right through most of his punches.

But...the last few punches hit.

He's sent flying hard out of the vortex...heading for the edge of the time displacement wave ball.

BatsandJokesverse Darkseid battle cries.

He's about to charge back down...aiming his Omega beams for Hawkgirl.

With a heated glare... John Stewart practically shouts, "back away from her...now!"

He lifts up a big chunk of apartment building with a astral energy pair of hands...right in front of BatsandJokesverse Darkseid's vision.

John Stewart is about to hurl it right into him.

But...the impact of the burst of smoke and fire from BatsandJokesverse Darkseid's Omega beams alone knocks him out.

His unconscious god body floats off in outer space...very slowly god restoring himself.

The Monitor appears in a still orangish red portal.

He's looking back out to Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond Batman.

Time displacement echoes of possible near futures with fighting Darkseid start to ripple through the vortex like crashing waves.

Prism like Omega beams are piercing the opposing waves...destroyed in small vibrational spikes.

Wonder Woman asks, "did we...hard cough...save the multiverse?"

The Monitor tells them, "yes. I kept this vortex cosmically closed to buy time. You'll be okay...okay..."

Earth-E2OC Superman realizes, "we...hard cough...we did it."

Batman Beyond Batman and Wonder Woman add, "good..."

They fall unconscious.

But, as Earth-E2OC Superman starts to cry out to them...

Time displacement echoes swirl around the time displacement wave ball...reversing its course.

Slivers of magic dancing lights, dark red, and the bat shaped black time vortex go by over it all.

Then...

It's back around into the year 2050.

Wonder Woman, Earth-1900 Wonder Woman, a conscious Earth-E2OC Batman, Batman Beyond Batman, Ace, Old Bruce, and all the members of the Earth-E2OC Justice League from the relative present are gathered back around by the Batcave computer.

Their half cyborg bodies, Parademons, the time displacement wave ball pulled into a growing butterfly like vortex... All gone.

Wonder Woman's Amazon wristbands and Batman Beyond Batman's batsuit are back together.

The remaining three members of the Earth-CO2E Crime Syndicate are further back in the Batcave, all locked up in specially designed holding tubes.

Neo-Gotham is restored: From its hi-tech towers and hovercars to the slightly cloudy blue sky.

All three Wonder Women and Hawkgirl are swapping battle stories, laughing over drinks.

John Stewart briefly goes over the latest reports on the state of the multiverse with Earth-E2OC Batman and Old Bruce. Earth-E2OC Martian Manhunter and Earth-E2OC Superman are off to the side, wondering if their homes will ever be the same back on their Earths when the bigger crisis is over.

Old Bruce pets his dog Ace.

Old Bruce assures, "it's all right, Ace. It might as well be just a nightmare."

Ace is lying down by him. But, his tail starts to wag again.

Earth-E2OC Batman briefly smiles.

Earth-E2OC Flash is speed eating through some flown in turkeys and a gallon of water.

After recent events with god Darkseid... Hal Jordan opens up about his crazy falling out with his boss and partner Carol Ferris to a surprised John Stewart.

They start to talk like they're old friends, sharing some drinks.

And... Batman Beyond Batman as Terry McGinnis is sitting on the steps by himself.

He's out of his battlesuit. And, he's teary eyed.

Earth-E2OC Batman moderately sighs.

He looks over toward Batman Beyond Batman.

Earth-E2OC Batman points out, "we know we aren't the letting down easy type. But, he's taking it hard."

Old Bruce very faintly chuckles at that.

He highlights, "you're talking about a kid who already stopped The Return of The Joker with little help from me...and I don't just admit that to anyone but myself. Thanks for the thought Bruce. But, far as I know, he's grown up. He doesn't need me: Not until he comes up and says so."

Then... Terry McGinnis kind of slowly comes up to Batman and Old Bruce.

He asks, "umm...Bruce? I know you're busy trying to help everyone save the Multiverse from Chaos Theory or Apokolips Science Class. But, can we talk? It's important."

With a knowing faint smile... Earth-E2OC Batman comments offhandedly, "told you."

He walks away, heading up the stairs.

Terry McGinnis can't help but wonder, "what was that about?"

Old Bruce moderately sighs.

But... He mostly assures, "it's nothing. Now...what did you want to tell me in my study?"

Terry McGinnis realizes, "you already knew what I was going to ask."

Old Bruce comments, "so did he. Let's go, Terry."

They both faintly smile.

Old Bruce uses his cane to help himself walk up.

They both walk up the stairs, heading back into Wayne Manor.

And, for a brief moment... The hall in Wayne Manor seems to shine like the sun.

A sun of teenage hope against the mostly very dark backdrop of the Batcave before it.


	15. Episode 13: Wonder Shrunk

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 13:

On The Monitor's Station...

Wonder Woman asks in concern, "so what is so important that we couldn't stay long on Earth-E2OC?"

Brainiac-5 figures, "see for yourself. Do we really need to say much more for why?"

Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman realize, "ohh."

The Monitor and Brainiac-5 show the cosmic blueprint of The Anti-Monitor on part of the super long viewscreen to Wonder Woman, Earth-1900 Wonder Woman, and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman.

The Monitor goes into more detail, "with help from E2OC Batman's present and future selves, we have pieced together the main structure of the Anti-Monitor. There are pockets of air between antimatter flux. But, the structure appears to be a inverse spirit energy construct of my own station."

He points to recently made clearer circles: Of antimatter, and of dark blue plate circles with image distorted viewscreen sections in the black silhouette.

Brainiac-5 continues, "the central security there is packed with antimatter flux run computers and shapeshifting constructs. But, we still can't tell for sure how many. I wish we could."

He has just pointed to dark blue, dark silver, and gray silver bodiless bodysuit arms coming out in most all the dark blue plate circles.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman asks, "why not? Not even a well educated guess?"

Brainiac-5 very faintly chuckles.

He figures, "there's at least three thousand shapeshifting constructs...in the head."

More quietly... He murmurs to himself, "I am in over my head."

Some silent tears fall from his face.

Brainiac-5 kind of quickly turns away.

Just as quick... He says, "excuse me. I have some more tests to run."

The Wonder Women look shaken. But, they don't object.

Brainiac-5 kind of hurriedly goes over to another part of the super long viewscreen to look over vital signs of Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor and Pariah.

Harbringer and Earth-947 Wonder Woman are still unconscious.

But, their conditions are stabilizing. The Monitor has already checked.

The second team of The Chosen has all come to: With no magic dancing lights around them.

Wonder Woman kind of sarcastically murmurs, "and I thought Hades was running hell. This...this is..."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman finishes the thought, "...a lot to take in."

She puts a sympathetic hand on hers.

All three of them are teary eyed. Wonder Woman and Earth-1975 Wonder Woman sniffle hard.

Wonder Woman kind of assures, "yeah. But... But, I'll be...okay."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman is about to put a sympathetic hand on her other hand.

But, then... They hear explosions and shattering ice.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman brings up, "all right. Am I the only one hearing ice shattering?"

Wonder Woman realizes, "no. I'm hearing it too. We better see if Chaos is possessing...anyone."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman high leaps twice off some sideways shapeshifting tubes to kind of easily go all the way down to the floor below.

Wonder Woman uses her golden lasso to swing off of one of the passing by shapeshifiting tubes and tumble lands down.

And, Earth-1900 Wonder Woman just flies down.

Then... All three Wonder Women look wide eyed in fear.

Not long before...

There's a member of The Chosen named Jet.

Jet has slivers of green and yellow in dark purple astral fire for long hair.

She wears a shiny yellow rimmed dark purple battle wear gown, battle wear boots, battle wear arm bracers, and battle wear over her upper body with a glowing shiny yellow battle wear plate shaped like two J's back to back. She also wears a thick gold curved boomerang like necklace, several yellow rings on her lower arms, and orangish yellow ring earrings.

Her superhero name is Jet. Her real name is Celia Windward.

She is sitting on one of the foldable black couches on the lower stadium platforms.

She is looking down.

Teary eyed... She mutters out loud, "they always care more of their land than my homeland 'long the Caribbean!"

Kind of all too coolly... Another member of The Chosen named Ram questions, "all right. What the ***** do this have to do with the crisis of universes?"

Jet starts to shout, "what do this got to...?!"

She turns over swiftly toward him. But, she also kind of leans back to look toward him.

Ram has silvery and red slivers over his mystically and cybernetically made green, blue, and black circuit board layered and electrically sparking arms and legs. Only his face and most of his upper body seems to remain human amidst the green, blue, and black circuit boards.

Ram is just his superhero name though. His real name is Takeo Yakata.

He asked The Monitor for a plastic suit over his new cybernetic body to contain the electrical sparks within him, protect others from being unintentionally hit by them, and to easily see if something is malfunctioning or broken in him. It turned out to Ram's surprise that The Monitor was already about to ask if he wanted something to contain the electrical sparks within him for that very reason.

His mystical and cybernetic plastic suit has a attachable green, blue, and black circuit boards made black harness that attaches completely over Ram's upper body.

The whole plastic suit can open up on command if Ram wants to send a concentrated electrical blast into someone, carefully clean himself up in private with oil and all...or if he has to go to sleep linked up to a computer in the wall so that electrical sparks are around the computer instead of himself.

Jet rants on, "Poison Ivy and Gloss only put me in front 'cause I expendable. Then who left to defend Jamaica?! Not a single superhero!"

She clenches her fists as she does.

Slivers of green and yellow astral fire are building up fast around her fists.

Ram looks somewhat nervous.

But... He still sits down next to her.

He tries to assure, "Jet. You're going off the handle. They aren't looking to..."

Jet harshly concludes, "cause you not looking to challenge Gloss. You rev and ram for her to go out with you, and Gloss do for you! Well...this what I think of that!"

Jet electromagnetically fly propels herself up fast in the air...along with Ram.

With both her hands out to the side, Jet uses electromagnetic wave manipulation to magnetically charge up part of the support beams for the center stadium platform.

Ram is magnetically drawn into it...crashing right through it.

He reactively revs up his mystical cybernetic legs and curls up in a ball.

He speed kick bounces off of several parts of the support beam in the air.

He's about to land back on his feet easy.

But... Jet heatedly cries out.

She tackle fly charges into him.

She throws him back for the falling debris.

In a mortal second... She fires dark purple astral energy wave like blasts into the falling debris.

They explode in the air in goldish yellow metal and shapeshifting pieces.

Ram uses his Green Lantern ring to make a astral energy bubble to shield himself.

He barely tumbles back to his feet.

But, with her Green Lantern ring and the combined might of the discharged electromagnetic waves from the explosions... Jet easily tears the astral bubble apart.

Suddenly...Ram's eyes open.

He darkly smiles.

He concludes, "if that's how you want to play...here's a little static electricity for your nerves!"

And, with his plastic suit all open... He fires a concentrated electric blast into Jet.

Jet cries out in mental pain, struggling to keep it all back with electromagnetism.

But... It turns out Ram enhanced it with astral energy from his Green Lantern ring.

Jet crashes hard into the side of the Monitor's station.

Around then...

Off by a corner of the mostly constantly shapeshifting low level floor... Earth-One Crystal Frost accuses, "this is all your fault! If you had let me use my green ring first, none of this would have...!"

Her Killer Frost eyes are like pure icicles pointed toward Earth-1 Poison Ivy.

Earth-1 Poison Ivy figures, "this crisis through universes was started before we were chosen. Give me a break."

She condescendingly poses there, with a shoulder out to the side.

Earth-One Crystal Frost pouts, "well, I don't care. It's still your fault!"

All of a sudden... Earth-1 Poison Ivy heatedly glares.

She pinpoints, "me?! I don't endanger plants and babies, try to freeze the world, and mind control everyone for your childish fantasy! Faint laugh. You only got close because of "singlehandedly frosting over Superman's logic center" to mind control him. As if you had that vision yourself: You called Lex Luthor for help to find where it was! Childish ice princess. Why don't you just grow up?"

All the while... Earth-One Crystal Frost is angrily crying out and ice blasting icicles and ice sheets from the air at Earth-1 Poison Ivy.

Earth-1 Poison Ivy is using astral shielding from her Green Lantern ring over a potted giant vine to hold off nearly all of Earth-One Crystal Frost's blasts.

But... One ice blast hits Poison Ivy's arm.

She groans hard some, clutching her arm.

Poison Ivy angrily charges after Earth-One Crystal Frost...ready to fight hand to hand.

Suddenly... There's Extrano standing between them.

He has medium black hair and a black longish mustache.

He wears mostly purplish red robes that could be a easy cosplay for Marvel Comics's Doctor Strange with a slight color change, dark green pants, a yellow sarong and a matching low cut shirt, some silver necklaces, some gold wrist cuffs, and two big glass orbs for earrings glowing with swirls of yellow and reddish purple astral energy.

Extrano's real name is... Well, Extrano Gregorio De La Vega.

With a glare... Extrano calls out, "enough! !"

With some waves of his hands... Extrano magically and astrally knocks Earth-1 Poison Ivy, Earth-One Killer Frost, Jet, and Ram backwards.

The resulting waves of his reddish glowing sorcery and his Green Lantern ring's astral energy stuns all four of the other members of The Chosen.

Soon... The bodiless bodysuits are carrying the stunned bodies away.

They put them in separate little rooms to be by themselves for now.

Just appearing walls of shapeshifting tubes just come out of the floor to make the rooms.

The Wonder Women breathe sighs of mixed relief.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman says, "by the gods. Hard sniffle! This is really not helping us."

Wonder Woman hugs her. Earth-1975 Wonder Woman hugs her back.

Some tears fall from their faces.

Wonder Woman tries to assure, "I know. But... Hard sniffle! It'll be okay, Diana. We'll get through this."

They kind of slowly pull away.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman somberly deduces, "yes. It will be okay. But...thank you."

Wonder Woman adds, "you're welcome."

All three Wonder Women very faintly smile to each other.

Then... The Monitor appears by them...along with a faintly familiar face.

The Monitor explains, "I and Gloss have tried talking to them. But, as you see before you... Moderate sigh. They're not ready to attempt to fight Chaos again and not each other. Having them go to their rooms is the only way for now."

Teary eyed... Gloss concludes, "you are right...at a point. Me and Extrano didn't start anything! Yet, we're to be punished too?"

She puts a arm up to the side in frustration.

Gloss is wearing a ceremonial and yet low cut very dark green silk dress with dragon scales swirled along the sleeves, yellow orb earrings, and hair extensions making her hair longer and curl just over the ground like a serpent like dragon's tail.

She has a mystical faintly glowing bright yellow serpent like dragon symbol on one leg. She also has hints of one mystical dark azure serpent like dragon symbol on her arm from under her sleeve: With faintly glowing swirls of green and blue.

Gloss is just her superhero name. Her real name is Xiang Po.

The Monitor considers, "not this mortal second. But... Moderate sigh. Chaos has already mind controlled you once to try to destroy me. I am sure you can at least understand the precautions I'm taking with you and Extrano as well, Gloss."

There's a very nervous silence.

With a slight glare, Gloss somewhat agrees, "fine! But, I want to talk to you. I want to find out if there's anything else wrong around here."

The Monitor responds, "that is very understandable in the circumstances. When you want to talk, I'll still be at the viewscreen."

Gloss moderately sighs.

With a brief smile, Gloss adds, "thank you."

Gloss says, "please excuse me, Wonder Women."

All three Wonder Women tell her, "well...all right. I understand."

Gloss is now walking off with Extrano for two little rooms coming out of the floor.

They each have a open wall in front: Ready for Extrano and Gloss to walk in.

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman somewhat awkwardly asks, "still...I feel I have to ask: Are we just keeping a eye on the Chosen to be sure love wins over darkness, or do we got a better plan?"

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman smiles wider.

She goes, "oh, I don't know. I like the idea already."

Wonder Woman looks amused at her.

She asks, "really?"

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman supposes, "maybe Chaos will come back very soon and try to fight us here. He, she, or it can't mind control more than one of us at once. Isn't that true?"

Wonder Woman starts to say, "that's true. And...well..."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman reasons, "honestly...it's tempting. Moderate sigh. But, fighting darkness is never simple as knocking on the door. Well, not usually."

The Monitor reluctantly points out, "I'm afraid you're right. We're keeping Alexander Luthor in spirit energy sync with normal space-time to keep him from aging to his very destruction. But, it's still experimental: Even for myself. And, without him...a direct battle with Chaos will fail."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman deeply sighs. Wonder Woman heavily sighs.

They're finding it hard to look up.

Sounding a little better all of a sudden... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman perceives, "you know... Fighting Nazis was usually simple for me, and they were very evil and smart."

With a faint chuckle, Earth-1900 Wonder Woman reflects, "it never was that easy for me."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman makes a really nervous face.

She apologizes, "ohh. I'm really sorry. I...I never mean to..."

Wonder Woman assures, "it's all right Diana. We knew what you really meant."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman assures, "yeah. We do."

They both put sympathetic hands on Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's hands.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman adds, "thanks."

Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman say, "you're welcome."

Wonder Woman encourages, "so, if you have a simpler idea to take down the Anti-Monitor... Please: I think we'd all like to hear it."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman starts to moderately grin.

She suggests, "well...can we find much smaller Wonder Dolls? We could have them infiltrate the Anti-Monitor and disable the main security ahead of us. Chaos wouldn't know what hit he, she, or it in sneakiness, and we would have no need for a direct battle."

The Monitor says, "I apologize for disappointing you, 1975 Wonder Woman. But..."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman uncertainly asks, "what?"

The Monitor answers, "moderate sigh. No such Wonder Dolls exist."

All three Wonder Woman heavily sigh and somberly sigh.

But, just as quickly... The Monitor continues, "on the other hand, in the multiverse...superheroes from LEGO-M are the closest beings to it."

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman firmly voices, "but that also would mean they have free will of their own. We shouldn't just abduct them."

The Monitor points out, "they do have free will. But, they're superheroes: Most of them would come from their universe to help us against Chaos."

Sounding a little better already... Wonder Woman figures, "then what are we still doing here waiting? Let's go find them!"

Earth-1900 Wonder Woman reflects, "true heroes come in times of need."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman lightly remarks, "I think it's clear we all have, Diana."

All three Wonder Women firmly smile to each other.

Somewhat nervously... The Monitor considers, "very well. I can make a portal to bring you back just as well as bring you to a universe. But, without Nightshade or Harbringer to keep your shadows and bodies temporarily separate... Moderate sigh. You are aware of the complications?"

Wonder Woman concludes, "yeah. I am. Usually, people merge with their other selves. But, there's only one Diana Prince doubling as Wonder Woman in this universe. So, I'm thinking whoever goes in first is the only one affected."

Sounding impressed... The Monitor admits, "we have never tried crossing over as you be suggesting. I can't promise it will all come to pass. But...I'll send all of you all at once to the LEGO-M universe. Only then may only one of you be affected. Would that be reasonable to the three of you?"

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman concludes, "yes. That is a good plan. But, what do you think?"

She turns to Wonder Woman and Earth-1900 Wonder Woman with that question.

They both say they agree with Earth-1975 Wonder Woman.

Then... A near blindingly bright gold spirit energy aura comes from The Monitor's gauntlet.

It's only for a mortal second. But, it's long enough to create a orangish red portal under the feet of all three Wonder Women.

And, in a orangish red and white flash... They're gone from the Monitor's station.

On LEGO-M, in the year 2017...

There's 57th Annual Justice League Anniversary Party going song Planet Rock is playing from the DJ stage.

Everyone is dancing and laughing on the ice block carved dance floor but Lego Batman.

Seemingly to no one else... Lego Batman says, "okay. Let me see if I can shut it off. But, I'll have to make up a excuse to leave this party without anyone noticing."

He's looking left and right some as he does.

Lego Batman nonchalantly adds, "bye."

He fires his bat grappling hook very casually to the side of the Lego ice wall.

In a second... He's gone...off to the Fortress of Solitude control room.

Lego Wonder Woman lowers her golden lasso.

Suddenly... She comments, "moderate sigh. Well, he could have been a little..."

A voice in her head goes, "hey! I was about to play some truth or dare with Green Lantern. Why am I concerned about Batman? He always has a conflict in his head. Why are you in my head?"

Lego Green Lantern Hal Jordan straightens up, facing her.

He remarks, "nicer? Ha! He's Batman. Although, if that day comes, I'd like to get a picture."

The second voice in Lego Wonder Woman's head sums up, "moderate sigh. It's a long story. But, I'm also Diana Prince. The multiverse is in trouble."

It's Wonder Woman's voice.

Out loud... Lego Wonder Woman tells him, "umm, sure. Excuse me for a minute."

She simultaneously raises her hand up some.

Lego Green Lantern raises his upper arms some. Lego figures have no shoulders to shrug.

He kind of awkwardly adds, "umm...okay."

Lego Wonder Woman steps outside the Lego vault like door.

She closes it easily behind her.

She then wraps most of her golden lasso around her arm.

The first voice in her head says, "moderate sigh. All right. Now I can be sure you're not tricking me. Now, what's going on?"

On LEGO-M, in the year 2014...

The Lego construction worker guy Emmet Brickowoski nervously stands before all kinds of Lego figures...in Cloud Cuckoo Land's Lego stadium with a bizarre big Lego dog head on top.

The Lego figures all around of course make up the Council of Master Builders.

The Lego mecha cyborg Metal Beard is kind of looming over him a few feet away.

Emmet Brickowoski admits, "well... Well, technically, I'm not exactly a Master Builder yet."

Metal Beard proclaims, "what?!"

A lot of murmuring and gasps of shock is heard from up in the stadium seats.

All the while... A second voice in 2014 Lego Wonder Woman's head is telling her, "he has the Brick of Resistance. And, so long as he wants to fight with your... Well, more like our people in Cloud Cuckoo Land... He will be a Master Builder. You already are fast to accept the truth of my ending up here as a second voice to you. Well? It's not any more crazy than Emmet's troubled speech is becoming. But, I already believe in him. The question is: Do you?"

The second voice is Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's voice.

With mixed feelings, 2014 Lego Wonder Woman heavily sighs to herself.

Emmet Brickowoski calls out, "please, everyone. Everyone! Please!"

Lego Mister Shakespeare proclaims back, "rubbish!"

Emmet Brickowoski begins his speech, "yes. It's true. I may not be a Master Build..."

Suddenly... Lego Wonder Woman speaks up, "...Master Builder yet. But...but, anyone who can stand up to Metal Beard's stubborn negativity shows some promise."

Roars of laughter and boos fill the stadium.

Emmet Brickowoski still looks nervous as hell.

With a warning glare... Lego Gandalf calls out, "enough! Let them speak...or they answer to me for a positivity group session."

He holds his staff up some as he does.

That quiets things down quite a bit among the Council of Master Builders.

On LEGO-M, in the year 2018...

2018 Lego Wonder Woman is high in the air in a factory with a lot of red lights...fast deflecting a giant astral red claw with her Amazon wristbands.

The giant astral red claw is coming from a Lego light and dark blue cat in a Red Lantern uniform. And, the cat looks angry.

2018 Lego Batman is throwing explosives for two exoskeleton like yellow Lego robots.

A red sun and a angry dolphin with glowing red eyes leaves 2018 Lego Superman and 2018 Lego Aquaman kind of powerless.

And... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman's voice in 2018 Lego Wonder Woman's head can't help but wonder, "where are the other two Wonder Women? And...where in Hades is here?!"


	16. Episode 14: Gateway Bricks Collector

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 14:

On LEGO-M, in the year 2014...

Things had quieted down.

That is...until Metal Beard turns back to the crowd.

Metal Beard argues, "what cursed answer is that for a hundred of our Master Builder brothers lost trying to storm Lord Business's business office?! I never had me self shot down like...!"

Lego Gandalf decrees, "then you shall go. Your negativity is not welcome here!"

Most all on the Council of Master Builders is staring at Metal Beard.

With a tense glare... Metal Beard mutters back, "then you all be on your own. This man does not have what it takes to lead: Letting a woman speak for him and not himself! I be leaving this lost cause!"

Most of the pirates, Lego Swamp Creature, Lego Swamp Thing, Lego Mister Shakespeare, Lego Peter Pan, and most Lego founding fathers from across the human world are sneaking out the back.

Metal Beard storms off to his Lego pirate ship.

His Lego pirate ship falls off Cloud Cuckoo Land and revs off the Lego seabed below.

The crowd comes up to congratulate 2014 Lego Wonder Woman: Shaking hands with her and snapping pictures with flash.

2014 Lego Wonder Woman blushes.

She goes, "thank you. Ohh, thank you. You're very kind. Sure: I'll autograph your Lego hand."

She's handing out autographed versions of Lego hands and torso pieces for them to swap out with bizarre ease.

Emmet whispers, "so..."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman decides, "I'm going to go check the entrance for any sign of Lord Business. You can come with me. Or, you can wait here."

Emmet Brickowski puts his arms out.

He voices lowly, "but, I was about to...! I...I'm not complaining. Moderate sigh. Gosh, I'm so confused."

He puts down his arms.

With a dark smirk... Lego Batman urges, "come on, ding dong. Wonder Woman just bought you some time for your real speech."

He's already lightly leading him out to the cloud platform outside the stadium.

Emmet Brickowski realizes, "you mean I still got to...?"

Lego Batman just answers, "yep."

Emmet Brickowski murmurs, "oh no. I'm...I'm still so nervous!"

Lego Batman tries to assure, "just follow my instructions and Wonder Woman's advice telepathically being broadcast in my head..."

Suddenly... He pauses...doubling over.

Emmet Brickowski checks in concern, "Batman?"

Lego Batman thinks out loud, "so...much happiness. Happy thoughts of two Wonder Women threatening my dark center of character. Go! Go on without...!"

Emmet Brickowski can't help but laugh.

He urges, "come on, Batman. Suddenly, I'm less nervous."

With mixed feelings... Lego Batman continues, "yep. All according to my awesome plan. Ha, ha, ha... Must...think darkness! No unicorns! Sniffle. No scientifically unexplainable invisible jets! No parents! Sniffle! Must...hold on to the night! Not crying. Don't believe what you see!"

Tears fall from his face as they keep walking out on the cloud.

Very skeptically, Emmet Brickowski goes, "uh...huh."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman inquires, "is Batman okay?"

Wyldstyle pulls her aside by a left wide open edge of cloud.

Wyldstyle insists, "he will. Just...just could you not? I like his dark center of character."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman starts to go, "but..."

Wyldstyle puts a kind of comforting Lego hand on her upper Lego arm.

She tries to assure, "please: It's really no problem. He's gone through worse days. Relax. Relax with a somewhat carefree relief."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman nervously says, "well, if you are sure..."

Wyldstyle insists, "yes, I'm sure. Let's both go see the entrance. It'll throw our darkness into sharp...relief."

Suddenly... A large Titlest golf ball crash bounces out of the Lego stadium, into Lego Batman and Emmet Brickowski, and down the winding ramp to crush several random Lego figures.

Lego figure pieces fly. Screams. Laser fast fire from flying Lego Dropships.

With a megaphone... Bad Cop announces from his Dropship, "we're through. It's the bad guys. Take the Master Builders prisoner: Not just Lego parts! Reassemble them! He's not one to leave things unchecked!"

A flashing red Lego tracker piece spins off of Emmet Brickowski's Lego legs...exploding into the Batmobile and destroying it on impact.

In the air... Lego Batman's Lego head calls out, "worst...leading...ever!"

Lego figures are running all over the place screaming or getting in shouting matches.

The 2002 NBA All-Stars, a Red Classic Spaceman, a White Classic Spaceman, and Lego William Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean build a Lego catapult...only for it to be destroyed in a blaze of fire.

Lego Superman tries to keep destroying the Dropships with laser sight...only for them to launch Kragle gum to crash land and stick him into the Lego land below.

Darkly cheerfully, Wyldstyle goes, "all right! Unexpected rise of the heroes after being crushed by the Orb of Tee-te-list!"

She raises a Lego arm up.

Sounding shaken... 2014 Lego Wonder Woman comments, "you...have a very strange and worrying idea of all right."

Wyldstyle just all too casually waves back to her.

Wyldstyle figures, "I'm going to go dig out Lego pieces to reassemble a cool boy. Later."

She dives off the ramp in a Lego parachute...guiding it around to hurriedly collect Lego Batman and Emmet Brickowski Lego pieces.

2014 Lego Wonder Woman moderately sighs.

Shadow Manhunters are swooping in from the dark sky...taking over Dropships.

Soon, the Dropships and even all of Cloud Cuckoo Land are burning down in blazes of fire.

A little teary eyed... 2014 Lego Wonder Woman heavily sighs in mixed feelings.

She's pacing on the ramp.

But, just as quickly... A still green astral portal comes before 2014 Lego Wonder Woman.

The Monitor and Gloss are looking back out to her from the other side.

Gloss is holding out her Green Lantern ring with her arm out, projecting the still astral portal.

2014 Lego Wonder Woman nervously brings up, "the Diana from Earth-1975 is with me. She tells me you're The Monitor. Is...is that true?"

The Monitor answers, "I am The Monitor. Crossing over the vibrational constants can be extremely complicated. If only there be not as much cosmic ticking and burning clouds across the multiverse in this crisis... Moderate sigh. ...I would have crossed over a couch for you to lie down on."

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's voice in her head faintly giggles.

And... She says, "I had told you they're friends. Trust me, Diana. It's going to be all right."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman faintly smiles.

2014 Lego Wonder Woman figures, "thank you for being honest. But...what do you want me and Diana of Earth-1975 to do?"

Getting teary eyed... Gloss moderately sighs.

Gloss solemnly admits, "I...I know it is hard for you to not leave to fight darkness. The darkness with my earth dragon spirit is hard for me to fight. But... Sniffle. But, we're a shared spirit with darkness and light both. The Monitor has called for help a very powerful and very young girl in the sky named Bianca. Her reinforcements will be here in the land very soon."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman concludes, "that is relieving. Thank you both."

The teariness in her and Gloss's eyes starts to dry up.

The Monitor contemplates outright, "you are welcome. Gloss can explain more as well as I could. I... Heavy sigh. I have some important monitoring to do. Excuse me."

And, with that... The Monitor kind of quickly heads for a section of the super long viewscreen.

2014 Lego Wonder Woman says, "ok...ay. This has just got really awkward."

Gloss moderately sighs.

She slightly glares, out and away from 2014 Lego Wonder Woman.

Gloss points out, "I know. He does appear to do that a lot."

At the same time... Both voices in 2014 Lego Wonder Woman's head say, "oh dear."

Gloss almost reaches her arm out to 2014 Lego Wonder Woman.

But, just before she can... Gloss bends over some, moderately sighing to herself.

With a faint smile... Gloss looks up.

She blushes a little.

She politely goes ahem.

Gloss tries to assure, "it is kind for you to care for him. But, please: Let me worry about the Monitor and you won't have to. Diana and Diana."

After a bit... 2014 Lego Wonder Woman reluctantly concludes, "all right."

With a bittersweet wider smile... Gloss adds, "this will be all right now. Thank you."

Meanwhile, on the Monitor's station...

Earth-One Crystal Frost heavily sighs.

She's looking out to space from the observatory room.

The room is made up of shapeshifting tubes, a 360 degree window, and a cylinder of shapeshifting tubes to go up and down. But, it is all just under the satellite dish.

A little teary eyed... Earth-One Crystal Frost says, "I...I'm sorry. I've realized we don't have to fight. We both hate men with hands deep in corporations."

Earth-1 Poison Ivy sharply concludes, "faint laugh. You think that's all there is to me?"

Earth-1 Poison Ivy kind of casually poises her arm up.

She's standing slightly to the side of Earth-One Crystal Frost.

Earth-One Crystal Frost somewhat slowly turns to face her.

Earth-One Crystal Frost looks stunned.

Earth-1 Poison Ivy explains, "I hate people that hurt Mother Earth: Men and women. Besides...winter chill does not usually keep my plants alive."

She glares sharply on the last part.

She starts to walk away.

Suddenly... Earth-One Crystal Frost concludes, "plants are okay. But...men and women?"

Earth-1 Poison Ivy pauses, turning back to face her.

With a very faint smile, Earth-1 Poison Ivy reasons, "yes. I appreciate trying to make peace with me. But..."

Sounding very calm all a sudden... Earth-One Crystal Frost wonders, "yes?"

Earth-1 Poison Ivy darkly remarks, "call me when you clean up your compass. Right now, it has too much frost over it."

And...she walks away.

She steps into the cylinder of shapeshifting tubes.

It goes down...disappearing from sight.

Earth-One Crystal Frost loudly goes, "hmph! Why I never!"

She crosses her arms.

She icily looks out to outer space...heavily sighing to herself in mixed feelings.

On LEGO-M, in the year 2014...

Suddenly... Gloss moderately sighs.

She finds it hard to look at 2014 Lego Wonder Woman.

Despite the second voice in her head telling her not to... 2014 Lego Wonder Woman can't help but ask, "Gloss...what's wrong?"

Gloss solemnly explains, "this...this will not be easy on your mind. I can't lie to you. But, if you listen to my spiritual guidance...we can build Lego Dimension gateway sets to send across the Lego-M lands of the 5th Dimension to help all of the second voices leave as themselves and be free."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman admits, "this...this is a lot. Moderate sigh. But...but, I'll try."

Gloss reflects, "all any being can ask of a Master Builder is to try to build well."

With a faint knowing smile... 2014 Lego Wonder Woman says, "thank you, Gloss."

With a faint smile... Gloss tells her, "you're welcome. Now...breathe in and out slowly. Close your eyes. And, we can begin."

It's hard with all the door slam like sounds of ribboned blocky dark blue domes coming down, screams, and laser fast fire in the distance.

But, still... 2014 Lego Wonder Woman breathes more slowly and closes her eyes.

Gloss breathes more slowly and closes her eyes. But...the earth dragon spirit within her isn't.

Her Earth dragon spirit fly phases between Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's spirit, 2014 Lego Wonder Woman's spirit, and Gloss's spirit.

Very bright yellow, black, and greenish astral slivers swirl around them with every astral dragon claw slash and astral black fire gust in the air. Purple, pink, and red astral energy slivers swirl down and around from the no rules sky of Cloud Cuckoo Land.

From within 2014 Lego Wonder Woman... There's one light red astral humanoid Lego shaped spirit and one even lighter astral humanoid spirit.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's spirit is playing catch the astral black fire with her golden lasso spinning very fast with the earth dragon spirit. 2014 Lego Wonder Woman's spirit is holding Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's spirit tight from the side.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's spirit is chuckling a little. The earth dragon spirit softly laughs and huffs some back.

Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's spirit tries several times to assure 2014 Lego Wonder Woman's spirit she'll never let the dragon spirit destroy her.

Gloss asks, "what's the most calming sound you know of, Diana?"

2014 Lego Wonder Woman thinks out loud, "hmm. Sea waves washing up late at night."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman's spirit finally lets go of Earth-1975 Wonder Woman's spirit...letting the astral dragon claws and astral black fire harmlessly phase through her.

With a wide smile... Earth-1975 Wonder Woman tells her, "the dragon spirit can't really destroy you: With or without me here with you. I'm proud of you."

2014 Lego Wonder Woman smiles at Earth-1975 Wonder Woman.

The two hold each other's hand from across each other...letting astral energy slivers of red and gold swirl around and out of their hands.

With a smile... Gloss thinks out loud, "ohh. That is calming. Think of a tech advanced pool around them. A wheel of flat paddles. Now...what color would you like the paddles?"

2014 Lego Wonder Woman goes, "ooh! All right. Glassy yellowish purple."

Gloss chuckles hard some.

She reflects, "sorry. Too glass filled for my taste. But, please: Don't stop. You're doing good."

With a faint giggle... 2014 Lego Wonder Woman adds, "thank you."

In and out of her head... A slightly variant Lego model of the Lego Dimensions Gateway from the Lego Dimensions Starter Pack is kind of quickly forming together...floating in a blocky vortex of Lego pieces of all shapes and sizes.

In and out of the heads of 2017 Lego Wonder Woman and 2018 Lego Wonder Woman... Flashes of all of this fly by in a swirling around rainbow of slivers.

On LEGO-M, in the year 2018...

With Earth-1900 Wonder Woman's voice in her head... 2018 Lego Wonder Woman is trying to quickly brief her of a Red Lantern invasion plot involving a glowing near white blue orb from Area 52.

She's trying to while struggling to fast deflect more slashes from the Red Lantern Cat's astral claw and standing on a dark red and gray striped Lego factory cart going down a high up glowing red lined mine like track.

2018 Lego Cyborg dismantles the exoskeleton like Lego robots en mass...only for them to reassemble just as fast in crackling near white blue lightning.

Suddenly... Earth-1900 Wonder Woman hits on a idea, "wait. I have god-overkill lightning. We could just destroy all the robotic beings for good."

With mixed feelings... Lego 2018 Wonder Woman calls out out loud, "god-over... What on Themiscrya are you even telling me?!"

She puts her Lego arms out, swept up in the moment.

Then... The Red Lantern Cat swats her hard with a astral claw...right into the side of a certain Lego metallic chamber on the floor.

2018 Lego Superman rushes over to check on her...and finds her knocked silly.

2018 Lego Batman sets off a wind up mouse to keep the Red Lantern Cat gleefully distracted while the exoskeleton like robot forces and the dolphin with glowing red eyes stand still.

The present 2018 Lego Justice League members fall back into the metallic chamber.

2018 Lego Cyborg and 2018 Lego Superman taunt back they can't get them...only for the dolphin with glowing red eyes to turn up the heat on the controls for the apparent furnace chamber.

But, thanks to Earth-1900 Wonder Woman's experiences with facing spirit flames on the battlefield... She mentally snaps 2018 Lego Wonder Woman out of her knocked silly state.

She also suddenly finds a big set of Lego pieces that just appeared next to her.

2018 Lego Wonder Woman starts building with them in a hurry.

Very reluctant... She announces, "you go ahead. We... Moderate sigh. I'll catch up in time."

2018 Lego Batman tries and fails to fire his grappling hook up.

But... 2018 Lego Wonder Woman catches it with one hand without even looking.

She briefly pauses in Lego building to hand the grappling hook back to 2018 Lego Batman.

2018 Lego Batman faintly smirks knowingly.

2018 Lego Superman and 2018 Lego Aquaman ask in concern, "Batman?! We're not just going to leave her here to play with Lego blocks?"

2018 Lego Batman mostly assures, "I know Wonder Woman. Trust me: She'll make it. Now, Aquaman...about acting like jellyfish to get everyone else out of here?"

He's already getting his Bat parachute out of his utility belt.

All the present 2018 Lego Justice League smile wide at the two revelations. Even 2018 Lego Wonder Woman briefly looks up to smile to them.

On LEGO-M, across the three points of time and space...

Flashes in astral energy slivers of red and gold fly by: Of all three Lego Wonder Women putting the last few bricks on the Lego Dimension Gateways, of swirling bright blue and red light generating from the gateways...and of six mostly light red Wonder Women spirits flying through them together.

Flashes go by in the year 2017: Of Lego Batman and the whole population of Gotham literally sticking together Lego head to Lego foot to pull the Lego tectonic plates of Gotham back together, of Shadow Manhunters fly charging out from underground...and of them all being sucked away into the Phantom Zone thanks to 2017 Lego Superman flying in with the Phantom Zone Projector as 2017 Lego Wonder Woman has been planning.

Flashes go by in the year 2018: Of a gust of fire coming up through the furnace, of Lego Wonder Woman's body vanishing from sight, the Lego Dimension Gateway exploding in a double sized burst of fire and burning up Lego pieces, of the rising heat rising the Bat parachute in a updraft up along with the rest of the Lego Justice League...and getting out all right.

Not long after, on the Monitor's station...

The Monitor is back up on the main stadium platform.

The spirit energy on his chest plate is fluctuating. And, he's struggling to stay awake.

But, he still stands before a section of the super long viewscreen: Checking it over.

He's pressing keys at the touch screen in torrents of rapid fire finger pressing.

The Monitor explains, "I...I originally chose you and others for The Chosen to bring a quick end to the crisis. But, in recent hours... Heavy sigh. Chaos has grown too powerful for a swift direct battle. It is no longer possible to end the crisis swiftly."

He's not even turning around.

Gloss stands not far behind him.

Gloss admits, "I... Moderate sigh. I really don't like just standing around. But, there is a spiritual truth behind what you're telling me."

The Monitor somewhat distantly says, "thank you Gloss. But, you...will not any longer have to."

Gloss asks in concern, "oh dear. What is testing your calmness more now?"

She tries to lightly pull him away to bring him over to one of the fold out couches to relax.

But, in a knowing way... The Monitor puts up a hand just as quickly.

The Monitor slightly turns back to her.

Uncomfortably... He points out, "I apologize. You only try to help me. But...there is more than one kind of chaos. It's taking all my concentration and spirit energy standing here just to keep them from coming in the final hours: See for yourself."

He turns back to the viewscreen on the last part.

On that very same section of viewscreen... There's more than one parallel antimatter universe: With alternate floating ghost like heads and alternate humanoid Kronas in blindingly bright purple to blue supernovas spiraling out from the original antimatter universe, firing all they got at each other through antimatter fluctuating portals.

Teary eyed... Gloss says lowly, "oh dear dragons of the Earths. I never knew you..."

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

The Monitor highlights, "there are many dark corners in the multiverse, Gloss. There are many attempts I have done to seal them most mortals can never fully understand. But... Heavy sigh. Sniffle. Let us say a new generation of Kronas and antimatter universes came into existence before the current crisis with Chaos even could begin."

Gloss puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Then... She kind of slowly walks away to leave him to his thoughts.

Soon after that... Gloss joins the rest of the Chosen on the floor below.

The separate little rooms of walls of shapeshifting tubes have already melted away into the floor.

And, standing there now alongside the Chosen...are a now conscious Earth-947 Wonder Woman, a now conscious Harbringer, Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor in spirit energy sync with normal space-time and now a young man, a conscious Pariah in spirit energy sync with normal space-time, all three Lego Wonder Women being gently held up in hand by the other three Wonder Women, Lego 2017 Batman and Lego 2017 Robin being gently held up in hand by Earth-E2OC Batman, the rest of the Earth-E2OC Justice League including Hawkgirl and John Stewart, and Batman Beyond Batman.

The Monitor has also discovered why Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor's negative and positive spirit energy hasn't canceled out. His space capsule passed through Chaos's god body when it crossed universes...leaving him with two different vibrational constants without even Chaos knowing about it.

Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor has curly medium dark red hair. He is wearing silvery white lined gold plated battle wear he asked The Monitor to create for him.

Some flashes fly by: Of Earth-E2OC Martian Manhunter and Earth-CO2E Rose Wilson teary eyed and hugging by a White House, of magic dancing lights and antimatter sparks filling a darkening blue sky...and of Earth-E2OC Martian Manhunter leaving for a orangish red portal from The Monitor.

Earth-1197 Alexander Luthor calls out, "with matter and anti-matter as one within me... With all of us as one league formed across universes... The time has come to save our multiverse from Chaos!"

He raises his hand up.

And... The Justice League of Eight Universes calls out yes and cheers.


	17. Central Vision 3: Flames of Dark & Snow

Crisis of Infinite Visions: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Central Vision 3:

A day ago, back in the Earth-0 universe...

Shadow Manhunters were absorbing the very spirit energy out of thousands of random Chinese men and women...and of Chinese police in rustic green and very gray black camo uniforms.

Many fought back with laser fast fire from their light gun pointers and with metallic clubs.

But, soon... Their bodies were covered in magic dancing lights.

They soon got back up...as more Shadow Manhunters.

Metal houses and wood houses were burning down. Scattered and dusty computers in burning classrooms were exploding in burning up clouds of dust.

Yet... Ning Po and several other rural villages were left completely undamaged.

A serpent like dragon of magic dancing lights and Shadow Manhunters were guarding them.

With a distorted voice... Chaos made a ultimatum in Chinese, "give yourself...yourself up to...the beautiful Chaos of choice. Or, your very spirits will cry for you!"

The Chinese police officers were crying out in Chinese, "never! You are no revered dragon! Go to hell! We sacrifice much of our lives for our president for the good of all of us: This is no different!"

They charged while drawing out spirit energy blades of glowing yellow from their gauntlets.

The new Shadow Manhunters slashed down from the air...with their own reddish and orangish magic dancing lights blades.

The Chinese police were screaming.

Some crash landed into rivers of rural China. Some groaned hard on their sides on the ground.

The Shadow Manhunters didn't even give them a chance to resist.

Soon, the Chinese police are all covered in magic dancing lights.

Then...a near blindingly bright gold spirit energy aura swept through the hills, grass, and fields.

Through the slowly fading light... And, with a raised glowing gauntlet... The Monitor was calling out, "you are not welcome on this Earth, Chaos! Be gone!"

The Shadow Manhunters fearfully fled through portals of magic dancing lights.

Chaos as a dragon was fly charging after The Monitor.

The Monitor was groaning hard some.

He struggled to deflect Dragon Chaos's claws with his clenched gauntlet hands.

They were moving dangerously closer and closer.

But... Dragon Chaos reactively covered its eyes before a flare of near blindingly bright gold.

It was groaning hard.

And, by the time Dragon Chaos can open its eyes... The Monitor had escaped.

Dragon Chaos distortedly roared and screamed to the cloudy blue sky.

Not far from Ning Po...

Xiang Po was coughing hard, coughing up water.

She was lying on the side of a river, struggling to breathe.

Her fancy dark green dress was torn and soaked from being swept up the river.

She always liked the color green.

After a bit... She was breathing again.

She dived into the river to level the battlefield against a Shadow Manhunter.

From the very earth around... The earth dragon spirit sharing Xiang Po's spirit called forth the very bright yellow, black, and greenish blue astral energy lines that destroyed the Shadow Manhunter.

But... Xiang Po is in moderate bad condition.

She didn't expect the fight to take long underwater. But, it did.

Xiang Po was fast walking back to her home village Ning Po.

With how undamaged it looks, she figured she can take some more time getting there.

She had no idea how much worse it was going to get for her people.

A mortal half hour later...

Villagers in worn out and torn green to red robes and jackets were hurriedly shutting their doors.

They were praying in Chinese for a miracle.

There were crying children being led back inside by teary eyed parents. There were weary looking villagers hurriedly stockpiling as much rice, wheat, potatoes, tomato, sorghum, peanuts, tea, millet, barley, cotton, oilseed and soybeans as they can into gray wheelbarrows.

There were Shadow Manhunters just standing around: Darkly quietly observing the crops and supplies they brought in under Chaos.

Xiang Po was glaring tensely their way.

But, just then...a orangish red portal took her away from behind.

She was fairly startled.

She was turning around...ready to charge with astral green and blue dragon claws.

She found herself on top of a clear green hill.

Teary eyed... She declared, "I don't know who you are. But, if this is all your doing...!"

The Monitor put up a open hand.

He was trying to firmly assure, "I'm not here to fight you, Xiang Po."

Xiang Po paused.

Xiang Po warily concluded, "all right. But...who do I have the pleasure of meeting then?"

With a very faint smile... The Monitor introduced himself, "I am The Monitor."

He moderately sighed, finding it hard to look up.

After a bit... He continued, "I'm afraid there is more darkness coming for the multiverse. The time of The Chosen is running out. Please come with me: Be part of my Chosen to fight Chaos."

He offered a hand to Xiang Po.

Xiang Po bittersweetly was smiling.

The astral green and blue dragon claws right over her hands faded back into her hands.

She was telling him, "listen. I'm flattered you are picking me to fight darkness. But, I..."

The Monitor asked, "what?"

Teary eyed all a sudden... Xiang Po asked, "can...can you please give me just one minute? I have to see my parents."

The Monitor solemnly reasoned, "I understand. They're your parents. I'll still be here."

Xiang Po solemnly added, "thank you, The Monitor."

A near blindingly bright gold spirit energy aura came from The Monitor's gauntlet.

Xiang Po reactively covered her eyes.

But, just as quickly... She found herself back in her village.

More specifically...just at the door to her house from inside.

She was going over to talk to her elderly parents.

Her father had a bald head, worn out dark green jacket, and matching pants.

Her mother had gray hair tied back in a bun, a worn out pink jacket, and matching pants.

Teary eyed... Xiang Po asked, "mother, father...what's going on? I've just made it back. But, I've already been worried for the land and for you."

Xiang Po's father considered, "it is fair of you to ask. But, you're the guardian of China's land. Where were you?!"

He was sounding tense now.

Xiang Po was explaining herself, "father, you...you know I always fight to the best of my ability to protect this land. Moderate sigh. But, just one of these shadows was enough to..."

Xiang Po's mother kind of loudly whispered, "it doesn't matter, husband. Ning Po has had no choice but to surrender to the dragon of Chaos."

Going wide eyed in shock... Xiang Po exclaimed lowly, "what?!"

Some tears fell from her face.

She was sniffling loudly.

Xiang Po's mother was trying to assure, "we are happy you came back. But, there... Moderate sigh. Sniffle. There is nothing else to be said, daughter."

She put a kind of comforting hand on Xiang Po's.

Xiang Po's father nervously was reflecting, "we are old. But, all the children...they deserve a chance to live their own lives. Even if it means they too will abandon tradition and the old ways... Nervous gulp. This is our only chance to be free from the president of China."

There was a very nervous silence.

Then... Xiang Po pulled her hand away.

She sniffled loudly.

She slightly turned...facing the orangish red portal appearing before her.

The Monitor was standing on the other side of the portal.

Xiang Po turned back to her parents.

She decided, "you think it's the only way. But, I'll find another... Sniffle! I'll find another with a benevolent Monitor."

Some tears fell from her face.

Xiang Po's father's expression softened.

He was figuring, "if you and him are sincere... Then go! Before the shadow demons detect you."

Xiang Po's mother was adding, "we'll miss you, daughter. But, we understand."

Xiang Po rushed over to them.

She hugged her mother, and then her father.

They hugged her back.

Then, they pulled away.

Xiang Po told them, "thank you very much. Sniffle. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She waved to them. They waved back.

From the other side of the portal... The Monitor asked, "are you ready, Xiang Po?"

Xiang Po faced the portal now.

She realized, "moderate sigh. The longer I stay now, the more lives will be lost. Sniffle! I'm ready enough."

She stepped through the portal.

It vanished behind her.

The Monitor somewhat nervously admitted, "I sincerely hope it is."

Somberly... Xiang Po was voicing, "but call me Gloss. Sniffle! Who...who knows for sure if my village will be left standing?"

The Monitor mostly assured, "no being knows what will be left. It's all right to be scared."

Xiang Po very faintly nodded.

She sternly was insisting, "okay. But...don't tell anyone. I want at least some dignity past the Chinese houses."

She pointed a finger at him on the middle part.

The Monitor considered, "very well...Gloss."

And, they exchanged solemn looks.

As part of Gloss's ancient Chinese order, a woman is chosen to be China's guardian over rural China every generation.

Another part to it is to eventually settle down with a Chinese man and have at least one child to share his or her spirit with the next earth dragon spirit for the next generation. But, the earth dragon spirit doesn't have to share a spirit with the child through adulthood.

The earth dragon spirit might very well change his or her mind as the child grows up, and then want to share his or her spirit with a different woman altogether.

The earth dragon spirit though rarely ever shares a spirit with a man through adulthood...because most men aren't big into gardening or protecting the environment.

Most men only do it because they feel they have to: Not because they like doing it as well.

But, sometimes... Fighting a great darkness is no fun at all: Woman or man.

Several mortal hours later, in the jungles of Colombia...

Gloss, Jet, Ram, Extrano, Earth-1 Poison Ivy, and Earth-One Crystal Frost were all gathered in a open clearing of jungle.

The only sounds they heard are some passing bugs.

The Monitor was standing in the middle of the clearing.

The Monitor shed light on things, "I am choosing twelve people out of all the parallel Earths to ensure hope survives against Chaos and save the multiverse from Chaos's destruction. Twelve people who prove themselves to have the strongest will and powers to protect the Earth will be given sacred Green Lantern rings. You may already have great power. But, we need more to go up against Chaos."

With a wide smile, Earth-1 Poison Ivy said, "I definitely want to protect the Earth for the green."

Ram asked in confusion, "money?"

Earth-1 Poison Ivy faintly laughed.

She remarked back, "no. Plants. All plants are my babies. But, I get asked that a lot."

Jet whispered to Extrano, "that not all I question of her."

Poison Ivy glared, putting her arms to her side with her elbows sticking out.

Jet gulped nervously some.

Extrano just pretended to not be there: Looking down at the ground and kind of pointing down.

The Monitor suggested, "moderate sigh. At least try to get along. Your test will be dangerous as can be the very jungle you are in. But, this man defies the Gaiaic gods with magic fire the likes of which even Chaos has not seen."

Gloss faintly rolled her eyes.

With a faint smile, she commented, "mystical fire within? I've heard that one before."

Earth-One Crystal Frost coldly concluded, "laugh. You can stand back and watch, dear. That kind of heat to sustain me... I could live to be a thousand years!"

Most of the group looked somewhat shaken.

The Monitor was figuring, "you will all see these snow flames for yourselves. You will see if you still want to absorb heat from them, Crystal. But, you know how not scientific that already sounds."

Earth-One Crystal Frost was looking a little off put.

But... She concluded, "still...can't get worse than the "accidental" experiment that made me."

The Monitor reminded them, "moderate sigh. As I have said before...attempt to get along. It is going to be necessary to stop the snow flames from overtaking South America. Your test begins now."

A near blindingly bright gold spirit energy aura came from The Monitor's gauntlet.

And, in a orangish red and white flash... The Monitor was gone.

Ram figured, "call me out of line. But, I have to ask: What experiment created you?"

Earth-One Crystal Frost coldly muttered, "faint laugh. Like I'd ever trust a man...again."

Flashes were flying by: Of finding out the specialized measures to keep her in a cell accelerated her Killer Frost powers getting closer to destroying her from within, of being rejected by her first crush Earth-One Professor Martin Stein when he was only trying to help her as a friend, of Professor Martin Stein becoming half of the combined superhero called Firestorm that protected many innocent lives and Earth-One Crystal Frost on a completely molecularly torn up crashing down bridge, of a alternate evil version of Firestorm shrouded in shadow sent by Chaos to keep Firestorm busy so Firestorm can't even have a slight chance to phase his Earth out long enough to avoid destruction with heightened atomic powers, of both Firestorms destroying each other in atomic blasts and smoke...and of Earth-One Crystal Frost brought to tears for the first time in who knows how long from finding out from The Monitor that Firestorms across most of the universes have been destroyed by alternate evil superheroes as well.

Teary eyed all of a sudden... Earth-One Crystal Frost cried out, "just back off!"

Ram put his hands up.

He nervously was going, "okay! I get your warning. I...I'm going to go over there to Gloss."

He kind of quickly walked over to Gloss.

Gloss smiled wide.

She was going, "well hello, crystalline hotness. You wouldn't mind if I bring you closer?"

She started to pull him closer to her from behind.

Ram blushed a little.

With a smile... He replied, "I would not really mind, Gloss. But...but, it's not crystalline. It's plastic over my mystical cybernetic body."

Gloss realized, "ohh. It's mystic Yin and Yang hotness. The Monitor gave you all this himself?"

She was running her hands down some along the plastic suit, checking if the craftwork is real.

Ram recalled, "faint nervous chuckle. Yes: After a explosion almost destroyed me in a Japanese computer chips factory. I am grateful for this new body...and to touch and feel a woman like..."

Gloss got teary eyed.

But...they were both smiling to each other.

Then... Jet muttered out loud, "oh god! Get room later. We do got snow flames to put out!"

She, Extrano, Earth-1 Poison Ivy, and Earth-One Crystal Frost were already walking ahead.

Earth-One Crystal Frost was freezing little bugs and woodpeckers left and right to let off steam.

Extrano used some of his reddish glowing sorcery to create a mystical hovering red compass.

It was pointing the way to the snow flames.

Gloss and Ram both looked embarrassed.

They soon caught up with them. But, they kept to the back of the group.

Gloss and Ram were walking together arm in arm.

Earth-1 Poison Ivy faintly smiled to Jet.

She figured, "I'm starting to like you, Celia."

With a faint smirk, Jet commented, "well, someone got to say it to those two."

Earth-1 Poison Ivy figured, "true. Why don't you take the lead with Extrano?"

Extrano figured, "that is a served good plan. Don't you think?"

Jet said, "thank you for you two's confidences. I do think so."

She started walking ahead further with Extrano.

Little did Jet know where that kind of strategy would later lead.

Sixteen mortal minutes later...

The six of them found a big backyard pool...in the middle of the jungle with no pavement or animals for a square of four miles.

Most of them were so stunned and open mouthed that they didn't know what to think.

Ram was murmuring, "this...really does not make any sense at all."

There were white sparkly mystical flames, unaffected jungle trees and grass, twenty young guys and girls in light green tropical to bananas themed gray blue swimwear, and strange white powdery crafted tables, beach chairs, and poolsides.

And... There was a man in a Santa Claus like bright red jumpsuit with white powder sprinkled all over, a white star with matching bull horns for a symbol on his jumpsuit, burnt dark brown wristbands with little blades around the top, matching boots, and a blocky studded leather black belt rimmed with white powder that looks like a winter holiday banner waiting to happen.

He had a mane of mystically glowing silver powdery hair. And, he had white face paint around his eyes like white hawks looking down like they're about to fly away fast.

In a burst of excitement... He suddenly ripped off his jumpsuit's two sleeves off.

He let them burn in the white sparkly flames from the white powdery crafted poolside.

In a all too relaxed manner... The man calling himself Snowflame went, "ah! Sleeves are dead dreams worn cold. They never get white hot. Angel dust always burn me ecstasy of candies. Candies!"

He rose a open hand up with one of his muscular arms.

A burst of white mystical flames came up through his whole arm, burning off some jungle vines.

They were turning into burning white powder.

Snowflame just scooped it all super fast in his other hand.

And, he brought it all to his mouth to swallow down.

With a grin... He was going, "ahh. White hot ecstasy of candies!"

The young guys and girls around the pool were swimming around, play fighting with each other like crazy, or scooping up burning white powder from the poolsides to swallow up.

Extrano was nervously trying to point out, "kiddies...I could like being with a flashy guy. But, maybe we should sidetrack some and come up with a plan for taking him down."

Earth-One Crystal Frost determinedly decided, "no backtracking necessary. I'll take him out cold...and take for myself the heat of a thousand years!"

Almost at the same time... Jet and Gloss called out, "no Crystal! We got to work together, or..."

They simultaneously were both pulling Earth-One Crystal Frost back.

Greenish blue astral energy lines, green astral flames, and the magnetic fields around the earth from Jet and Gloss were greatly weighing down Earth-One Crystal Frost's ice blasts aimed for them.

Suddenly... Snowflame called out, "mother of a god! Who the joy wave killers are you?"

Three young girls with mostly long black hair were crowded around him now, holding him close.

They too had burnt dark brown wristbands with little blades around the top.

It was then when Ram, Extrano, and Poison Ivy noticed bags of the mystical white powder: Ready for shipment across South America, with postage and all.

With all the shocks around... Earth-One Crystal Frost concentrated hard enough with cold air aura manipulation to create two bursts of burning up ice before the astral energy lines and flames.

Jet and Gloss were knocked away hard by the then released bursts of cold air.

They were groaning hard on the ground.

They were just as quickly starting to get up.

Earth-One Crystal Frost fires ice blades at Extrano.

At the last second...he reactively uses his reddish glowing sorcery to melt them down before him.

He breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

Earth-One Crystal Frost fast walks right through the mystical white flames.

She calls out, "what the hell are you playing at, winter boy?"

She points a finger at him.

Sounding triumphant... Snowflame was rambling on, "I am Snowflame! Every cell of my being burns with the very ecstasy of white hot magic Bolivian marching powder and of Bohemian Rhapsody. But, my true queen is my goddess the White Lady...and I am the instrument of her burning divine will!"

Earth-One Crystal Frost started to shout, "well, let this be a message to your...! To your..."

She was absorbing the mystical white flames through her icy body.

But, suddenly... She started to weirdly burst and jump with excitement.

She was going, "me next! Me next! But...how?"

Snowflame laughed hard some.

All the young girls and guys around the pool chuckled and giggled at the two of them.

Snowflame extended his arms out.

He highlighted, "don't understand? Just look around you: We burn with thought...accelerated thought generated from Magic Man, fantastically heightened mental metal KISS wannabes, and to my very godhood of the party down going stronger day by day!"

Earth-1 Poison Ivy realized, "wow. Faint chuckle. Don't know if this is good for us. But...yes: She's been affected by the psychedelic styled flames."

Jet, Gloss, Ram, and Extrano couldn't help but chuckle hard some at the sight before them.

Gloss thought out loud, "well...I have a plan. Ram, Jet, keep them focused away. Pamela, we're going to seriously ground this party."

Poison Ivy smiled wide at that.

Ram just firmly nodded.

Jet just added, "yah. I see."

Jet electromagnetically propel fly charged at Earth-One Crystal Frost from high up.

Soon... They were blasting ice shards and green astral fire at each other.

All the young girls and guys were diving for cover behind the powdery tables or in the pool.

Ram just came right out...punching Snowflame.

But... Snowflame just laughed.

His whole body was covered now in mystical white flames.

He grabbed Ram easily...throwing him hard across the pool.

Snowflame boasted, "a blow like that would have sent a ordinary man reeling. But, I feel no pain: Only the growing gain of my psychokinetic manhood flames. The more fire you burn, the strongest I already am!"

Ram groaned hard some on the ground.

But... He laughed.

He pinpointed, "oh, I can take the heat. But...can you take the ground of your reality now?"

Snowflame and Earth-One Crystal Frost suddenly looked down at the ground.

The very earth under the pool opened up in a burst of astral energy lines, fizzling water, and mystical white flames.

Even the grass and trees part for the huge fissure.

The mystical white flames charged up the spirit energy of the young girls and guys long enough to just be slightly stunned from the fallout.

Earth-One Crystal Frost fell back on the edge of the fissure.

Jet easily punched her, knocking her out.

Earth-1 Poison Ivy and Gloss together were sending Snowflame down into the fissure: With plenty of jungle vines and astral claws.

Snowflame was crying out, "no! My California cornflakes complete breakfast!"

His cry seemed to be lost under miles of dirt, jungle vines, and astral claws.

But, just then... He cried out again.

A huge burst of mystical white flames was burning through the pounds of dirt and vines over him.

Earth-1 Poison Ivy, Gloss, Jet, and Ram reactively covered their eyes.

They all groaned hard a little from the near blindingly bright light.

Snowflame is about to charge at them with mystical white flames all over him.

But, just then... Extrano used his reddish glowing sorcery to gather up all the water from Snowflame's own pool.

And, in a mortal second... He rained it down heavily on Snowflame.

Snowflame doubled over, coughing hard some.

His muscles were quickly fading before the power of his own mystical water.

And... He finally collapsed in unconsciousness in the huge crater left.

There was no more powdery tables, chairs, or poolside. Only muddy trailing off dying down flames of mystical white.

Gloss checked in concern, "children...are you all right?"

The young girls and guys slowly but surely nodded.

The mystical white flames have gone away from them.

Some of them even faintly smile knowingly.

Almost at the same time... Earth-1 Poison Ivy and Gloss said, "that's good."

They both smiled to the young girls and guys.

Jet faintly smirked knowingly at everyone and the young girls and guys.

Gloss and Earth-1 Poison Ivy knowingly smiled to each other.

Extrano and Ram congratulated each other on their well laid plans.

They shook hands on it.

Only one that was waking up with a headache is Earth-One Crystal Frost.

But... Little sparks of mystical white flames lingering through her whole body would keep her in good condition for thirty more years.

When she woke up on The Monitor's station... She was back to being icy cold.

But, she was happy enough with The Monitor's news.

She even sincerely thanked him.

Earth-1 Poison Ivy, Jet, Extrano, Ram, Gloss, and Earth-One Crystal Frost though?

They were all thankful to get their Green Lantern rings from The Monitor.

They all quickly became the second team of The Chosen.

Fighting a great darkness is hard.

But, sometimes...fighting a great darkness doesn't have to be no fun at all.


End file.
